Rêves et sentiments
by Kaeru et Ilyena
Summary: Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi mon ange… Alors j’abandonne mon but pour te rejoindre… Attends moi. Quand Naruto abandonne son rêve de devenir Hokage pour retrouvé Sasuké et que ce dernier abandonne sa vengeance pour le blond, ça donne ça !
1. Prologue

**Titre** : Rêves et sentiments

**Auteur** : Kaeru-Ilyena

**Disclaimer** : On va crée une coalition pour récupérer les personnages et faire sortir Naru avec Sasu !! Bah pour l'instant on l'a pas encore crée donc ils sont pas à nous… Donc on se fait pas d'argent avec… OK ?

**Pairing** : naru/sasu/naru

**Résumé** : « Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi mon ange… Alors j'abandonne mon but pour te rejoindre… Attends moi. » Quand Naruto abandonne son rêve de devenir Hokagé pour retrouvé Sasuké et que ce dernier abandonne sa vengeance pour le blond, ça donne ça ! (Ce n'est pas une deathfic !)

**Genre** : Romance/ (je n'ai pas encore trouvé l'autre dsl)

**Avertissement** : - C'est du Yaoi (= pas pour les homophobe). De toute façon avec nous, il risque d'y avoir beaucoup de fic de ce genre…

- Présence de lemon/lime plus que probable alors on va mettre du rating M. Si il n'y a pas de raison selon vous, signalez le moi mais une chose est sûr, c'est pas pour les enfants… ( ceux là devrons cliquer en haut à droite sur la croix en rouge)

**Beta lecteur** : Ilyena

**Note** : Ici, l'auteur est Kaeru (c'est moiii)

**Note 2** : Pour que vous compreniez : Sasuké vient de partir en avouant à Naruto qu'il l'aime quand il est dans les vapes (donc il l'entends pas (mais Kyuubi si)). Le blond décide d'abandonner son rêve pour le retrouver (parce que Kyuubi lui a pas dit ce qu'elle avait entendue) la nuit précédant (avant) la journée où Ero-sennin propose de l'entrainer. Naruto communique déjà avec Kyuubi (depuis la bataille à la vallée de la fin). Il sait que c'est une fille (Yaoiste mais ça il ne sais pas : ses envies de destruction passent après ses hormones).

Voilà je crois que j'ai fais le tour.

Sur ceux, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture (on se croirait dans une pub).

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Chapitre 1 (aussi nommé prologue ^^)

Lettre de Sasuké à Naruto, 3ans après avoir déserté ; envoyée à Konoha.

_Même après toutes ses années, je n'ai pas réussit à t'oublier. Pourtant ça me semble lointain tout ça… Tu me sembles lointain… Je sais qu'à mon départ j'ai tout perdu, je t'ai perdu surtout…_

_Mon ange, je reviens vers toi à présent, attend moi encore un peu…_

- Elle est destinée à Naruto, précise Shizune

- Il ne sait pas alors… Soupira Tsunadé.

Elle sort une autre lettre de son bureau et l'observe encore une fois :

_« Chère Tsunadé _

_J'aurais aimé vous dire au revoir de vive voix mais je crains que ce ne soit impossible._

_Au moment où vous lirez cette lettre, je serais surement un nuké-nin mais je ne peux plus continuer à faire semblant. Je pense que vous comprenez ce à quoi je fais allusion et que vous comprendrez mon choix. J'aurais aimé réaliser mon rêve mais je ne peux, de toute évidence, faire les deux…_

_Vous n'avez qu'à nommé Konohamaru…_

_Désolé encore pour la confiance que vous avez placé en moi et que je trahis aujourd'hui, mais ma conscience se charge déjà de m'envoyé d'innombrables remords…_

_Avec toute mon affection_

_Naruto »_

- Il ne sais pas que c'est réciproque…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

3ans plus tôt. POV Naruto

Je plie cette lettre le cœur lourd de remord. Mais ma décision. Tant pis pour mon rêve, tant pis pour ceux qui ceux qui « croient » en moi. Je suis seul. Encore une fois. J'ai été seul trop longtemps avant toi. Mais tu es parti. Alors j'ai cru - non, j'ai su – que je n'avais jamais compté pour toi autant que tu comptes pour moi. Tu as choisi cette vengeance stupide à moi. Moi je t'ai choisi, toi. C'est étrange non ? Pourtant, de nous deux, je croyais que c'était moi le plus déterminé. Mais après tout, mon amour anormal pour toi est surement à sens unique…

Aujourd'hui je suis mort. Ce masque d'argent nommé Naruto est mort. Je suis à toi et Naruto est au village… Et j'ai échoué dans mes deux personnalités. Car sans toi, la vie au village n'en vaux plus la peine… Je t'ai perdu en échouant… mais… Je n'échouerai plus maintenant, Kyuu me l'a promis.

Je me lève en silence, défait mes bandages devenus inutiles avant de remercier Kyuu pour cette guérison miraculeuse. Je m'apprête alors enfiler mon habituel jogging orange quand ma démone me fait judicieusement remarqué que je n'en aurais plus besoin. Elle a raison, bien sur, ton Naruto n'a pas besoin de vouloir attirer tous les regards, seulement les tiens.

Donc pour l'instant, je déniche une tenue simple et discrète (avec beaucoup de peine, je l'avoue, j'aimais mon jogging moi) avant de m'enfuir dans la nuit.

Je me ferais tien, mon ange, peut importe le fait que je dois oublier mon rêve pour ça…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Alors vous en pensez quoi ? Un peu cour mais normalement, les chapitres devraient s'étoffer au fur et à mesure que l'on avance dans l'histoire… Normalement…


	2. Remords

**Titre** : Rêves et sentiments

**Auteur** : Kaeru-Ilyena

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi… ni même à Ilyena. Mais je peux faire mumuse !! Tant que je ne gagne pas d'argent. Mais j'ai pas envie d'en gagner si je peux plus jouer après…

**Pairing** : naru/sasu/naru

**Résumé** : « Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi mon ange… Alors j'abandonne mon but pour te rejoindre… Attends moi. » Quand Naruto abandonne son rêve de devenir Hokagé pour retrouvé Sasuké et que ce dernier abandonne sa vengeance pour le blond, ça donne ça ! (Ce n'est pas une deathfic !)

**Genre** : Romance/ Drama

**Avertissement** : - C'est du Yaoi (= pas pour les homophobe). De toute façon avec nous, il risque d'y avoir beaucoup de fic de ce genre…

- Présence de lemon/lime plus que probable alors on va mettre du rating T (j'ai pas pu changer celle d'avant). Si il n'y a pas de raison selon vous, signalez le moi mais une chose est sûr, c'est pas pour les enfants… ( ceux là devrons cliquer en haut à droite sur la croix en rouge)

**Beta lecteur** : Ilyena

**Note** : Ici, l'auteur est Kaeru (c'est moiii)

**Note 2** : Dans ce chapitre, on suit Sasuké quand il revient à Konoha. Mais notez le fait que j'utilise la troisième personne pour son POV.

**Note 3** : Comme on est deux sur ce compte et que moi, je suis interne dans un petit village de campagne, je mettrais un chapitre par semaine. Désolé mais je peux pas faire plus vite. T-T

**Note 4** : désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe (traitresses) qui sont passées derrière mes nombreuses vérifications (c'est qu'en fait je me plonge facilement dans tous les textes et je ne remarque même pas les fautes)

C'est pratique le copié/collé =3

Bonne lecture !!

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Chapitre 2

Sasuké prit une grande inspiration quand il vit le village au détour d'un chemin. Il ne put empêcher son cœur de battre à la pensée du petit blond qui l'attendait sûrement, si bien qu'il fut obligé de s'arrêter quelques minutes pour reprendre le contrôle total de son corps et de ses émotions. Une fois qu'il ressemblait à peu près à un ninja potable, il se présenta devant la porte où il ne manqua pas d'être arrêté.

Mais pour une fois, il s'en ficha. Après tout il reverrai bientôt Naru-chan. Ca n'avait été que lorsqu'il avait été si loin de lui qu'il avait compris l'importance que ce petit être blond occupait dans son cœur. Pourtant, il avait voulu s'accrocher à sa promesse, comme une sorte de bouée . Maintenant, il comprenait enfin qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'être secouru : depuis qu'il s'y était abandonné, l'amour qu'il portait à Naruto ne l'avait jamais trahi.

Ce fut sur ces convictions qu'il s'arrêta dans sa cellule.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

Cela faisait trois jours qu'il était là. La cellule contenait le strict minimum et avait une forte odeur qu'il n'avait pas voulu identifier. Mais il faisait ça pour Naruto. Cette excuse était suffisante pour rester pourrir ici encore un bout de temps.

Pourtant il entendit un claquement régulier de chaussure. Sasuké leva la tête vers ses gardiens et comprit que c'était bien pour lui quand ceux-ci s'écartèrent. Il se leva, se rendit à peu près présentable tandis que Tsunadé entra dans la cellule.

- Laissez-nous seuls, ordonna-t-elle

Sasuke fronça les sourcils, imperceptiblement, comme d'habitude.

- Mais… répliqua l'un des gardiens.

- C'était un ordre, précisa Tsunade en les foudroyant du regard.

- … Bien.

Les ninjas s'éloignèrent, non sans un regard d'avertissement pour leur chef.

Tsunade leur tourna le dos et s'assit sur la paillasse, fixant sans ciller Sasuke. Ce dernier lui rendit son regard et ce duel visuel dura plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ce que le brun, commençant à avoir mal au yeux, demanda :

- Alors ?

Tsunade baissa les yeux. Le brun comprit qu'elle savait de quoi il parlait mais il ne put empêcher une vague de crainte face à cette attitude :

- Il n'a pas supporté…

Sasuke se crispa, la peur remplaçant la crainte.

- Quoi ?!? S'étrangla-t-il.

- Pourquoi es-tu parti ? demanda Tsunade.

- …

- Répond moi au lieu de me foudroyer du regard, tu auras ta réponse plus vite, dit-elle calmement en l'invitant à s'asseoir.

Il accepta l'invitation, conscient que s'il refusait, cela serait mal prit. Malgré cela, il resta silencieux le temps de trouver ses mots. L'Hokage respecta ce mutisme sachant qu'il allait lui dire la véritable raison de son départ et Sasuke se lança :

- J'avais peur… de ce sentiment grandissant que je ne devais normalement pas éprouver…

- Tu as fuit, constata-t-elle.

- … J'en suis pas fier, gronda-t-il.

- Et tu es revenu…

- J'ai décidé que cela n'avait plus d'importance.

- De quoi ?

- Cette peur était inutile…

Tsunade acquiesça et resta quelques instants silencieuse.

- Mais, vois-tu, il… Il avait aussi ces sentiments pour toi… reprit-elle

Sasuke ne sut pas s'il fallait être effrayé par ce qui allait suivre ou être heureux par ce qui venait d'être dévoilé, évitant ainsi un rejet pur et simple.

- Et… Il n'a pas supporté ton départ… Il… (voyant que Sasuke ne respirait même plus, elle continua plus rapidement, comme si la nouvelle passerait mieux ainsi) Il a cru qu'il était le seul, que l'amour qu'il te portait était à sens unique alors il est parti pour faire je-ne-sais-quoi afin de te conquérir…

- Hein ?

- Tu m'as bien comprise.

- Mais… Raisonna-t-il, voyant que Naruto et nuke-nin n'allaient pas du tout ensemble. Il savait que s'il partait… Il ne pourrait pas réaliser son rêve…

- Evidemment, qu'est-ce que tu crois !! « Vous n'avez qu'a nommé Konohamaru », et puis quoi encore. Mais pour lui, son rêve sans toi, c'est comme… une… une gaufre sans sucre !

- … c'est quoi cette allusion ?

- J'ai pas trouvé mieux et puis si tu n'es pas d'accord, la porte, c'est à droite.

- J'aimerais bien partir mais je suis en prison. Et pour l'allusion, vous aviez un arc en ciel sans couleur, un coucher de soleil sans soleil mais là ça fait répétition… euh… vous aviez aussi une nuit sans étoiles…

Tsunade le regarda, stupéfaite :

- Depuis quand tu fais de la poésie ?

Sasuke rougit et tenta d'échapper à son regard en tournant la tête, se dandinant sur place de gêne.

- Pourquoi une gaufre ? esquiva-t-il.

- Pour en revenir à ce qu'on disait, échappa-t-elle (elle aussi), pour lui, son rêve n'en valait pas la peine si tu n'étais pas là pour le voir : Au début, m'a-t-il avoué, c'était pour montrer sa valeur aux gens. Mais j'ai bien vu que plus tard, c'était pour te montrer qu'il pouvait-être digne de toi, tu piges ? (Si vous ne comprenez pas, c'est normal, c'est fait exprès)

- En gros, marmonna Sasuke qui n'avait quasiment rien compris.

- Tout ce qu'il faisait c'était pour toi, abruti, s'énerva l'Hokage. Tu comprends mieux là ?!

-… Tout… ?

- Oui, il pensait que si tu reconnaissais sa force, tu serais capable de voir sa présence, de répondre à ses sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour toi… Quand tu es parti, il a cru qu'il ne comptait pas pour toi.

- Mais… Mais c'est faux !! S'exclama Sasuke.

- Comment pouvait-il le savoir ?

Sasuke ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais ne su que répondre. Elle avait un argument implacable. Un petit silence s'installa.

- Je suis un imbécile…

- Tu peux le dire… Au moins, il ne s'est pas suicidé (ce que tu aurais fait à sa place), il a voulu se battre…

Sasuke se leva brusquement, coupant Tsunade en pleine tirade :

- Il faut que je le retrouve, que je lui explique…

- Je ne peux pas te laisser partir, Sasuke.

Il y avait une telle tristesse dans ses yeux que l'Hokage n'eut pas le cœur à le laisser comme ça (pourtant il le méritait).

- Tu vas réintégrer l'équipe 7 afin qu'ils jugent de ton honnêteté et de ta loyauté. Je te donnerai alors, quand ils décideront que tu en seras capable, des missions en solitaire, petites d'abord puis de plus en plus importantes. Enfin je te donnerai celle d'aller chercher Naruto.

- Mais ça peut prendre des années, déplora Sasuke…

- Tu préfères crier ton amour sur tous les toits pour te voir confier cette mission afin que les gens de croient ? C'est pour Naruto. Quand tu auras regagné la confiance des villageois, tu pourra l'aider à réaliser son rêve. Il n'est pas dans le bingo book lui, j'ai fais croire qu'il était en entrainement sur mon ordre.

-Vous avez fait en sorte…

- … Que s'il revient, il puisse prendre ma place.

Un ange passa.

- … Merci.

- Je l'aime ce gosse… je ne peux pas le voir bousiller son rêve simplement pour toi.

- Merci, grogna-t-il.

- De rien.

- C'était de l'ironie, grogna la brun.

- Je vais te faire sortir… Mais montre-toi à la hauteur, car en échange de ta libération, je veux que tu me ramènes Naruto.

La détermination qu'on pouvait lire dans les yeux de Sasuke lui teint lieu de réponse.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Vos avis ? Pour la suite c'est Naru qu'on va suivre !! Merci pour les précédentes reviews, ça m'a fait plaisir (Avec Ily, on en a dansé toute la soirée !!)


	3. Séduction

**Titre** : Rêves et sentiments

**Auteur** : Kaeru-Ilyena

**Disclaimer** : Ni Naru-chan, ni Sasu-kun, ni même Tsunade ou Kyuu (etc etc.…) ne sont à moi. Donc, pas de sous. MAIS, Saphy (Saphina) est à MOI !!! MOI !!!!! alors pas touch.

**Pairing** : naru/sasu/naru

**Résumé** : c'est le même que d'habitude, revenez aux chapitres suivants !

**Genre** : Romance/ Drama

**Avertissement** : - C'est du Yaoi (= pas pour les homophobe). De toute façon avec nous, il risque d'y avoir beaucoup de fics de ce genre…

- Présence de lemon/lime plus que probable alors on va mettre du rating T. Si il n'y a pas de raison selon vous, signalez le moi. Mais une chose est sûre, c'est pas pour les enfants… ( ceux-là devrons cliquer en haut à droite sur la croix en rouge)

**Beta lecteur** : Ilyena (qui m'a aussi fait remarquer que Sasuke ne prenait pas de é à la fin)

**Note** : Ici, l'auteur est Kaeru (c'est toujours moi)

**Note 2** : On va enfin voir Naru-chan !! Il se trouve en ce moment dans une forêt je-ne-sais-où et est accompagné d'une fille (Saphina) qui est un jinchuuriki lunaire (cette idée aussi est de moi et j'en suis assez fière). C'est un POV Naru en « je ».

**Note 3** : Les (…) sont les commentaires de Naruto à lui même tandis que les (K: …) sont mes commentaires.

**Note 4** : Merci aux reviewers. Juste pour information, je tiens énormément à cette fic, je ne crois pas que je la laisserai en plein milieu, d'autant plus que je sais où je vais et que pas mal de chapitres sont déjà parés à être publié.

**Note 5** : Je tiens aussi à excuser mon abrutit de partenaire qui c'est trompé entre nos deux chapitres deux, puissiez, cher lecteur, oublier cet incident.

Je sens qu'il y aura un méga-ménage là dedans dans le prochain chapitre.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !!

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Chapitre 3

_Pensée de Naruto_

**Réponse de Kyuubi**

Je la fixe intensément. Je sais aussi bien qu'elle que, si je la perd des yeux ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, elle aura gagné. Elle feinte à gauche prétextant aller à droite mais je ne suis pas dupe, j'arrive à suivre ses mouvements.

Plusieurs fois elle tente d'échapper à mon regard, quand elle eut un sursaut d'intelligence tellement puissant que je me promis plus tard de réutiliser sa feinte. Elle sauta en plein devant le soleil de telle sorte que cela devienne impossible de garder les yeux ouvert. Je cille une fraction de seconde qui fut déjà de trop ; comprenant mon erreur, j'effectue un bond pour m'éloigner quand je sentis des lèvres fraiches caresser ma joue.

- Saphina !!! grognais-je en reculant.

- Tu as perdu Naru-chan ! s'extasia-t-elle en sautillant. Ca fait donc 8 à 4 pour moi.

- Tu as triché Saphy…

- Erreur, j'ai utilisé mon cerveau !

- C'est plutôt ton cerveau qui t'a utilisée, répliquai-je.

- Tu es jaloux !!

- Rêves pas trop fort.

-Beuh.

Je la regarde se mettre en position « boudin » avec amusement. Cela fait maintenant deux ans et demi que je voyage avec elle…

Saphina n'est pas n'importe quelle humaine. C'est aussi un Jinchuuriki, comme moi, mais elle possède Ibytsu, un bijuu lunaire. Je n'ai pas encore bien compris sa fonction mais je sais qu'elle est là à cause de l'Akatsuki (encore eux…).

Saphina est petite (vers les un mètre cinquante) mais elle est extrêmement rapide. Possédant une taille svelte, elle a une poitrine qui équivaux à celle de baa-chan. Ses grands yeux d'argent s'accordent parfaitement avec ses longs cheveux blancs attachés. Il ne faut pas oublier qu'elle possède deux énormes épées (digne de Samehada) qui font presque sa taille et qui doivent mesurer environ cinquante centimètre de largeur (K: pour ceux qui voient, c'est un peu comme l'épée d'heavenly sword) qu'elle manie avec une aisance insoupçonnable.

Elle porte un long manteau en cuir noir possédant des épaulettes. Il était ouvert devant ce qui laissait apparaître un tee-shirt et un pantalon tout deux assez moulant. Ses deux derniers étaient d'un blanc pur qui faisait passer sa peau pour plus bronzée qu'elle ne l'était réellement.

- Tu as fini de me dévisager ? grogna-t-elle en me regardant avec un air je-m'en-foutisme qui n'avait rien à envier à celui des Uchiha.

- Non, je n'ai pas encore décris ton comportement.

Elle lâcha un grognement et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

Saphina est assez spéciale, une sorte de grand mélange entre ton caractère et le mien. Elle est lunatique et rêveuse (c'est surement du à son biiju qui vient tout droit de la lune) mais elle possède une telle générosité que des fois, ça me dépasse. Elle s'entend bien avec Kyuu (K: on voit de suite son principal trait de caractère d'un coup) bien que je ne cherche pas vraiment à savoir de quoi elles parlent (je tiens à ma vie).

Je détourne les yeux de Saphy (je l'ai surnommé comme ça. Ca ne lui plaît pas beaucoup quand elle est en mode « caractère Uchiha » mais ce n'est pas grave, elle aboie plus qu'elle ne mord) et je fixe le ciel. Bien qu'elle soit d'une générosité à toute épreuve, ceci se voyant surtout au fait qu'elle ne veux rien en échange de mon entrainement, elle ne peut m'aider dans mes sentiments.

Et là, indubitablement, je repense à toi. Je t'aime toujours, même plus qu'avant si c'est possible. Tout ce que j'ai fais ses trois dernières années, c'était pour te conquérir. Et mon cœur souffre d'imaginer ne serait-ce qu'un refus de ta part. Tu me manques à un tel point que tu jugerais ça improbable si tu savais. Mais je ne peux te rechercher sans avoir fini mon entrainement. Sinon tu me traiterais d'incapable, comme d'habitude. Et je blesserais Saphy et Kyuu qui comptent sur moi.

- Tu repenses encore à ton glaçon ?

Je souris : même si je ne lui ai que très peu parlé de toi, Saphina a de suite compris ton caractère et le lien qui m'unissait à toi. Pourtant elle fut loin d'être dégoutée par cette révélation, le prenant avec un étrange sourire.

- Comment le sais-tu ? demandais-je.

- Tes yeux pétillent toujours de cette manière quand tu penses à lui.

Je me tais. De toute façon, elle n'attend pas de réponse.

- Franchement, reprit-elle, tu tiens toujours à le conquérir ?

-Hélas pour toi !! ris-je.

Elle soupira :

- Alors arrête de jouer les exhibitionnistes ; un jour, je vais te violer sur place.

- Hein ?

- Regardes-toi !! Tu respires la luxure à plein nez ! Tu es un véritable appel à la débauche, Naruto. Non, pire, au viol !!

Je suis content de l'effet que je produit sur elle. Saphy est du genre insensible d'habitude à ce niveau (elle me rappelle toi d'ailleurs) et la voir fondre, c'est un peu l'équivalent de l'annonce d'une victoire prochaine sur toi.

Je regarde son visage. Elle a détourné les yeux de gène et se mord à présent la lèvre inférieure, comme pour se punir d'avoir révélé ce qu'elle pensait. Je souris sadiquement quand je repense au fait que c'est elle qui avait voulu augmenter ma sensualité à l'aide du chakra de Kyuubi.

_Si j'arrive à la faire craquer, c'est sur qu'_il_ craque._

**Tu veux te faire violer sur place ou quoi ?**

_Non, Saphy ne le fera jamais, elle me respecte trop._

**Pas comme toi, tu es vache de l'utiliser pour un de tes tests.**

_Erreur, c'est le test ultime : puisqu'elle est en « mode Uchiha », elle est ce qui se rapproche le plus de Sasuke en ce moment… à part si tu veux que j'appelle Itachi !_

**Vas-y, essaies qu'on rigole… En tout cas, tu t'excuseras auprès d'elle quand elle reviendra tout à l'heure.**

_Oui, maman._

**La ferme, sale gamin.**

_Moi aussi je t'aime Kyuu._

C'est dans les grognements de ma démone que je prends une pose plus qu'explicite, passe ma langue sur mes lèvres et la regarde avec des yeux mis clos.

- Tu… es… sûre… ? demandais-je avec une voix suave.

Saphina rougit, se reprend (c'est dingue ce qu'elle me rappelle toi quand elle est en « mode Uchiha ») et me lance un regard mi- je-m'en-foutisme, mi-braise (étrange mélange j'en conviens).

- Appelle-moi le jour où tu l'abandonnes, éluda-t-elle.

Le problème, c'est que je ne t'abandonnerai jamais, et même si tu me jettes, je te resterai fidèle. Désolé Saphy, dans une autre vie peut-être !

Mais je n'ai pas le temps de lui répondre qu'elle s'enfuit en courant.

Je souris, fier de moi : Tu es mal, mon petit Sasu.

Et pour la première fois de ma vie, je remercie Saphy de m'avoir enseigné cette technique.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Au fait, Naru s'adresse à Sasu dans ses pensées (d'où le « tu »)

Sinon, vous en pensez quoi ?

Re-merci aux reviewers !! Ca me donne la pêche vos encouragements ! Je vous rassure, ça fini bien (après de nombreuses tortures mentales cela dit, il fallait bien que mon Drama s'explique !). Je l'ai mis dans la note dans le chapitre deux mais des gens l'on pas vu alors je le redit, c'est un chapitre par semaine puisque je suis interne dans un bled paumé !!


	4. Désespoir fb

**Titre** : Rêves et sentiments

**Auteur** : Kaeru

**Disclaimer** : Je suis super fière de ce chapitre… Mais je n'y gagne pas d'argent car à part Saphina (qui d'ailleurs n'est pas dans ce chapitre) je ne possède aucun des personnages. Mais je m'aime pour l'avoir pondu !!! (il était une heure du mat')

**Pairing** : comme d'habitude

**Résumé** **des épisodes précédents** : A la suite du départ de Sasuké, Naruto décide de partir du village, ne pouvant continuer à faire semblant d'être heureux. On les retrouve trois ans plus tard, Sasuké revenant au village pour Naruto et ce dernier en vadrouille on-ne-sais-où avec une personne du nom de Saphina qui l'entraine afin de ramener son brun près de lui (et le conquérir par la même occasion)(C'est fou comme ils sont nombriliste, même pas capable de voir que leur sentiments sont réciproque… Lamentable)

**Genre** : Romance/ Drama-Angst (bin oui, ils se torturent tous seuls)

**Avertissement** : Ai-je besoin de le répéter ?

**Beta lecteur** : Ilyena

**Note** : Passé de Naru-chan (il se torture tout seul, c'est comme ça que j'ai remarqué que ma fiction était aussi du Angst). Flash back qui s'étant sur plusieurs chapitres où il raconte son histoire depuis sa fuite de Konoha. POV de Naru (toujours, c'est mon perso principal) en « je »

**Note 2** : Les (…) sont les commentaires de Naruto à lui même tandis que les (K: …) sont mes commentaires.

Bin finalement il n'y a pas eu de ménage. Je le ferais vers le chapitre dix, quand tout le monde aura bien compris !!

Je m'aimeuuuh !! Allez, je vous lâche (même si je trouve que mon chapitre est génial), bonne lecture !!

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Chapitre 4

Depuis mon départ de Konoha, Saphy est la seule personne à m'avoir accepté, qui plus est, en toute connaissance de cause sur mon démon intérieur. Elle m'a appris tout ce qu'elle savait sur mon affinité -le vent-, comment contrôler Kyuu-chan et utiliser son chakra pour diverses choses.

Elle m'a plusieurs fois fait des avances, mais jamais aussi explicite que celle là. Malheureusement pour elle, c'est à toi que je veux appartenir. Du coup, elle m'a aussi enseigné -**verbalement et théoriquement**, je précise- ce genre de chose (bin quoi ? On fait ou on fait pas, si je veux te conquérir, je dois posséder **toutes** les connaissances)

En ce moment, elle parle avec Kyuu (je ne tiens même pas à savoir de quoi) et mystérieusement, ma mémoire me fait remonter mes souvenirs jusqu'à ma fuite de Konoha…

-**Flash Back-** (K: qui va durer un sacré bout de temps)

Au matin, je suis déjà loin de mon village natal. La fatigue menace de me faire effondrer mais je dois partir. Partir loin, le plus loin possible de toi.

Le silence est tel que j'ai l'impression de m'entendre penser… à toi, bien sur puisque tu occupes une place importante dans mon esprit mais aussi aux merveilleuses années, les plus belles de ma vie, passé avec toi et Sakura. Je souris douloureusement, quand je revois ton visage flotter devant mes yeux mais j'aime penser à toi, malgré cet énorme trou noir que je possède dans la poitrine par ta faute…

…

Je deviens même fou je parle de toi comme si je me confiais à toi, comme si tu pouvais m'entendre…

…

Finalement, je décide que ma folie est une partie de moi qui s'adresse à une partie de toi (encrée à tes dépend dans mon cœur) et je ne veux pas la repousser. Je ne sais pas combien de temps cela va durer mais je ne veux pas savoir. Ce serait comme te perdre une nouvelle fois et je ne le supporterais pas.

Malgré la force que me confis Kyuubi, je me retrouve épuisé et perdu par la même occasion. Ma démone me suggère alors de me reposer quelques minutes, ce que je fis avec joie.

Je trouve une caverne, étroite mais bien protégée avant de m'y faufiler (chassant au passage les chauve-souris) et de m'endormir rapidement…

Mais comme d'habitude, tu viens hanter mes rêves (dès fois je me demande si tu ne m'as pas envoyé un genjutsu qui ne se déclencherai que dans mon sommeil…). Ce rêve me semble familier, je l'ai déjà fais…

Tu te tiens devant ta demeure, avec un sourire démoniaque et des yeux de glace qui ne te ressemblent pourtant pas. Tu me fixes, avec un air de dégout qui me met au supplice. Je sais que le reste est tout aussi horrible (K : Non, non, c'est pas la flem' de l'écrire, même s'il est minuit) mais la douleur qui me transperce à ce moment là me fait complètement oublier tes paroles acides.

Oui, c'est vrai, j'aurai aimé t'avouer mes sentiments sans avoir peur de cet inévitable rejet. Mais je te comprends, cette réaction est banale après tout. Tu as ta fierté, et je comprends que l'idée de m'aimer, moi, l'abruti, (et un homme qui plus est) t'es inconcevable. Même si j'aurais aimé que ce ne fusse pas inéluctable. J'aurais aimé passer du temps à mieux te connaître au lieu de laisser cette rivalité s'interposer entre nous. Et j'aurais aimé ne pas t'aimer à un point où ne pas te voire ne serais-ce qu'un jour ne me détruise autant…

J'ai si mal que je ne différencie même plus la limite entre le sommeil et le réveil. Je sais en revanche que je pleure car les sanglots se répercutent autant dans la grotte que dans ma tête mais cela ne change rien, rien au vide que je ressens.

J'ai mal, j'ai si mal que c'en est devenu épouvantable. J'ai tellement envie que tout s'arrête, et mettre un terme à tout cela par moi même est bien plus que tentant. Mais je ne peux pas… je ne peux rien faire… c'est impossible…

Instinctivement, je me met en position fœtusal. Elle me permet de limiter temporairement la propagation de ce trou noir qui me dévore jour après jour, tel un rituel effroyable et douloureux. Cette sensation de manque me rend faible alors qu'elle renforce mon océan de peine... Je veux que tout s'arrête, tout simplement…

- Sasu…petit ange… revient…

Ses mots se répètent à l'infinie, sorte de litanie qui sonne étrangement comme une prière. Ma prière. Je sais que toute ma vie est basé autour de ses trois mots, ses trois simples mots qui possèdent tout pouvoir sur moi.

Si tu savais comme je t'aime… Si tu savais… Si seulement tu avais pu répondre à mes sentiments si fort que je ressens pour toi… Si tu les avais seulement _vu, _je crois que rien de tout cela ne se serais passé ainsi…

Mais tout est fini maintenant… Je suis vide…

.......................................................................................................................................................

Je me souviens à peine des mois qui suivirent. Je voyais des gens dans mes rares moments de lucidité quand ce n'était pas des chemins ou des forêts . C'est comme si mon âme c'était terré au plus profond de moi, comme si rien n'avait existé…

Je crois que c'est Kyuubi qui a pris ma place à ce moment là. Je sais que je devrais la remercier mais je ne m'en sens pas capable. Je me sens si faible… Et je suis perdu… Sans toi je suis perdu, dans les tréfonds de ma peine, pour vous, inimaginable.

Je me rappelle aussi de la lune. Je ne manquais jamais chaque pleine lune, prière silencieuse à cet astre étrangement pâle, sorte de réelle réincarnation de ton âme.

J'étais sur que toi aussi tu regardais cet astre pâle et à chaque fois, c'était comme un miroir entre nous. Je le voyais comme ça. Je ne cherchais même pas à savoir si c'étais vrai. J'y avais cru avec tellement de conviction que pour moi c'était la vérité.

Au fur et à mesure dans cet exil de peine et de douleur, je me suis crée un monde… Un monde d'illusion où rien de tout cela n'était vrai. Une hallucination qui me sauvait et m'enfonçait en même temps dans ma folie.

Tu y étais, ainsi que Sakura, Kakashi-seinsei, Iruka, Tsunade, et même Ero-sennin… Je n'avais pas besoin de plus. Je revivais notre monotonie habituelle : Chaque matin, quand je me levais, je déjeunais rapidement, faisait un minimum de toilette tout en enfilant mon jogging et d'aller au pond… Là je te voyais et je me sentais vivre à travers tes réponses, même insultante… Bien sur, je draguais Sakura, afin que personne ne remarque cette faiblesse que j'avais pour toi. Ensuite, Kakashi arrivait en retard (pour ne pas changer) sous nos grognements à Sakura et à moi. Toi tu ne disais rien, indéchiffrable, comme d'habitude, fidèle à ta réputation, à toi tout simplement…

Nous faisions ensuite quelque missions ou des entrainements. Parfois, nous avions une pause déjeuner où j'invitais toujours Sakura (qu'elle refusait) alors que mon être tout entier te le demandais à toi. Bien sur, tu ne comprenais jamais le vrai sens de cette phrase, tu ne comprenais pas qu'elle s'adressait à toi véritablement… Mais cela ne m'empêchais jamais de renouvelé ma question, encore et encore, inlassablement…

Le soir arrivait où je disais au revoir à Sakura, tandis que mon cœur te criais tous ce qu'il ressentais par un simple « s'lut ». Tu n'y répondais que rarement mais ses fois là même quand tu répondais par un « hum » mon cœur s'allégeait considérablement, se gonflait d'un espoir vain…

Et chaque soir, indéfiniment, rituel de mon cœur, je regardais la lune, cet astre qui te ressemblais tant… Car contrairement à toi, je pouvais la regarder de tout mon soûl…

Oui, je sais, je t'aime. En sachant tout ça maintenant, tu devrais comprendre l'ampleur de ses mots. Car rares sont les personnes qui aime au point où moi je t'aime… Un amour à la fois impossible et incompréhensible où toutes contraintes n'avaient pas sa place.

Mon amour était comme ça…

Et mon monde d'illusion permettait de le garder de cet océan de peine et de douleur, de le sauver de ce trou noir destructeur qui vivait en moi… Au prix de ma raison, de mon envie de vivre qui me caractérisait tant autrefois, de la réalité. Car en m'enfonçant dans ce monde pour préserver mon amour, je ne vivais que par lui… oubliant la réalité, oubliant ma promesse, ma prière…

Tu y étais avec moi dans ce monde imaginaire… Je n'avais pas besoin de t'y ramener…

Kyuu a essayé plusieurs fois de détruire ce monde, de me forcer à retourner dans la réalité, de me raisonner… Mais cela ne servit à rien car dans mon monde, elle n'existait pas. Bien que je l'apprécie à un point inimaginable pour un humain, je l'avais bannie de ma vie… Peut-être m'aurais-tu mieux accepté avec cet tare en moins. Car oui, je m'en étais rendu compte, j'étais une tare aux yeux de tous. Même pour les personnes que j'aimais, Iruka, Sakura et surement toi aussi…

Je voulais fuir cette réalité.

Je voulais juste t'aimer.

Je voulais jute… pouvoir… t'aimer…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Cela aurait pu continuer ainsi plusieurs années même toute ma vie, si un étrange chakra ne m'avais pas sortis de ce vide. Un chakra qui ressemblait énormément à la lune. Au début, j'ai cru que c'étais toi… Mais non, j'avais oublié que, même si tu ressemblais à la lune, ton énergie intérieur ne pouvait pas avoir cette force là en commun avec elle.

La personne au chakra lunaire me suivait, j'en étais sur et… Aussi incompréhensible que ce fut… J'ai eu peur de perdre ma vie… Car tout en restant suffisamment éloigné d'elle (noyé par cet océan d'abyme) pour décrire cette scène à l'imparfait, j'ai eu soudain envie de vivre…

Tellement puissante que ce ne fut ni l'instinct, ni Kyuubi…

C'était ton image qui me poussait à me sauver…

C'était mon inconscience qui t'avait ramené pour me pousser à vivre mais peut-importe car pour moi, celui qui ne voulait pas ma mort…

…C'était toi…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Je m'aime, je m'aime, je m'aime, je m'aime !! (Lecteur (je vous connais bien, je sais que vous tirez une tronche de trois kilomètres de long et que vous allez me gronder pour avoir couper ici) : …)

Sinon… Pour les reviews… c'est mort ?

Allez, comme je suis gentille (je m'aime), le chapitre suivant est la rencontre Naru-Saphy donc stressez pas pour la vie de Naru. = 3

Merci encore aux 8 reviewers (puisque Eve'ee1 en a écrit deux) qui m'ont donné le courage de continuer (d'autant plus que je traine le chapitre 11 depuis _deux semaines_ que j'en suis déjà à mon sixième jet, que je me rate à **chaque fois** et qu'en plus je peux pas me permettre de rater puisque c'est mon chapitre _**CENTRAL**_). Sur ceux, je vous laisse patienter encore une semaine. Bon courage =3 (Ily : cette bouille ne va pas arrêter la colère des lecteurs qui veulent la suite. Kae : je sais mais c'est toi qu'ils vont harceler pour savoir la suite puisque je suis injoignable en semaine Mwahahahaha)


	5. Incompréhention fb

**Titre** : Rêves et sentiments

**Auteur** : Kaeru

**Disclaimer** : Bah, si vous vous promenez dans un magasin de manga, vous en trouverez un qui s'appelle Naruto et qui est écrit par Masashi Kishimoto. Lui il se fait de l'argent avec (pognon !!) pas moi, je ne suis qu'une fanficteuse. Mais Saphina est un perso de moi, c'est pour ça que je l'aime tant.

**Pairing** : comme d'habitude.

**Résumé** **de l'épisode précédent** : (toujours dans le flash back, désolé).Naruto déambule à la suite de sa fuite de Konoha, n'ayant plus aucune envie de vivre. Désespéré, il se construit un monde d'illusion tandis qu'il laisse la réalité dépérir (heureusement que Kyuu était là !!), pendant six mois. Il sort de ce monde par un étrange chakra lunaire… =3

**Genre** : Romance/ Drama-Angst

**Avertissement** : Contient du Yaoi.

**Beta lecteur** : Ilyena (tu as cinq chapitres d'avant première ma vieille. Tu dois me maudire quand tu les relis quatre ou cinq fois pour les fautes =3).

**Note** : Toujours passé de Naru-chan. Rencontre Saphy/Naru. POV de Naru (c'est toujours mon perso principal) en « je »

**Note 2** : Les (…) sont les commentaires de Naruto à lui même tandis que les (K: …) sont mes commentaires.

J'espère que vous comprendrez la majorité de ce chapitre (c'est impossible d'en comprendre la totalité, surtout avec l'histoire de prophétie et d'incarnation sur le rôle de Saphy. Ne vous en faites pas c'est normal).

Désolé si vous ne comprenez que dalle… Bonne lecture !!

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Chapitre 5

_Pensée de Naruto_

**Pensée de Kyuubi**

Cette folle course pour la vie m'essouffla vite, comme si ce chakra étrange me pompait toute mon énergie. Mais mes jambes couraient toute seules vers cet horizon qui me semblait lointain.

Oui, mon ange, je vivrais. Je ferais tout mon possible pour te ramener dans ce chemin que je juge juste, ce chemin que tu as abandonné. Au prix de ma vie… Je sais que toi, tu ne m'aimeras jamais, malgré tout ce que je peux faire… Tant pis, je veux essayer, je veux vivre pour essayer.

Ce chemin devenait de plus en plus dangereux et j'en étais contient. La personne gagnait du terrain sur moi, moi qui, pendant six mois, n'avais effectué aucunes techniques ninjas. J'étais incapable d'accélérer l'allure, incapable de malaxer mon chakra… Quand je disais que ce monde m'avait détruit bien plus que je ne l'étais avant… Mais c'étais le prix pour te préservé et je l'avais accepté, je ne le regrettais pas.

Soudain, le chakra disparu. C'étais tellement inattendu, que je n'y croyais pas vraiment : Je poursuivais ma route avec autant de désespoir qu'auparavant. Cela aurait sans doute marché si je n'avais pas trébuché sur une stupide pierre.

Je t'aime… Ce fut mes dernières pensées. Je m'étais déjà préparé à mourir.

… (K : j'aurais pu coupé ici, là vous m'auriez assassiné ! Mwahahahaha ! Allez, je ne vais pas vous faire poireauté plus longtemps)

- Kyuu !! entendis-je.

Ce fut avec crainte que je fixa mon adversaire : Elle avait de long cheveux blanc, et elle n'était habillé qu'avec du cuir noir. Ce fut pourtant ses yeux qui m'interpelèrent : Couleur d'argent, ils étaient l'exact reflet des miens. Elle me contempla avec affection pendant quelque temps avant que ses yeux ne deviennent indéchiffrables.

Elle abordait un sourire malicieux qui contrastait fortement avec la peine qu'on pouvait voir dans ses yeux, un peu plus tôt. Elle se tenait la tête en bas, accrochée à une branche par les jambes. Elle avait l'aire jeune (elle devait faire mon âge) et elle ne portait pas de bandeau protecteur. Moi non plus, cela dit, j'étais un nuke-nin.

Je ne comprenais ni ce qu'elle faisait ici, ni pourquoi elle me fixait de cette manière, aussi insistante.

- Kyuu-chan !!!

Je me demandais vaguement comment elle le savait. J'en avais aucune idée et à vrai dire, je m'en fichait. Je me méfiais de cette personne. C'était peut-être un chasseur de prime…

**Qu'est-ce qu'elle fiche ici ?** demanda ma démone.

Sans que je sache pourquoi, je transmis sa question à voix haute.

Quelle fut ma surprise quand elle me répondit :

- Je cherche les autres, tu ne les aurais pas vu ?

**Akatsuki**, grogna Kyuu pendant que je jouais à l'interprète.

- Ah ! (il y eut un petit silence) Encore eux…

Je me releva en me dépoussiérant, avant de la fixer. Elle était tellement attirante que je m'étonnais de ne pas l'avoir remarqué plus tôt. Dégageait-elle une telle sensualité tout à l'heure ? Comment n'avais-je pas remarqué qu'elle devait être en sur-possession de phéromone (féline, rien qu'à voir la manière qu'elle avait de se tenir) qui la rendait désirable ?… Saloperie d'hormones, foutez moi la paix… Ah, non, pas là !!… (ca ne sert à rien de ricaner vient m'aider plutôt, abrutit de renard).

Je crois que j'aurais pu me contrôler si seulement elle ne m'avait pas lancé un :

- Tu sais que tu es mignon ?

C'était juste avant de m'embrasser. J'étais tellement en manque d'affection que j'y répondis sans hésiter… Tout à l'heure, je n'avais pas remarqué qu'il faisait si chaud ici, tiens.

Ma démone (jalouse surement), pris le contrôle de mon corps. La jeune fille sembla le remarquer car elle recula.

Cette fille m'intriguait. Je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un, à part toi, pouvait me donner un aussi mal de crane à force de me questionner dessus.

-Hello, Kyuu-chan !!!

-Ibytsu, que fais-tu ici ? demanda ma démone.

Elle fit semblant de réfléchir ce qui lui donna une bouille adorable… Heureusement que je n'étais plus dans mon corps, il aurait encore réagit…

**Calme toi, Naruto, ce n'est qu'une technique.**

_Comment une technique peut-elle faire ça ?_

- L'Akatsuki en voulait à mes bijuus ! Informa « Ibytsu ».

- Toujours aussi possessive à ce que je vois, grommela Kyuubi avec amusement sous le sourire attendrit de la jeune fille. Ca m'arrangerait beaucoup que tu descendes de là (elle a encore la tête à l'envers) et que tu arrêtes cette technique.

- Hahahaha ! ria la consternée. Tu l'avais remarqué ? Il faut que je m'entraine alors.

- Tu n'as que ça à faire d'inventer des techniques qui invitent les gens à la débauche ?

_Ouais d'abord !_

**Tu peux parler toi et tes sexy-métas…**

_Ouai, mais ca c'est du passé… (j'espère qu'elle va m'apprendre sa technique)_

Kyuubi soupira.

- Que veux-tu, je suis comme ça !! répliqua la fille au cheveux blancs.

Elle descendis de l'arbre avant de serrer Kyuubi dans ses bras. Sans sa technique et maintenant qu'elle était à notre hauteur, je remarquais qu'elle étais plus petite que moi (il faut fêter ça !) et que bien qu'elle était jolie, elle ne me faisait plus le même effet que tout à l'heure (ou je voyais des roses derrière elle, je suis vraiment lamentable des fois).

- Au fait, j'ai toujours tes cassettes, glissa-t-elle en s'éloignant.

Kyuubi rougit. Moi, je ne veux même pas savoir ce qui se trouve sur ces fameuses cassettes.

- Mais c'est bizarre, reprit-elle sérieuse (je me demande si ça lui arrive souvent de passer du coc à l'âne) Je ne pensais pas te trouver dans un réceptacle -qui est aussi mignon, je l'avoue- (elle se fit foudroyer du regard par Kyuubi)… Comment s'appelle-t-il ?

- Naruto.

- Et bien, Naru-chan, je crois bien que tu vas devoir me suivre…

Pourquoi ?

- Le gosse demande pourquoi ?

- Vois-tu Kyuu-chan (elle se fit une nouvelle fois foudroyer du regard), j'ai fusionné avec mon réceptacle…

_Ca n'a rien avoir avec ma question ! Elle est encore passée du coc à l'âne ?_

- Cette petite a été fait pour moi, tu sais pourquoi, la prophétie et mon rôle dans l'univers, le bijuu solaire… Mes capacités dépendent de la force avec laquelle mon réceptacle c'est donné à moi… Et elle a abandonné sa vie pour me la donner. Notre fusion est parfaite, je suis ni elle, ni Ibytsu… (K : Si vous n'avez rien compris c'est normal, le fait de le savoir ne fera pas avancer l'histoire)

**A-t-elle un caractère masculin ou féminin ? **

_Pourquoi cette question ?_

**Ibytsu est un mâle et son hôte est une femelle… Un peu comme toi et moi. La fusion entre ces deux êtres en a donné un nouveau dont la personnalité doit être surprenante.**

_Ah… Moi, ce que je vois, c'est qu'elle est incapable d'avoir une conversation compréhensible : je comprends que dalle à ce qu'elle raconte._

Elle s'arrêta et s'effondra sur le sol, au pied d'un arbre :

- Tu dois me suivre car je suis un jinchuuriki lunaire

_Elle répond enfin ! … C'est quoi ce truc ? Ca existe ?_

- Bien sur que oui, répliqua Ibytsu quand Kyuubi transmis sa remarque. Le jinchuuriki lunaire a pour mission de protéger les bijuus terrestre. Avec qui crois-tu que Kyuu est apprise toutes ses techniques ? Mais voilà, l'Akatsuki a ramené sa science pour attenter à mes bijuus alors je suis descendue sur terre. D'ailleurs je ne suis pas seule, le bijuu solaire a aussi ramené ses fesses !

**Vois-tu gamin, Ibytsu est le seul bijuu a pouvoir fusionner entièrement avec son jinchuuriki.**

_Pourquoi entièrement ?_

**Les deux âmes s'unissent, personne ne peux défaire Ibytsu (ni son chakra) de son hôte puisqu'il est devenu son hôte. Nous, nous pouvons juste être très proche, parfois sentir les sensations de l'autre. Nos chakras peuvent s'unirent jusqu'à en faire un commun, nous pouvons inverser nos place (comme maintenant) mais je ne peux devenir toi…**

- Je suis responsable de toi, Naruto, puisque que tu possèdes Kyuubi sur qui je suis sensé veiller… reprit Ibytsu.

- Comme si j'avais besoin de ça, railla ma démone.

- C'est pourquoi je dois t'apprendre à te défendre… A partir de maintenant, je serais ton sensei en chef !! continua-t-elle, visiblement très fière d'elle.

…

…

- Ca t'arrive souvent de te proclamer sensei en chef d'une personne que tu viens juste de rencontrer ? demanda Kyuubi.

- =3 !

- Cette bouille n'était pas une réponse.

- Mais Kyuu-chan, nous, on se connaît depuis longtemps !!

- C'est à Naruto que tu parlais à l'instant.

- Hihi !

Ca non plus ce n'était pas une réponse.

- Mon nom est Saphina ! Et la première technique que je vais t'apprendre est celle qui triple les phéromones !

_YAHOUU !! _

Kyuubi se boucha les oreilles en souriant devant cette exubérance retrouvé.

J'avais enfin retrouvé un semblant de vie…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Et voila !

Je suis trop fan de Saphy ! Et je m'aime =3 (vous allez finir par me trouver narcissique) !!!

Sinon, j'ai droit à des reviews pour ce méga-chapitre de la mort-qui-tue ?? =3

A la semaine prochaine !!

Ps : Merci pour les reviews pour l'annonce et à l'unanimité : mettre le lemon ! Donc, il y aura lemon de fin + le chapitre bonus qui est la semaine prochaine. (Bah, c'est bon, une semaine, c'est pas la mort ! Pour ceux qui ne veulent pas c'est pas obligé (il manquerait plus que ça), un lemon ne fait jamais avancer l'histoire).

Merci encore à Evee'e1, Shinigami Hikaku Uchiwa, blues-moon,, Kawozoe-chan qui ont chacun(e)s postés deux reviews (ou plus) et aux autres reviews qui m'ont soutenue jusque-là (au fait, après de nombreuses tentatives, j'ai enfin réussis le chapitre 11).

Et enfin merci à vous qui ne dites rien mais qui suivez quand même mon histoire (pour être arrivé ici, c'est que ça doit un tantinet vous intéresser).


	6. renaissance fb

**Titre** : Rêves et sentiments

**Auteur** : Kaeru

**Disclaimer** : Kae : Dieu du Yaoi, pourquoi n'ais-je pas le droit de dire que Naru m'appartiens ?

Dieu : Parce que quand il est sortis tu m'honorais pas encore…

Kae : snif.

Dieu : mais comme Saphy est une fille, je te la laisse.

Kae : (pense avec ironie : quelle charmante attention) Merci.

**Pairing** : Naru/Sasu/Naru, il a beaucoup de retard mais j'aime pas quand c'est trop facile. Et dites vous que plus c'est tard, meilleur sera le lemon !(niark niark)

**Résumé** : (Flash back) Après six mois de fuite, Naruto rencontre une jeune femme étrange qui se dit Jinchuuriki lunaire. Elle s'est autoproclamée sensei-en-chef de notre héros ce qui ne le dérange pas vu que la puissance qu'il peut obtenir grâce à elle peut l'aider à ramener Sasuke vers le droit chemin.

**Genre** : Romance/ Drama- Angst

**Avertissement** : Il se peut que ce soit du Yaoi. Et même s'ils mettent du temps à apparaître (sinon, ce serais trop facile et moins marrent hahahaha), il y aura minimum deux lemons !

**Beta lecteur** : Ilyena (halala)

**Note : **Entrainement de Naru ! C'est un chapitre intermédiaire qui résume ce qu'il a fait en deux ans et demi. POV Naru en « je ».

**Note 2** : Les (…) sont les commentaires de Naruto à lui même tandis que les (K: …) sont mes commentaires.

**Note 3** : Vous l'avez déjà remarqué mais j'ai oublié de préciser que les persos sont OOC.

Lalala !! la la la !

Bonne lecture (la laaa !!) !

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Chapitre 6

Les jours qui suivirent furent une petite renaissance. Bien que mon trou noir intérieur était toujours présent, je ne cherchais plus à fuir le réalité : Saphina avait une telle présence qu'elle comblait un peu le vide de mon âme.

L'entrainement commença bien assez tôt. Après être revenu à niveau, Saphina voulu m'apprendre un maximum de technique (de la manipulation du chakra démonique de Kyuu à celle des phéromones) en un minimum de temps. Bien sur, tout ceci était plus qu'épuisant mais je me pliais à cet entrainement intensifs afin de pouvoir avoir la force de te ramener, de te convaincre de revenir. C'était ma volonté et je m'y tenais avec une conviction insoupçonnable comparé à celle dont j'avais fait preuve peu de temps auparavant.

C'est ainsi que plusieurs mois s'écoulèrent. Peu à peu je devenais plus fort, autant physiquement que mentalement : L'entrainement obnubilait tant mon esprit que tu cessais petit à petit de me hanter, bien que ton image flottait souvent devant mes yeux. Je savais que tu étais à la fois ma force et ma faiblesse… Tu étais détermination et mon découragement…

Un jour, Saphina devina que j'aimais une personne à en mourir. Je n'ai pas encore compris comment elle avait fait pour le découvrir (bien que ça ne devait pas être dur puisque tu es mon univers : me connaître équivaux à te connaître) mais je ne me sentais pas prêt à lui parler de toi à ce moment là. A la réflexion, c'est à partir de cet instant qu'elle a commencé à m'enseigner ça aussi…

En un an, j'ai du apprendre une cinquantaine de techniques et j'ai du visiter une grande partie du monde (pour suivre une incorrigible touriste aux cheveux blanc).

A la première « vrai » ville, Saphina c'est jetée sur un magasin de vêtement. Non pour elle mais pour moi. La tenue volée à Konoha avait plus que souffert de cet entrainement et Saphy déplorait tout le temps qu'elle « ne me faisait pas honneur » selon sa propre expression. Je crois que si j'avais su quel genre de vêtements elle allait me choisir, j'aurais refusé net qu'elle entre dans ce magasin…

Ensuite, elle m'avait trainé chez le coiffeur. Trois heures plus tard, mes cheveux étaient coupés et resplendissait sous le soleil. J'avais toujours ma « frange » et mes « piques » ne tenaient plus aussi bien, allant plutôt vers l'avant. J'avais aussi eu deux mèches, semblable à celles du quatrième Hokage (K : c'est un grand mélange entre Yondaime et Zack (avec sa mèche rouge de devant (cf fin du chap.)) dans FF7).

Le lendemain, bien que je m'étais douté d'un subterfuge de mon seinsei afin de m'obliger à porter les habits qu'elle m'avait acheté, je fut surpris de trouver ma tenue habituelle en lambeau dans ma poubelle (K : héhé). C'est donc en pestant de colère et en rougissant de gène que j'avais revêtit un tee-shirt moulant sans manche et un pantalon en cuir noir (confortable je dois dire. Rien à voire avec mon ancien jogging mais c'étais le meilleur de la série). Après avoir passé un rapide coup de brosse, de m'être étonné de mon apparence actuel et d'avoir mis au point un discourt de colère devant ma glace, j'étais sortis.

Et là, un incroyable silence m'avait accueillit (bien que je ne maitrisais pas encore très bien la technique des phéromones). Mais moi, incontinent de l'effet que je produisais, je m'étais dirigé d'un pas rageur vers Saphina (qui sortit un mouchoir à toute vitesse). Mon passage avait, paraît-il, provoqué plusieurs évanouissements et mon arrêt devant mon seinsei-en-chef avait été accueillit avec de nombreux grognements.

J'avais alors pris une grande inspiration mais Saphina m'avait coupé :

- Si elle ne craque pas, c'est qu'elle est insensible.

Je n'avais pas compris sur le coup. Mais quand l'information fut décodé, je m'étais explosé de rire en comprenant ce que Saphina essayait de faire.

- Merci Saphy mais… Ce… N'est pas… « Elle », avais-je réussit à dire entre deux éclats de rire.

Il y eu alors un long silence. Craignant de l'avoir dégouté, je m'étais tu à mon tour sans avoir la force de la regarder. Mais elle avait dit alors :

- Kyuu !? Tu n'as quand même pas fait ça ?...

J'avais inconsciemment levé les yeux vers elle : Elle possédait des yeux malicieux où aucun dégout ne pouvait s'y lire ainsi qu'un sourire étrange. Dans ma tête, ma démone riais aux éclats. C'est ainsi que j'ai compris, (plus ou moins) que Saphina m'acceptait tel que j'étais.

Je crois que c'est l'un de mes meilleurs souvenirs : savoir qu'elle m'acceptait malgré mes « tares » me redonnait de l'espoir quand à la suite.

Un peu plus tard, j'avais effectué un rituel spécial afin que Kyuubi et moi puissions mélanger nos chakras. Il permettait de libérer ma démone de sa cage à condition que je porte une marque qui montrait au monde qui j'étais. C'est ainsi que, sous la tutelle de Saphina, mon corps pris quelques caractéristiques de ma renarde. Mon esprit avait alors été envoyé dans un genjutsu (dont je ne garde aucun souvenir sauf celle incompréhensible de ton visage inquiet). C'est ainsi que j'ai obtenu des éclats rouges dans les yeux et plusieurs mèches (rouges elles- aussi) dans mes cheveux, les principales étant la plus longue (qui prônait devant mes yeux) et celle que j'avais tressé à la suite d'un ennui mortel et que je n'avais jamais défait sous l'insistance de Saphina (qui se trouvait derrière mon oreille droite).

C'est à la suite de ce rituel que les « combats » entre moi et Saphina. Le but était simplement de toucher l'autre. Je sais que Saphina n'utilisait qu'un toute petite partie de sa puissance mais elle était déjà très rapide. C'est avec cet entrainement que me vitesse augmenta (d'ou mes quatre victoires).

En deux ans et demi d'entrainement intensifs, j'ai du apprendre plus de deux cents techniques (certaines inutiles pour un ninja). Mais je ne me sentais pas encore prêt à voler de mes propres ailes. Ni à partir seul, ni à te revoir, bien que ma santé mentale fraichement acquisse et ton absence avait redoublé mon amour pour toi au lieu de l'éteindre. Pourtant, je sais que j'aurais été brisé de te voir maintenant… Ne m'en veut pas mon ange… Saches que tu restes le seul être à avoir le pouvoir de me détruire…

-**Fin du** **Flash Back-**

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

Voilà !! Un petit chapitre qui explique qu'il ne c'est rien passé d'autre pendant trois ans. Foutez vous de ma gueule si vous voulez mais c'est mon sixième chapitre six !! Quoi qu'il en soit, je vous laisse un chapitre bonus (contenant du lemon) qui ne vous apprendra rien à l'histoire !!

=3

Délire en prime : Les lumières s'éteignent après un « coupez » du réalisateur.

Kae : Enfin il est fini ce maudis flash back. J'ai cru qu'on allais jamais y sortir.

Ily : Euh…

Kae : C'est pareil, d'après mes prévisions, ils ne sont pas prêt de se dire leur sentiments. Deux couillons, je te jure.

Ily : Kae…

Kae : Heureusement que Saphy et Saku leur bottes le cul sinon j'aurais été obliger de faire une centaine de chapitre avant qu'ils s'avouent leurs sentiments.

Ily : La camera…

Kae : Le plus chiant, je crois que c'est quand Naruto dit ne pas compter pour Sasuké. J'ai une envie folle de le prendre par son tee-shirt et de lui coller le scripte à la gueule dans ses moments là.

Ily : Ils ont oublié d'éteindre la camera…

Kae : …

Ily : Et on est en live…

Kae : …

Ily : je m'excuse pour les mots non-censurés.

Kae : …

Ily : Même s'ils sortaient du cœur.

Kae : …

Ily : Je compatis.

Kae : N'empêche, je n'en pense pas moins…


	7. départ

**Titre** : Rêves et sentiments

**Auteur** : Kaeru

**Disclaimer** : Kae : Saphy !!

Saphy : quoi ?

Kae : snif. Tu peux pas convaincre Naruto de m'appartenir ?

Saphy : Non, il a peur de toi. Et en plus, tu as déjà les dix dragons de l'apocalypse.

Kae : Oui, mais c'est pas pareil. Pour la peine, je vais mettre May et Lionel ensemble.

May & Lionel : PARDON ?

Saphy : Je suis d'accord, c'est un bon choix (mdr).

Kyuubi : Moi aussi je veux voir T-T

May (à Lionel) : Pourquoi on appartient à cette folle ?

Lionel : Parce que c'est la première a nous avoir crée…

May & Lionel : Beuh…

Naruto : ouf !

**Pairing** : Délire et bonus mis à part, c'est du Sasu/Naru.

**Résumé** : Pendant trois chapitres (bonus mis a part), on suivait le passé de Naru depuis son départ de Konoha (rencontre Naru/Saphy et son entrainement).

**Genre** : Romance/ Drama- Angst

**Avertissement** :Yaoi (je crois que vous l'aviez déjà remarqué ^^).

**Beta lecteur** : Ilyena (encore)

**Note : **Si on est enfin sortit du flash back (moi non plus j'aime pas les flashs Back) c'est pour suivre Sasu. Je tiens à m'excuser d'avance auprès de Sakura pour ce que Sasuke lui fait subir dans ce chapitre (Mwahaha) mais c'était essentiel (sans toi, Saku, et Saphy j'aurais du faire une centaine de chapitre avant qu'il s'avoue enfin leur sentiment).

**Note 2** : Les (…) sont les commentaires de Naruto à lui même tandis que les (K: …) sont mes commentaires.

**Note 3** : Merci aux reviewers !!!!!

Bin j'ai rien à rajouter.

Bonne lecture!

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Chapitre 7

Sasuké franchi la porte du village. Il salua Izumo et Kotetsu (qui gardaient la porte à ce moment là) qui lui répondirent avant de continuer sa route.

Quand il était revenu au village, beaucoup de personne l'avait traité comme un moins que rien (ce qui était vrai, ce disait-il, puisqu'il avait fuit par peur). Mais il avait passé outre les commentaires des villageois… Après tout, n'était-ce pas eux qui avait martyriser Naruto alors qu'il ne mesurait que trois pommes.

Depuis son retour, trois mois c'étaient écoulé. Trois mois à faire le maximum pour ce racheter, trois mois à se coltiner Sakura lors de ses missions ou à ses retours…

Parce que maintenant, il effectuait des missions en solo : devant ses efforts pour se faire pardonner, Tsunade n'avait plus à le tester. Car bien que ça la tuait de l'admettre, elle voyait bien qu'elle faisait ça pour Naruto.

- Sasukeeee-kunnnn !!

Ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel avant de lâcher un soupir silencieux. Son bras fut alors harpé par ceux d'un bonbon rose qui hurlait du « Sasuke-kun » à longueur de journée.

- Tu reviens de mission ? Tu as l'aire fatigué. Je vais venir avec toi chez l'Hokage.

Cette fois-ci, Sasuké soupira franchement. Mais, d'un optimisme à toute épreuve, Sakura prit ça pour un oui et le tira de toutes ses forces, en débitant un long monologue strident.

Pour se calmer, il visualisa mentalement une image de son ange blond et un micro-sourire heureux flotta alors sur ses lèvres.

Le trajet fut long et tortueux pour ses pauvres oreilles qui, ne supportant plus la tonalité aigus et le débits rapide d'une Konoichi rose, commençaient à siffler. Ce fut donc avec soulagement qu'il aperçut la tour de l'Hokage et avec désespoir qu'il compris que Sakura ne le lâcherais pas avant d'être arrivé devant la porte.

Mais, (hélas !!) ils n'eurent pas le temps de ce dire un au revoir en bonne et du forme car la porte du bureau vola en éclats, révélant une Tsunade au bord de la crise de nerf.

-Lis-ça, ordonna-t-elle à Sasuke en lui fourrant deux lettres dans les mains. Le brun haussa un sourcil mais lu quand même le contenu des deux missives :

Demande d'aide urgente de Suna

_Notre Kasekage s'est fait enlever par l'Akatsuki. _

_Nous vous demandons humblement de l'aide, en accord avec le traité de paix que nous avons passer. _

_Nous vous remercions de votre compréhension._

- Gaara ? demande Sasuke, neutre.

- Lis l'autre, tu comprendras.

_Déesse solaire _(Incompréhension)

_Vous qui ne recherchez que l'équilibre, sachez que celui-ci est de nouveau sur le point de ce rompre : En effet, l'organisation de la lune rouge –l'Akatsuki- attente en ce moment à tous mes bijuus. _

_C'est pourquoi je quémande à genou votre soutien._

_Votre serviteur._

- Tous les bijuus… Nota-t-il.

- C'est exact, confirma-t-elle.

Il échangea un coup d'œil avec Tsunade. Puis sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, Sasuke ouvrit la fenêtre et sauta à l'extérieur. Sakura, inquiète pour son beau brun, le suivit.

- Puis-ce tu réussir à le trouver avant eux, pria Tsunade.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

Se fut par la force des choses que Sakura rattrapa Sasuke. Il était chez lui et préparait un sac qui, de toute évidence, contenait assez d'affaire pour un long voyage.

- Sasuké-kun… Tu ne comptes pas repartir… Murmura Sakura.

Il en répondis pas et jeta un tee-shirt dans son sac.

- Mais, reprit-elle, je… je t'ai fait confiance ! Je… je me suis entrainé dur pour toi et… (un pantalon suivit la course du tee-shirt) et tu DOIS être à MOI !!

Sasuké se stoppa et la dévisagea avec froideur. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent ainsi avant qu'il ne se décide à bouger. Il disparut alors dans la salle de bain et y ressortit armé d'un gel douche et d'un shampoing (K : de marque attention).

- Tous les bijuus sont en danger, dit-il.

- Et alors ? répliqua-t-elle avec froideur.

- Je ne suis pas un objet, continua-t-il presque tendrement.

- C'est moi qui est convaincu Tsunade de te faire confiance.

- Ce n'est pas une raison

- Tu ne dois pas me décevoir.

Sasuke lâcha les produits dans le sac et lui tourna le dos.

- Naruto est en danger : L'Akatsuki…

- Je m'en fiche de lui, coupa Sakura. Après tout, ce n'est qu'un idiot, un lâche, un…

- Tais-toi, cracha-t-il en se tournant vers elle.

Même si ça ne se voyait pas beaucoup, Sasuké bouillait maintenant de rage. Une lueur menaçante éclairait ses yeux mais Sakura ne la vit pas, malheureusement pour elle…

- Oh ? continua-t-elle, tu le défends maintenant ? C'est pour te donner bonne conscience ? Mais après tout, tu sais très bien qu'il n'est qu'une m***e, une…

Elle se tut, horrifiée : Sasuke était maintenant devant elle, tenant un kunaï sur la gorge de la konoichi, visage crispé par la rage et une lueur meurtrière dans les yeux. Mais ce fut avec une voix calme bien que polaire qu'il dit :

- Je t'ai dit de la fermer.

Un silence s'installa. Sasuke, quand il su qu'elle avait compris, se détourna d'elle, lança le kunaï sur le lit et fini son sac.

- Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il a enduré. Tu ne sais rien de lui, ni de moi.

Il ferma son sac, le mis sur son dos et pris son sabre.

- C'est vrai que je l'ai abandonné le premier… Mais si je suis revenu, ce n'est ni pour le village, ni pour toi, ni même pour moi. Si tu veux le détester, l'insulter, évite de le faire devant moi. C'est le conseil que je te donne si tu tiens à la vie.

Il s'approcha de la fenêtre, posa un pied sur l'encadrement et se tourna vers elle :

- Franchement tu me dégoutes Sakura, lui dit-il avec haine.

Puis il s'enfuit par la fenêtre…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Sakura s'écroula dans cette chambre désormais vide. De grosses larmes coulèrent sur ses joues et un sourire forcé et triste étira ses lèvres :

- Je savais que ça finirait comme ça…

Ses mots résonnèrent dans tout le manoir. Comprenant qu'il n'éprouvait –et n'éprouverai- rien pour elle, elle se leva et fouilla dans la chambre de son aimé tel une âme perdue afin d'emporter avec elle un dernière trace de lui…

Après avoir ouvert plusieurs tiroirs de vêtements, elle en ouvrit un qui contenait un seul cahier. Cet objet l'attira dès qu'elle le vit, bien qu'il était noir comme la nuit et que seul deux mot ornait la couverture :

Mon ange.

Avec un froncement de sourcils, ignorant que l'Uchiha aimait quelqu'un, (K : elle est vraiment bigleuse) elle ouvrit le cahier et écarquilla les yeux quand elle tomba sur un poème :

_De par ma faute, je sais que tu n'es plus _

_De cette erreur, je sais que je t'ai perdu_

_Pourtant mon ange, je sais qu'au grand jamais_

_Tu ne me quitteras comme moi je t'ai quitté_

_Puisses-tu, bel ange innocent, me pardonner_

_Moi qui suis revenu pour t'aimer_

Sakura cligna des yeux, surprise. Elle savait que c'était l'écriture de Sasuke mais ce texte lui ressemblait tellement peu qu'elle en restait bouche bée. Mais après plusieurs relectures intensives et quelques larmes émues plus tard, elle compris enfin qu'un sentiment trop fort ce cachait derrière ses quelques lignes. Curieuse, elle parcourut les autres pages. Outre d'autres poèmes et quelques pages vierges, il y avait des phrases du genre : « La fatalité veut que l'on prenne toujours les bonnes résolutions trop tard » ou encore « Pour certain, il est difficile d'oublier leur amour, pour d'autre, il est facile d'aimer l'oubli ».

Plusieurs larmes coulèrent sans retenue quand elle comprit l'intensité de l'amour que Sasuke portait à cette personne. C'était impensable de sa part, lui qui ne montrait jamais ses pensées. Bien qu'elle ne savait pas qui était cette personne, elle sentait qu'elle aurait sa réponse à la dernière page.

Quelle fut sa surprise quand elle tomba sur un dessin de Naruto (k : Bin oui, Sasuké est un dessinateur aussi !). Il y avait tant de détail précis qu'elle cru qu'il allais se mettre à respirer avant de lui lancer un sourire éclatant, comme à l'accoutumé. Sakura en resta ébahit. Elle n'avait jamais vu que Naruto avait une telle intensité dans ses yeux.

En dessous, il y avait trois mots…

Je t'aime.

Sakura sentit une nouvelle fois ses larmes couler. La force de l'amour que portait Sasuke à Naruto la dépassait. Jamais, au grand jamais, elle ne l'aimerait autant… Mais elle comprit un chose importante : Il ne lui appartenait pas et elle, elle souffrirait bien moins que Sasuke s'il perdait Naruto.

- Prend soin de lui, Naruto, il le mérite maintenant. De toute façon, je t'obligerai à l'aimer sinon, plaisanta-t-elle au milieu des larmes.

Elle posa le cahier prêt du kunaï, ouvert à la dernière page et sourit au dessin :

- J'ai compris maintenant…

Sa main glissa sur les trois mots finaux avant d'effleurer sa joue :

- Je te le laisse…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

Et voilà !!

Alors, si on résume, on a un Sasuke sentimental (bon, après tout on ne sais pas comment il est chez lui dans le manga), une Sakura pleurnicheuse (ca, ca ne change pas trop) et un Naruto qui déprime (On ne sais pas vraiment ce qui se passe dans sa tête)…

…

Sinon, prenons une grande inspiration et tous ensemble : « ENFIN il est partis !! ». Sortez le champagne =D

Je tiens à signalé que le poème et de moi (hourra).

Je tiens aussi à dire (en réponse à une review(oui, tu es visé CookieCrisp)) que dès le départ, Naru se savait uké et franchement, ça ne le gène pas (c'est juste le monde à l'envers puisque c'est lui le mieux renseigné des deux). Le chapitre bonus était juste un petit délire pour remercié Kimi-Sama et les reviewers (Bon, ok j'avoue qu'au départ, c'est juste parce que j'ai eu une super illumination alors que je m'endormais (Ca vous arrive pas d'avoir des idées de la mort-qui-tue pour un lemon pendant que vous vous endormez vous ?) et c'est donc à une heure du mat' un dimanche que je l'ai commencé et c'est en cours de français que je l'ai fini (Oh, c'est bon, c'est ça où je met trois semaines à sortir un chapitre alors pas de commentaire du genre « quelle mauvaise élève franchement »^^)).

Sur ceux, je pars en mode raccontage de life en vous avouant que je suis vraiment très heureuse d'avoir enfin des lecteurs qui ne lisent pas mes fics parce qu'ils y sont forcé mais parce qu'ils en ont envie. Alors merci beaucoup.

Enfin, je poste le chapitre 8 avec celui là. Vous comprendrez pourquoi, rien qu'en parcourant la barre bleu à droite (vous savez, celle qu'on utilise pour descendre)…


	8. Recueil

**Titre** : Rêves et sentiments

**Auteur** : Kaeru

**Disclaimer** : Non, non, nonnnnn non non non nonononooooon. Bon Ok, j'arrête de chanter pour vous faire fuir pour que vous évitiez d'entendre que Sasu et Naru ne sont pas à moi… et les autre aussi (snif, ne me forcez pas à dire que le contexte non plus, ça coulait de source)…

**Pairing** : Comme on a eu le Naru/Sasu dans le bonus, c'est donc du Sasu/Naru !!

**Résumé** : Sakura s'est fait jeter par Sasuke (hahaha) avant de trouver un mystérieux carnet de poème et de comprendre le liens qui unissent nos deux protagonistes préférés.

**Genre** : Romance/ Drama- Angst

**Avertissement** :Yaoi, vous attendiez à quoi d'autre de la part d'une yaoiste folle et sadique ?

**Beta lecteur** : Ilyena (toujours)

**Note : **Petit chapitre (petit, petit) de Sasu et quelques de ses poèmes (piti piti chapite piti)

**Note 2** : Les (…) sont les commentaires de Naruto à lui même tandis que les (K: …) sont mes commentaires.

**Note 3** : Merci aux reviewers !!!!!

C'est qu'il est sentimental notre piti Sasu !!

Bonne lecture!

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Chapitre 8

Tsunade avait déjà du avertir les gardiens car Sasuke n'eu aucun mal à sortir du village. Une fois dehors, il se mit à courir… Car une seule et même pensée lui venait à l'esprit : Son ange était en danger…

Et dire que tout cela était de sa faute ! S'il n'avait pas été si lâche, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Comme il se haïssait en ce moment…

Et comme il haïssait les villageois. S'ils avaient accepté son ange tel qu'il était au lieu de n'y voire que Kyuubi, ce dernier aurait pu supporter son propre départ. Car après tout, son ange n'avait ni demandé à naître orphelin, ni d'avoir ce maudis démon renard à l'intérieur de lui. Et dire qu'il avait supporté ce dédain seul depuis sa naissance !!

De colère, Sasuke accéléra. Quels imbéciles ils étaient… Comment pouvaient-ils haïr un être aussi doux, comment pouvaient-ils ne pas se rendre compte qu'il n'avait rien de Kyuubi ?

Tsunade avait raison. Il allais avoir besoin d'aide pour réaliser son rêve. Sasuke l'aiderai. Depuis le jour où il avait dépassé son égaux pour vouloir le bonheur de son ange, il avait comprit qu'il avait besoin de sa présence, de son sourire. Il avait besoin de lui, tout simplement. Alors il avait franchi ce stade de question et de dégout…

Il s'était promis de le rendre heureux.

Il ne l'abandonnerais pas…

Il ne l'abandonnerais plus…

Car quand on aime à ce point là, perdre cette âme si chère c'est pire que de perdre sa propre vie… Et c'est ce qu'il risquait à présent : son amour qu'il croyait invincible et éternel était une nouvelle fois face à un danger. Mais il ne serait plus seul : Sasuke sera là cette fois pour lui.

Cette détermination nouvelle était d'autant plus forte face à ces obstacles nouveaux. Mais il savait qu'il les franchirait puisqu'il serait avec lui.

Jamais plus il ne l'abandonnerai…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

_Par ton seul sourire, tu recolores le monde._

_C'est cette naïveté si touchante qui a détruit cette barrière de glace qui enserrait mon cœur._

_Toi qui représente la lumière_

_Dans mon monde de ténèbres_

_Toi qui su me redonner courage_

_Dans ce quotidien de peur_

_Toi qui a su réveiller l'amour_

_Qui se cachait derrière tant de haine_

_Tu as réveillé mon âme_

_Prisonnière de ce vide_

_Avec ta candeur enfantine_

_Tu as détruit le regard des adultes_

_Et je garderai avec moi tous tes souvenirs_

_Dans le profond et inimaginable néant_

_Que je suis devenu en te perdant…_

_Tous ses souvenirs sont nôtres… _

_Et je ne les oublierais jamais peu importe où je suis…_

_Laisse moi te rejoindre dans ce lieu inaccessible…_

_Ne rejoins pas les étoiles sans savoir…_

_Ne me laisse pas seul une fois encore._

_Je sais que je t'aime_

_Que je te vivrais au delà de mes rêves_

_Soit heureux malgré mon absence_

_Pour y garder une part de ton innocence_

_Car c'est à travers ce sourire enfantin _

_Que ce monde se colore enfin._

_Je sais maintenant que ma vie m'a été offerte afin que je puisse te la donnée…_

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

Eh, j'avais prévenue que c'étais un petit chapitre ! Sasu n'a pas besoin de ce convaincre comme Naru.

Comme j'ai eu pitié de vous (et de la malheureuse et solitaire page), j'ai écris les poème de Sasu (qui, au passage, sont tous de moi).

Ola, je vous vois venir avec vos gros sabots et vos grands chevaux : « Pourquoi t'a pas coller ce f*****g passage au chapitre suivant ?!? ».

Parce que j'avais pas envie (esquive la patate). Et parce que le chapitre suivant contient de (esquive la poire) des combats avec Naru et que (Fini rapidement en voyant tout les lecteurs armé de tomates) le passage du « il » au « je » n'allais pas bien dans ce cas précis et, surtout, j'avais prévu un certain nombre de chapitre et que je ne voulais pas en manger un !! (S'en va en courant) A la semaine prochaiiiiiiiiiiiiine !!


	9. Verité

**Titre** : Rêves et sentiments

**Auteur** : Kaeru

**Disclaimer** : Non, je ne suis pas l'auteur de Naruto sinon, vous le sauriez : Naru serait déjà avec Sasu ou alors Sasu serait mort en tombant sur le balais à chiote en accrochant un cadre contenant un « Love Itachi » (où là, j'écoute trop de saga MP3).

**Pairing** : Sasu/Naru (le lemon est à la fin de la fic)

**Résumé** : Sakura s'est fait jeter par Sasuke avant de trouver un mystérieux carnet de poème et de comprendre le liens qui unissent nos deux protagonistes préférés. Pendant ce temps, Sasuke part à la recherche de son blond et se promit de ne jamais l'abandonner s'il le retrouvait.

**Genre** : Romance/ Drama- Angst/ Aventure (Ca commence maintenant l'aventure, avec les combats Akatsukiens)

**Avertissement** :Comme d'hab'. J'ai la flemme de vous prévenir cette fois ci et vu que vous ne commencez pas une fic au chapitre 9…

**Beta lecteur** : Ilyena (encore et toujours)

**Note : **Alors dans ce chapitre, il y a plein de chose : Annonce de la fin de l'entrainement de Naru, attaque Akatsukienne, raison de l'attaque de Kyuu-chan sur Konoha et don d'Kimoshi (sentiment) (sabre de Naru).

**Note 2** : Les (…) sont les commentaires de Naruto à lui même tandis que les (K: …) sont mes commentaires.

Un petit combat en prime =3

Bonne lecture!

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Chapitre 9

C'est avec brio que j'esquive le coup de poing de Saphina. Je lui répond alors par une collision d'épaule qu'elle esquive à son tour… juste avant de me baisser pour éviter un coup de pied. Je saute alors en arrière et envoie une mini-tornade sur Saphina qui réplique avec un katon… Que je rate en sacrifiant un Kage-buchin.

J'ai à peine posé mes pieds sur le sol que Saphy réattaque déjà, sans me laisser le moindre repos. Mes mains sont, d'un coup, armées de longues griffes renforcées par du chakra de vent. Je pare alors toutes ses attaques jusqu'à ce qu'elle recule. Férocement, je lui envoie alors un fuuton-shuriken… qu'elle esquive seulement grâce à son pouvoir lunaire. Mais je sais où elle va aller et je frappe à cette endroit là. Surprise, elle se penche mais c'est déjà trop tard : j'attrape son poing pour lui montrer le long cheveux blanc que j'avais dans la main…

… Et souligner par la même occasion qu'elle avait une coupure sur la joue…

Elle reste un moment immobile par la surprise (pendant très longtemps en fait) avant d'éclater d'un rire nerveux.

- Tu es devenu fort Naruto ! Même le sharingan n'aurait pas pu me suivre à cette vitesse…

Je lui souris en noyant mon début de peine à l'évocation de ton œil.

- Cela fait donc dix victoires pour toi… Tu sais ce que ça signifie ?

Ave un mauvais présentement, je nie. Elle me sourit tristement et tendrement, me prend dans ses bras et l'on reste ainsi quelques instants.

- Tu es grand maintenant mon fils…

J'ai toujours considéré Saphy comme ma mère, après mon seinsei. Elle aussi, et je sais très bien pourquoi, aujourd'hui, elle utilise ce nom pour m'appeler… Mais je veux qu'elle me le dise d'elle même…

- Tu peux partir le sauver maintenant, dit-elle avec un petit sourire avant de fondre en larmes dans mes bras. Mon fils est tellement grannnnd T-T

**Oh oui, tellement**, pleurniche ma démone.

- Il va rejoindre son amour et nous faire plein de yaoiii TT-TT.

**Oh oui !! Plein !**

- A force, il en oubliera même le nom de sa mère TT-TT.

**Cool !**

- Bande de perverses, grondais-je gentiment aux deux femmes de ma vie.

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu n'as toujours pas compris qu'on était yaoiste.

Je me crispe de surprise. Soudain, le sourire étrange de Saphy prit tout son sens.

**Oui, c'est vrai, si tu étais moins poli en écoutant au porte, tu le saurais déjà depuis longtemps.**

Alors, heureusement que je n'écoutais pas.

-Ce ne sera pas non plus de ma faute si tu retrouves des caméras dans ta chambre.

**Qu'es-ce que tu insinues là ?**

Au secours, je suis entouré de deux folles…

- Mon bébé est tellement grand !! TT-TT

- C'est bon, je n'ai pas encore dix-huit ans, grognais-je avec amusement. Et puis tu as fini ton mélodrame ?

- Oui, c'est bon, dit-elle en souriant…

Avant de se crisper de peur.

C'est si soudain que je me demande vaguement si ce n'est pas une blague. Mais je compris qu'elle était sérieuse quand elle plaqua sa main sur ma bouche. Le silence devint alors pesant dans cette attente tendue d'un danger pour moi inestimé.

Un kunai franchi alors le rideau de fougère qui nous entourait (Kae : et oui, encore de la forêt). Saphina me poussa, sans douceur, de sa trajectoire en hurlant au passage un « kuso » peu discret.

Je me rattrape in-extrémiste et je retrouve mon ancien seinsei devant moi. Ses cheveux blancs semblaient s'hérisser d'eux même tandis qu'un grognement sourd sortit de sa gorge.

Deux silhouettes akatsukiennes nous faisaient face.

Je me fige en les reconnaissant. Devant moi, ce trouve celui pour lequel tu m'as quitté. Ton frère, Itachi Uchiwa.

Je détourne les yeux pour observer Kisamé. Lui au moins, ne m'enfoncera pas dans un genjutsu rien que pour l'avoir regarder une microseconde de trop… Et il ne me rappellera pas toi non plus…

Mais Saphy m'intrigue : elle qui est toujours très pointilleuse sur l'éducation et la manière de ce tenir en toute circonstance se retrouve à quatre pattes, dans une posture enragée et féline.

- Naru, murmure-t-elle d'une voix qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Occupe toi de Itachi, le temps que j'en finisse avec le poisson… S'il t'envoie un genjutsu, repousse le à l'aide de ton illusion…

J'acquiesce en sentant que, de toute façon, Saphina n'attendait pas de contestation. En ce moment, elle n'était plus mon amie mais mon supérieur. Et elle était furieuse. Ses doigts étaient crispés par la haine et ses yeux étaient fendus.

Elle fixe ses deux adversaires avant d'attraper ses deux armes et de les sortir hors de leurs fourreaux avec un son merveilleusement doux. L'une était blanche et semblait légère bien qu'imposante. Elle émettait sa propre lumière même si elle ne m'aveuglait pas. L'autre en revanche était massive. Noire comme une nuit sans lune, elle semblait absorber toute lumière. L'une comme l'autre étaient opposées et, si la noire terrifiait, la blanche, au contraire, rassurait.

Elle pointa la plus dangereuse selon moi vers le duo.

- Désolé pour la petite fête, mais vous n'êtes pas sur la liste des invités… Vous êtes prié de déguerpir sur le champs…

- Sans blague, ironisa le « poisson » en s'armant de Samehada avant de se jeter sur Saphina.

Le boucan qui suivit me renseignait suffisamment sur l'importance de cette bataille, bien que je n'y fit pas attention, concentré sur mon propre combat visuel.

Ton frère m'envoya plusieurs genjutsu que j'esquivais avec adresse en les confrontant à mon monde d'illusion, Kyuu prenant alors le contrôle de mon corps. Nous ripostions mentalement et physiquement tel un unique être. Plusieurs coups furent ainsi échangés, terminés hélas rapidement par une intervention de Saphina, qui envoya valser mon adversaire à l'aide d'un incroyable coup de pied. Elle le menaça ensuite de sa lame ténébreuse.

- Pourquoi ? demande-t-elle, avec un calme trop parfait pour en être un réellement.

Je fut largué : pas besoin d'avoir un cerveau pour comprendre que l'Akatsuki en voulait aux Bijuu…

…

…J'ai, d'un coup, la net impression que sa question n'avait rien à voir avec le but de cette organisation…

Itachi et elle se toisèrent un long moment avant que Saphina ne soupire :

- Je m'en doutais… Je me disais que ton ami avait été vaincu trop facilement…

Sur cette mystérieuse phrase, elle jeta au son épée ténébreuse et posa son index sur son front. Elle s'accroupit ensuite devant lui qui, mystérieusement, ne bougeait pas, avant d'écarter une mèche rebelle et de détacher son bandeau protecteur.

- Tu sais que tu sera obligé de me répondre un jour…

Elle posa ensuite son doigt sur le front du nuke-nin (Kae : attendez avant de hurler !!). D'étranges signes blancs tel des hiéroglyphes s'étendirent alors sur la peau de ce dernier. (Kae : là oui, vous pouvez hurler, je ne suis qu'une copiteuse d'Heavenly Sword). Ce fut alors sous un cri d'extrême souffrance qu'Itachi perdit la vie.

- … Ce jour là, je voudrais la vérité…

Ce fut alors sous mes yeux écarquillés par la surprise que le corps de ce dernier ce transforma en celui d'un inconnu (Kae : vous ne croyiez pas vraiment que j'aurais pu le faire tuer aussi facilement, quand même ?).

- Que… commençais-je.

- Tu sais pourquoi Kyuu-chan a attaqué le village ? coupa-t-elle.

Je reste silencieux par la surprise et la soudaineté de cette révélation. Kyuu aussi, elle qui, habituellement, est une bavardeuse invétérée. Je sais qu'elle n'est pas prête à ce confesser d'elle-même.

- Autrefois, j'y étais, pour une affaire que je ne citerais pas. Et… ma véritable identité fut découverte par un homme peu scrupuleux qui me voulait du mal que je ne citerai pas non plus. Si Kyuubi a attaqué ton village, te faisant vivre l'enfer que tu as vécu, c'est de ma faute… (Elle hésita) Je… Je n'étais pas assez forte… Cet homme avait le pouvoir de contrôler Kyuubi et… … Elle qui était venue pour me sauver…

…

…

Saphina resta songeuse un instant avant de se tourner vers moi, armée d'un grand sourire faux.

- Je ne t'en veux pas Kyuu, ce n'ai pas de ta faute…

…

- Quand à toi, Naruto, ne juge personne pour ce qu'il peut faire sans savoir pourquoi il l'a fait.

Pour moi, cette remarque s'adressait à toi.

- Au fait, ajouta-t-elle (usant une nouvelle fois de sa capacité fantastique à changer de conversation aussi facilement que de chaussettes), je n'ai pas eu le temps de te donner ton cadeau de fin d'étude…

Elle se leva de devant le corps inconnu couvert d'hiéroglyphe (après cette étrange révélation, la bataille me semblait loin…) et sortit de son manteau de cuir, un rouleau et invoqua l'objet qu'il contenait.

C'était un sabre pourpre. Un sabre fin et magnifique, qui semblait pourtant mortellement dangereux. Un sabre unique qui me correspondait parfaitement. C'était mon sabre à présent.

Saphina me le lança et je l'attrapa comme je pus.

- Kimoshi, me renseigna-t-elle.

Kimoshi… ce nom, signifiant sentiment, me convenait à merveille. Perdu dans la contemplation de ce sabre merveilleux, je faillis rater la phrase de Saphina :

- Il faut que tu laves mes vêtements.

Je lève les yeux… Avant de les fermer de suite.

- Bouh, Naru, je suis quand même jolie… Même si tu es homo…

- Ca n'a rien à voire, grognais-je. C'est juste que je respecte l'intimité des gens, MOI.

Je l'entend alors éclater de rire :

- Je ne regrette pas mes tirages : ils sont magnifiques, dit-elle, voyant où je veux en venir.

Ne voulant pas lui lancer un regard noir, je me contente de lui lâcher une phrase inaudible avant de percevoir ensuite son rire s'éloigner.

Je serre Kimoshi d'une main et regarde le ciel : Quand je m'étais levé ce matin, je ne savais pas que cette journée allait dégénérer à ce point : à ce rythme là, je vais te voire débouler ce soir en me suppliant, la bouche en cœur de revenir à Konoha.

A cette idée, je ris silencieusement, empoigne les vêtements de ma « mère » et m'apprête à effectuer ma tache.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Bah, voilà, il y a des fautes mais j'ai eu trop la flemme de relire, je suis en vacance. Je précise aussi que j'ai remarqué que seinsei ne s'écrivait pas comme ca. Tant pis, je changerai ça dans plus tard.

Prochain chapitre, grand nettoyage de la présentation du début !!


	10. Hasard

**Titre : **Rêves et sentiments

**Disclaimer** : Naruto m'appartient autant que les roses appartiennent au mimosa. (Où là ! Moi aussi je fais de la poésie)

**Résumé** : Sasuke est parti du village depuis trois jours déjà quand Saphina décide que l'entrainement de Naruto est terminé. Suite à une attaque étrange de l'Akatsuki, elle lui avoue que Kyuubi a attaqué le village par sa faute avant de lui offrir un sabre (Kimoshi).

**Note :** Naru se plaignait déjà dans le dernier chapitre de vivre une journée étrange. Ceci ne va pas s'améliorer aussi tôt : rencontre Saphy/Sasu !!

**Note 2** : Merci aux reviewers !!!!!

Attention, la rencontre Naru/Sasu est proche (chap -1) !!

Bonne lecture!

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Chapitre 10

Après plusieurs jours de courses intensives, Sasuke était épuisé. Il n'avait rencontré aucun ennemis jusqu'à présent et c'était très bien selon lui.

En ce moment, il était assis sur un rocher. Ses yeux étaient clos mais il ne dormait pas. Il utilisait son chakra afin de taire son épuisement grâce à une technique qu'il avait lui même mis au point afin de pouvoir s'entrainer deux fois plus longtemps. Après quelques minutes, il ouvrit les yeux, s'étira avant de remettre son sac sur ses épaules et de repartir en courant.

Depuis le début de son voyage, il n'avait pas quitté le milieu forestier. Son instinct ne l'avait jamais trahi jusqu'à maintenant et il sentait inconstamment la présence de plus en plus proche de son ange, même si ce parcourt l'avait plongé dans un état second d'extrême fatigue.

Il ne se rendit donc pas compte de l'infime changement du paysage avant de débouler près d'une clairière se trouvant au bort d'une rivière d'un bleu éclatant. Elle était protégée des regards extérieurs par une fine rangée de pins. Sentant une présence proche et étrangère, malgré son étourdissante fatigue, il ralentit et finalement s'arrêta sur une épaisse branche en hauteur.

L'étrangère s'y baignait. Elle possédait de longs cheveux blancs nacrés qui rayonnaient au soleil avant de disparaître dans l'eau, immergés à la naissance de ses reins. Bien qu'elle était jolie - aussi bien quand elle bougeait, en provoquant des remous aquatiques, que quand elle s'immobilisait - Sasuke ne ressentait aucune attirance pour elle, son cœur étant déjà à quelqu'un d'autre.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent jusqu'à ce que, à la grande surprise du brun, la jeune femme prit la parole :

- D'après ton odeur, tu es un Uchiha.

Sasuke se figea avant de sentir contre son cou la présence meurtrière d'une lame. Stupéfait, il vit qu'elle était toujours en bas alors qu'il ne sentait qu'une seule présence. Après une vérification avec le sharingan, il vit alors, avec incompréhension, que ce n'était ni une technique, ni une illusion.

Elle enfouit alors son visage dans son cou tandis que son reflet disparaissait de l'eau :

- Sasuke Uchiha…

La poigne qui tenait son épée se relâcha quelque peu.

- Comment me connaissez-vous ? demanda-t-il.

- Quand on reste avec Naru-chan, il est impossible de ne pas savoir qui tu es, railla-t-elle.

Son cœur manqua plusieurs battements avant de repartir à toutes vitesse :

- Vous connaissez Naruto ?

- Tu es ici pour lui ? Esquiva-t-elle.

Sasuke ne répondit pas. Mais son cœur parlait pour lui en faisant un tapage assourdissant et désordonné. La jeune femme retira alors son épée et il se retourna vivement vers elle.

Elle était assise sur une branche basse, son énorme épée blanche à ses cotés, les jambes croisés et le dos droit. Elle le fixait avec autorité et sa nudité ne semblait pas la gêner le moins du monde. En plus de ces caractéristiques peu commune, la jeune femme abordait d'étranges yeux argentés et son teint était si pâle qu'à coté d'elle, Sasuké possédait un joli teint des îles !

Ce dernier lui lança son sac afin qu'elle s'habille. Avec amusement, elle fouilla à l'intérieur avant de dénicher un tee-shirt noir avec l'emblème de sa famille (qui ne lui allait pas : c'était un ancien vêtement de son frère). Elle le regarda un long moment avant d'y fourrer son nez pour finalement le mettre (il allait finir par croire que c'était une cousine de Kiba à ce rythme). Elle était tellement petite que le vêtement lui arrivait au milieu des cuisses.

- Maintenant que je suis présentable, tu répondras à mes questions ? demanda-t-elle en croisant les bras.

Mais Sasuke aussi avait une foule de question. Aussi proposa-t-il un compromis :

- Une question chacun, alternativement.

Elle acquiesça avec un sourire avant de lui dire, d'un geste, de commencer :

- Qui êtes vous pour Naruto.

La réponse fusa :

- Son senseï. C'est moi qui le protège et qui l'entraîne depuis deux ans et demi.

Sasuke l'observa et fit de gros efforts pour conserver son masque d'impassibilité : Il était tellement rassuré que son ange n'ait pas été seul pendant ce temps !

- Je veux la vérité, reprit-elle. Pourquoi es-tu ici ?

Un long silence accueillit sa question.

- Je suis en mission pour Konoha, divulgua Sasuke.

La jeune femme le regarda avec insistance avant de hausser un sourcil :

- Officiellement, d'accort… Mais officieusement ?

- C'est à moi, me semble-t-il.

Elle resta silencieuse un moment, comme surprise par cette audace. Finalement elle sourit, comme si elle avait décidé que ce comportement lui plaisait. De toute évidence, elle semblait avoir l'habitude d'obtenir les réponses à ses questions…

- Je t'écoute, donc.

- Comment avez vous fait pour me menacer avec votre monstre (il désigna l'épée) tout en restant en bas et sans utiliser une technique ?

Elle le regarda avec des yeux ronds :

- Tu as l'art de poser des questions inutiles, mon pauvre. Tu sais qu'avec moi, tu peux lâcher ce masque débile qui te focalise sur des interrogations futiles.

Sasuke faillir rire jaune. Pourquoi devrait-il faire ça alors qu'il ne lâchait jamais cette protection, même devant son ange, et qu'il connaissait cette femme depuis trois minutes à peine ?

Elle soupira devant son mutisme et dis :

- C'est juste une question de vitesse : à pleine puissance, je dépasse le temps.

Il en resta bouche bée…

- Pour ta question parallèle, il va bien.

Sasuke secoua la tête, en essayant de ne pas imaginer la force de cette petite femme quand elle reprit :

- Je voudrais savoir en quoi consiste ta mission.

- Ramener Naruto au village afin de pouvoir le défendre contre l'attaque prochaine de l'Akatsuki. Qui êtes vous ?

- Saphina. Et non, je n'ai aucune relation avec lui. Oui, il est puissant. Non, il ne peut pas lire pas dans tes pensées. Oui, il t'aime encore. Non, il ne va pas te suivre sans bons arguments. Il est persuadé d'être un nuke-nin. De plus, il est convaincu de ne compter pour personne. Oui, il est sur que son amour est à sens unique. Oui, je ne te juge pas capable de te débarrasser de ta fierté de m***e. Et enfin, oui, tu auras du mal à garder ton masque de « ice-man » en sa présence. Ai-je fait le tour ?

- … Je… Je crois… balbutia Sasuke, stupéfait.

- Bien, laisse moi te donner plusieurs conseils. De un, il est sincèrement convaincu qu'il sera toujours le seul à t'aimer. Pour te déclarer, vu que lui ne le fera pas de peur perdre le peu de liens qui le rattache encore à toi, il faudra donc beaucoup de persuasion et de franchise. De deux, il faudra que tu lui dises la vérité à chacune des questions qu'il te posera, sinon, il ne te fera plus confiance car il à tendance à avoir une peur bleue de la trahison. De trois, même si tu acceptes totalement ton attirance envers lui, ta fierté t'empêchera de lui avouer tes sentiments. Il faudra donc que tu comprennes par toi même qu'il est plus important qu'une réputation et tu auras ma totale bénédiction. Et de quatre, c'est à moi qu'il faudra d'abord demander si tu veux l'épouser. Es-ce que c'est clair ?

Le silence lui tient lieu de réponse. Sasuke ria intérieurement en remarquant qu'elle n'avait pas répondu à une seule de ses questions la concernant.

- Je suppose que tu veux aller le voir, maintenant.

Là, ce fut le mode « bug ». Sasuke avait officiellement décroché de la conversation. Ce fut donc avec l'absence de réponse que Saphina lui harpa le bras à la manière de Sakura pour l'entrainer à découvert :

- Tu es venu pour ça non ? Alors bouge-toi, espèce d'amorphe.

Amorphe, elle pouvait le dire car c'était bien dans l'état dans lequel il se trouvait. Comment voulez-vous être après une course folle de trois jours complets et une discussion pareille ? D'autant plus que la perspective de revoir son ange était maintenant de l'ordre du possible voir du plus-que-probable. Sans savoir s'il était près ou pas à cela, n'y ayant pas beaucoup réfléchit lors de son voyage, il la suivit sans commentaire.

- Naruto, commença-t-elle en route, possède une technique redoutable qui triple les phéromones de Kyuu qu'il a en sa possession. Sur toi, cette technique ne devrait normalement pas marcher, puisque ton cerveau sera alors guidé par ton cœur au lieu des hormones. Mais, comme il est inconscient de l'effet dévastateur qu'il produit, plusieurs gens l'approchent avec des buts louches, même des connaissances ordinairement fiables… (Ca sentait vraiment le vécu, son histoire). Il faudra que tu veilles sur lui dans ces moments là…

Sasuke essaya d'imaginer la scène : Un Naruto magnifique et un Shikamaru fou… Avec une grimace de dégout, il chassa au loin cette pensée : Une chose était sur, il ne verrait plus jamais le Nara avec le même œil…

Une fois de l'autre coté, sur la berge, Saphina s'arrêta, se plaça devant lui et posa sa main sur son épaule :

- Aie confiance en votre amour, Sasuke. Il est puissant donc invincible… La vie est bien trop courte pour laisser trainer ces choses.

Il baissa la tête, fautif. La jeune femme le lâcha, recula avant de disparaître dans les bois :

- NARUUUUU !! cria-t-elle.

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Ne pas haïr l'auteur, ne pas haïr l'auteur…

Comment voulez-vous avoir la suite si vous me tuez hein ? (Ily : ne leur dit pas que j'ai plus de sept chapitres d'avance sur eux, tu m'entends ?). ET NE ME LANCEZ PAS DES TOMATES… NI DES BANANES (c'est dur la vie d'auteur, snif. Etre obligée d'écrire lors du cour de maths parce qu'il est trop chiant)…

En tout cas, on est presque arrivé à la moitié de la fic ( Et oui, déjà. Quoi ? Non, ce n'était pas une diversion (pense : ils sont trop fort, comment ils ont su ?))

Allons, allons mes petits choux, on porte le cœur bien haut pour supporter une semaine d'attente ! (et là, je vous fait la vache et je vous fait poireauté un mois ! Na, je déconne, JE DÉCONNE, RANGEZ VOS ARAIGNIÉES EN PLASTIQUE ET VOS TANKS BLINDÉS : ON NE PREND PAS UNE ÉCOLE EN ASSAUT POUR AVOIR UN CHAPITRE, ENFIN !)

Bon, je me tire (avant de me faire tuer). Ne touchez pas à mon ordi pour lire la suite, vous risquez de tout planter et là, plus de chapitre… (non, non, je ne vous traite pas de blaireau, c'est juste que mon ordi rame depuis que je l'ai bourré avec des images d'atchi (Ca fait quand même huit heures de recherche siou plait)). Suite à ce raccontage de vie ultra-intéressant (qui vous a fait oublier que je suis un écrivain super doué pour le suspense et que je vous ai traité de petits choux) je vous laisse. A dans une semaine cher(e)s lecteurs(trices).


	11. Sentiment

**Titre : **Rêves et sentiments

**Disclaimer** : Je l'avoue, je commence à avoir une sacrée collection de manga. Même si j'ai quasiment tous les tomes de Naruto, cela ne fait pas de moi leur auteur (et si, je vous jure). Donc, moi, je peux revendre que mes quarante tomes, pas en plusieurs milliers d'exemplaires. Et ma fic, même si beaucoup la trouve bien (moi je la trouve magnifique : quand je la relis, je suis toujours surprise d'en être l'auteur) je ne me fais pas d'argent avec.

**Résumé** : Sasuke, après une folle course pour trouver instinctivement Naruto, tombe sur une personne qu'il juge carrément bizarre. Après une conversation des plus insolites, la jeune femme, Saphina, lui offre la possibilité de revoir l'homme qu'il aime.

**Note :** Après un zappage de Naru, on le retrouve en force dans ce chapitre centrale. Rencontre Naru/Sasu !

**Note 2** : Merci aux reviewers !!!!!

Kae : Attention, après plusieurs milliers d'essais voici enfin le tant attendu, le tant redouté, le magnifique, CHAPITRE 11. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHKuffkuffhahkuff… … …

Ily : … elle est morte pour le moment…

Kae : …

Ily : …alors on poste le chapitre (sans faire de connerie cette fois)… (extrême concentration)… Et voilà XD. Bonne lecture

(Kae : Non !!!! é_è mon suspense, mon effet de style T-T !!)

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Chapitre 11

_Kae :Pour éviter la rédaction de deux chapitres 11, qui, au passage, en aurait fait c***r plus d'un, les deux points de vue sont présent. Présent et « je » pour Naru et passé et « il » pour Sasu. Le dernier passage est un point de vue extérieur, celui de Saphina._

Assis en haut d'un grand pin, je regarde d'un œil morne la vallée qui s'étend face à moi. De là où je suis, j'ai l'impression de voir le bout du monde. La forêt y est majoritairement présente tandis que la rivière serpentait paresseusement, se fondant dans l'horizon au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'éloigne.

Je soupire de lassitude en me couchant sur la branche sur laquelle je me trouve. J'entend au loin Saphina qui m'appelle mais je n'ai pas le cœur à aller la voir. J'ai besoin de solitude pour réfléchir : Je ne sais pas quoi faire… Cette journée à été trop riche en événement pour que mon cerveau puisse faire le point. Et puis, je me sens seul… une nouvelle fois. Je sais que je ne devrais pas, mais je prend la fin de mon entrainement comme une trahison de la part de mon senseï. C'est comme si elle m'abandonnait à son tour.

Je sais, aussi, que je devrais te rejoindre. C'était mon accord, ma promesse… Je devrais… Mais j'ai peur… Peur de ton regard, peur de ton rejet… Après tout, la dernière fois que je t'ai vu, tu avais voulu me tuer… Et la dernière chose sensée que tu m'es dite, c'était « je vais trancher les liens qui nous unissent » (K : si on oublie le « je suis encore plus spécial que toi » qui fait très narcissique)…

Je lève mon bras, comme pour toucher la lune qui réapparait au fur et à mesure que le jour se meure.

Je ne sais pas quoi faire mon ange…

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Sasuke s'écoula contre l'arbre le plus proche et leva les yeux vers le ciel avant d'esquisser un sourire : Après trois ans d'attente, trois ans de désespoir, de honte et de questions futiles, il allait enfin revoir ce petit être blond qui faisait tant battre son cœur…

Avec amusement, il essaya de s'imaginer son ange : long cheveux blond arrivant au bas du dos, grand yeux azures, fines lèvres tentatrices, visage fin mais adorable (K : quelle imagination fertile Sasu !)… Surement plus bête, (ce qui ne l'étonnerait pas avec un senseï aussi bizarre) et toujours aussi petit. Il ria silencieusement à cette pensée et laissa ses yeux se perdre dans le lointain…

Avant de ce figer de surprise :

Là, sur l'un des plus grands arbres de la vallée, brillait un magnifique éclat blond, scintillant sous le soleil couchant.

Un éclat blond qu'il reconnaitrait entre tous…

Il bondit sur ses pieds, sans réfléchir, et courut vers ce point précis, le cœur battant, les joues rougissantes en oubliant tout, même les principes les plus élémentaires de la prudence. Car tout cela n'avait plus d'importance à présent. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était de le serrer contre lui, de sentir son parfum si incroyable, de le contempler jusqu'au lever du jour, de lui sourire sincèrement au lieu de ce cacher derrière cette barrière de glace. Peu importait les avertissements de Saphina, il voulait juste exprimer son amour de la manière si simple et si complexe qui le caractérisait tant.

Le monde entier pouvait bien aller au diable (Itachi surtout, ça l'arrangerait), il voulait juste être avec lui, avec son petit ange.

Il voulait juste pouvoir être avec Naruto.

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Je lève la tête en sentant une présence proche. Bien qu'elle ne me semble pas menaçante, je reste sur mes gardes, ignorant quel danger elle peut éventuellement causer. C'est donc avec douceur, je me réceptionne sur le sol avant dégainer, pour la première fois de ma vie, Kimoshi, mon sabre pourpre et de me fondre dans l'ombre du pin.

La nuit tombante est un atout car, depuis le rituel, je peux maintenant me battre dans l'obscurité la plus totale. Je ferme donc mes yeux un moment afin de me concentrer sur les sons qui me parviennent maintenant plus distinctement.

J'entend des pas rapides et précipités, un souffle saccadé et court. De toute évidence, ce ninja n'était pas très concentré. Ce qui me fait sourire : qui que ce soit, ce serai avec une facilité déconcertante que je le vaincrais.

Je le vois franchir le rideau de fougère et s'arrêter au pied de l'arbre. Quelques minutes s'écoulent alors avec lenteur tandis que j'attend que le nuit ne reprenne ses droits. Etrangement, la personne ne bouge pas pendant ce temps là, comme si elle espérait mon attaque. Quand je juge la pénombre complète, j'associe alors rapidité et silence pour me glisser derrière lui et placer mon sabre sur sa gorge.

L'homme se crispe de surprise pendant que j'entame mon inspection visuel : Il est plus grand que moi (ce qui n'est pas très difficile vu le mètre soixante que j'ai), porte un étrange kimono, simple et ample (qui dévoilait surement son torse) et avait une incroyable odeur qui me semblait lointaine bien que connue. Il semblait fort quoi que très épuisé en ce moment. La lumière lunaire perce alors les nuages pour se refléter dans ses cheveux corbeaux et, soudainement, je fus prit d'un mauvais pressentiment.

Avant de le reconnaître…

Je me fige de peur. Non, c'est impossible.

Je ne peux pas y croire.

Je ne veux pas y croire.

Je ne veux plus avoir de faux espoir. Car, pour moi, cela ne peux être qu'une illusion, une chimère de mon esprit.

Mais mon corps avait reconnu ce que je refusais d'admettre de toutes mes forces : Il avait imperceptiblement relâché la prise sur Kimoshi et tremblait de ce contact mince que j'entretenais afin de menacer…

Il t'avait reconnu, Sasuke.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

Il savait que c'était lui qui le menaçait, de la même manière que son senseï l'avait fait avant lui (tel maître, tel élève) : Son odeur, quoi que tenue par celui des fougères, restait la même, mélange subtile et sucré entre la fraises des bois et la rose sauvage (K : Cette idée m'ai venu comme ça mais j'ai appris d'une amie fleuriste que le parfum de la fraise représente la fraicheur, la renaissance et le nouveau alors que le rose signifie la mélancolie et l'amour. Etrange non ?).

Mais sa joie de le retrouver s'était quelque peu refroidie car il craignait actuellement pour sa vie : Il était tombé, comme un idiot, dans un piège soigneusement établit par son blond et, s'il ne le reconnaissait pas, c'en était fini de lui.

C'est alors que le poigne qui le tenait en respect se relâcha. Il comprit alors, avec une bouffée d'espoir peu commune chez lui, que son ange l'avait reconnu… Et son cœur fit un bond incroyable avant de cogner brillamment dans sa poitrine. En ce moment, il n'était pas en mesure de prier pour que Naruto ne l'entende pas…

C'est alors que l'arme du blond tomba brusquement sur le sol avec un bruit sourd. Sasuke sentit qu'il reculait et se retourna vivement…

… Avant d'en rester bouche bée (intérieurement) devant la divine beauté de son ange.

Etrangement, le vent se leva à ce moment précis, faisant voler les pétales pâles des fleurs de cerisiers (fleurs de cerisier ? En hiver ?), leur apportant ainsi une antique musique romantique. Mais il n'y fait pas attention, concentré sur sa propre contemplation (K : et voilà comment on incruste un délire dans son histoire !)

Comment… Comment avait-il pu changer à ce point là, en si peu de temps ? En trois ans, il n'avait que très peu grandis mais considérablement embelli : Il abordait un agréable visage fin et bronzé, libéré de toutes rondeurs enfantine, d'intenses yeux bleu azures criblés de rouge et une chevelure blonde et folle qui lui allais à merveille. Il était svelte et semblait… félin… magnifique… et unique.

Ce n'était plus le Naruto qu'il avait connu. Lui, c'était l'homme qu'il avait toujours recherché en son ange…

Son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine par tant de beauté et de pureté : Il voulait tellement lui avouer qu'il l'aimait, il voulait tellement céder à ce désir si fort qui le prenait quand il regardait… Il le voulait tellement…

…

… Mais il ne pouvait pas… Naruto était tout simplement trop pur, trop innocent, trop… divin, pour lui, lui qui ne vivait que par la haine, la vengeance et le meurtre.

Non, il ne le méritait pas… Il le savait du plus profond de lui et, pourtant, son cœur ne cessait de crier son amour à qui pouvait l'entendre… Car il aimait sincèrement cet être de pureté… Et il se haïssait de salir cette si belle innocence par son attirance tout simplement diabolique…

Mais comment faire taire un cœur quand il battait pour une personne avec tant de force et de sincérité ?

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

Tu es si beau ! Je n'aurai jamais cru que tu pouvais l'être encore plus qu'auparavant… Tu sembles tellement irréel avec cette majestueuse beauté nocturne que s'en ai douloureux…

Depuis que je te connais, je n'avais jamais autant remarqué la perfection de tes traits, l'intensité envoutante de tes yeux onyx et le mystérieuse expression de ton visage qui te rend si indéchiffrable et qui me donne l'interdite envie de t'admirer plus longtemps…

Et quand le vent joue dans tes cheveux de jais, il les entremêle dans une danse merveilleuse et ténébreuse qui te caractérise tant…

…

Je suis subjugué… et je savais que je le serai. Comment ignorer ta pâleur lunaire, ta peau si doucement tentatrice et ce masque de froideur que j'ai tant envie de percer, quand tout mon cœur se charge sans cesse de me le rappeler ?

J'ai tant souffert de ton absence mon ange… et j'ai peur de te perdre à présent, même si je sais que c'est inévitable. Car je sais que je vais partir. Si tu es là, ce n'est que pour une seule raison : Tu viens finir ton œuvre inachevé à la vallée de la fin…

Mais moi, je veux ton sourire, ton bonheur… Et, si pour te le donner, je dois mourir de ta main, alors ce sera sans regret que je quitterais ce monde…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

Du haut de sa branche, Saphina observait les deux jeunes ninja qui se dévorait littéralement des yeux, plongés dans leurs pensées profondes. Elle grogna de dépit devant leur cécité mutuelle avant de s'installer plus confortablement, prête pour une longue nuit d'ennui.

Ce fut une masse de chakra difforme qui la sortie de la torpeur endormie dans laquelle l'attente l'avait plongée. Après un rapide coup d'œil vers ses protégés (qui n'avait pas bougé) elle se concentra pour isolé chaque petit point d'énergie… Avant de _les_ percevoir…

Saphina se crispa et ses yeux se fendirent de peur.

L'Akatsuki…

Elle sauta avec souplesse entre le couple, saisit le col des deux jeunes et tourna la tête vers Naruto :

- Attaque massive et imminente, plus le temps de g*****r (K : Quel vocabulaire, je vous jure).

Le blond fronça les sourcils : jamais elle n'avait eu un tel comportement. Peu importait de lui répondre maintenant, il fallait fuir…

Elle devait fuir…

C'est donc dans ce tel état d'esprit qu'elle se mordit le pouce pour invoquer un grand loup à deux queues :

- Tu montes sur lui, ordonna-t-elle à Sasuke en désignant le nouvelle arrivant, voyant qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps dans une course à pied.

Elle s'apprêta à partir quand la voix de la bête, puissante et rauque trancha l'air :

- Tu veux que je porte un Uchiha ?

Saphina ferma les yeux en lâchant un juron entre ses dents.

-Oui, dit-elle.

- Je refuse. J'estime cette famille peu digne de confiance vu le nombre incalculable de trahison que vous avez du essuyer, Ibytsu-sama…

Sasuke et Naruto écarquillèrent les yeux de surprise. Saphina, elle, réprima le moindre sentiments extérieurs à son but.

- C'était un ordre, Asa, répliqua-t-elle froidement.

Ce dernier eu un grognement de dépit.

- Pourquoi aider l'hérité d'une famille qui vous à toujours déçu.

Saphina ne répondit pas. Elle se tourna vers la bête et le regarda avec toute son autorité écrasante. Elle eu ensuite un sourire carnassier qui ne lui ressemblait absolument pas, montrant ainsi ses canines surdéveloppées. Ses yeux étaient à présent cerclés de noir et d'étranges hiéroglyphes y naissaient :

- Si tu prononces ne serait-ce qu'une syllabe de son prénom, je transformerais ton éternelle vie en interminable enfer…

Le loup déglutit de travers. Sasuke était complètement largué et Naruto était en pleine réflexion.

- Je veux vous prévenir, Ibytsu-sama, reprit le loup avec audace. Après tout, vous savez aussi bien que moi ce qu'il se passera si vous continuez à fuir…

Saphina leva la tête vers la lune et chantonna trois notes. Ensuite, elle lança un regard à Naruto, lui faisant comprendre visuellement son ordre.

La bête quand à elle, se coucha devant Sasuke, afin que ce dernier puisse monter sur son dos :

- Quoi qu'elle attend de toi, ne la déçoit pas. Sinon je serai obligé d'intervenir et je te jure que tu n'aimeras pas ça…

Et ce fut donc sur cette menace et avec empressement qu'ils quittèrent le lieu qui les avait enfin réunit…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

Et voilà, le chapitre 11 est bouclé.

Pourquoi je vous entend déjà hurler ? Réfléchissez un peu, ça aurait été trop simple s'ils s'étaient jeté dessus, ça aurait tout cassé !

Sinon, pour toutes questions relative à Saphina, posez les lui directement. Je tiens à ma vie moi. (En plus, si vous vous doutez des réponses, vous pourrez dire à la fin de l'histoire : « je le savais, je suis trop fort !! »). En tout cas, plus on en apprend sur elle, plus elle devient mystérieuse donc restez avec votre cécité, cela vaudra mieux qu'un mal de crane.

Sinon, je me suis décidé à répondre à plusieurs reviews. Si vous n'avez que ça à faire, vous êtes les bienvenus :

Et oui, les gens, je suis une artiste du suspense, si bien qu'avec les menaces que j'ai reçu, j'ai bien faillit mourir devant mon ordi… de rire. Vous avez l'air tellement dedans l'histoire que c'est incroyable pour moi qui n'ai quasiment jamais eu de lecteurs jusque là.

Ensuite, bande de gens malin, vous semblez légèrement oublier que je suis INTERNE et que par conséquent, je n'ai l'ordi que le week-end. Franchement, je me vois mal corriger deux chapitres en un si court laps de temps. Tutut, je vous vois venir. Excusez moi si, pendant les vacances, je m'applique plus à recopier les chapitres pas recopié plutôt que de corriger les fautes. J'avais quand même l'équivalent de six chapitres de retard, ce qui fait environ deux heures de recopiage par chapitre… Sachant que je ne me relis que plus tard par pure flemme.

Enfin, cette histoire est majoritairement triste, c'est vrai, mais vous comprendrez pourquoi à la fin. C'est aussi pour cette raison que ma fic me tiens à cœur au point de ne jamais la laisser tomber, au risque de rester quelque jours en dépression parce que ma cervelle est un désert d'idées géniales.

Pour finir, Saphy ne sera présente que dans cette unique œuvre (de ma part, Ily me l'a déjà voler), bien que sa personnalité en est, me semble-t-il, charmé plus d'un. Je ferais peut-être un chapitre final sur elle et sa vie parmi les autres jinchuuriki lunaires (vous ne pensiez tout de même pas qu'elle était la seule ?) si le cœur vous en dit.

Je vais donc vous lâcher après vous avoir remercié, à vous, mes ami(e)s (Oui, Cinna, tu es dedans), mes reviewers (et votre soutien) et enfin vous, ma petite bande de lecteur.

Merci. (Bah, ce n'était pas une déclaration d'amour non plus… Ni de mort ou d'arrêt de ma fic… c'est juste la fin des vacances (T.T) et c'est démoralisant…)

A la semaine prochaine.


	12. Arguments

**Titre : **Rêves et sentiments

**Disclaimer** : L'histoire et Saphina sont à moi. Les autres perso, le contexte et les lieux non.

**Résumé** : Sasuke et Naruto se sont enfin retrouvés. Tout aurait pu finir en happy end si notre autatrice adorée n'était pas sadique : Sasuke ne peut se résoudre à dire ses sentiments et Naruto a bien trop peur pour s'avouer.

**Note :** Et on rezappe Naru !! C'est donc du point de vue de Sasu qu'on suit la partie : « convaincre Naru de revenir à Konoha ». On retrouvera aussi Saphy qui pique sa crise de nerf...

**Note 2** : Merci aux reviewers !!!!!

Ce chapitre aurai pu aussi bien s'appeler : ce qui se passe dans la tête de Sasu. XD

Bonne lecture !

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Chapitre 12

Véritable pensée de Sasu

Sasuke jeta son sac contre un arbre et s'assit à même le sol, appuyant son dos sur le conifère. Il observa ensuite Naruto et remarqua qu'il était extrêmement difficile de garder son masque face à lui : Quand il l'avait revu, il faisait nuit. Ensuite, il avait passé le reste du temps à dormir sur le loup. C'était donc quand il s'était réveillé qu'il avait remarqué, manquant de peu d'avoir une attaque, comment il était habillé.

Il s'était alors dit que ça devrait être interdit de porter de tels vêtements… Car depuis, il avait du mal à contrôler ses expressions, son hémorragie et autres…

Maintenant, il allait devoir s'enchainer tout seul : Car, après avoir bu goulument à la gourde, Naruto s'était couché par terre afin de reprendre un rythme cardiaque régulier. Rajoutons à cela les rougeurs de sa course, ses vêtements douloureusement explicites et ses yeux mis clos pour se protéger des rayons du soleil, et vous obtenez des idées pas très saines. C'est donc dans cet état d'esprit que le brun détourna les yeux de ce spectacle de luxure (K : et encore, la technique des phéromones ne marchait pas sur lui) pour fixer un écureuil certes bien peu intéressant mais beaucoup moins dangereux pour sa santé mentale.

- Naru, fit une voix avec malice.

Sasuke, qui s'était retourné vers son ange à l'entente de cette voix, assista à toute la scène qui suivit :

Un incroyable flash emplit la clairière, bientôt suivit par un petit son d'impression. Saphy prit alors la photo, rangea l'appareil et se mit à faire la danse de la victoire :

- Et une photo de Naru-chan, une !

- SAPHY ! hurla Naruto en ce relevant, donne moi ça tout de suite !

- Nooooooooooooooon, s'écria-t-elle en éloignant son trésor de son dictateur.

Sasuke était largué. Soudainement, cette fille n'était ni celle qui l'avait conseillé, ni celle qui avait menacé le loup, maintenant révoqué.

- Je veux la mettre avec les autres, dit-elle avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

Les autres ?!?

- P****n Saphy, respecte ma vie m***e.

- Naru, arrêtes d'être vulgaire : Ce n'est pas très poli…

- PARCE QUE PRENDRE DES PHOTOS DE GENS A LA SORTIE DU BAIN, C'EST DE LA POLITESSE PEUT-ETRE ? explosa Naruto, se fichant de la couper.

Faut que je récupère ces œuvres ! Attendez une minute, c'est quoi ces pensées louches ?

- Moi, j'en connais un qui serait très heureux de les avoir, fit Saphina avec malice.

Sasuke détourna quelques instants le regard en rougissant, ce sentant soudainement visé.

- Kyuu est enfermée, j'ai rien à craindre d'elle, dit Naruto en se trompant complètement de personne.

Saphina eu un sourire malicieux et s'apprêta à préciser quand elle vit les nombreux gestes de pitié que faisait Sasuke dans le dos de Naruto. Elle contourna alors ce dernier et se planta devant le brun, les mains sur les hanches, sous l'œil médusé du blond. Le brun lui lança alors un regard meurtrier pour la défier de continuer, ce qui la fit beaucoup rire.

- Bon, je vous laisse, je vais ranger ma nouvelle photo dans mon album, lança-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

-SAPHYYYYYY ! Hurla Naruto.

Cette dernière fit une grimace avant de disparaître dans un nuage de plumes noires. Avec amusement, Sasuke regarda alors Naruto se mettre en position « boudin » assit sur le sol, bras et jambe croisés.

Mais cette atmosphère de jeux devint vite lourde tandis que a tension augmentait graduellement dans ce silence étouffant que Naruto se décida de briser :

- Que fais-tu ici ?

Sasuke regarda encore une fois son écureuil, ne pouvant se résoudre à regarder son ange dans les yeux :

- Je suis venu te ramener à Konoha.

Naruto en resta stupéfait, ce qui n'étonna pas le brun, trouvant cette réaction logique devant leur passé commun.

- Tu es revenu ? A Konoha ? Tout seul ?

Sasuke ne répondit pas, ne voulant pas lui faire du mal en lui lançant « Avec mes deux pieds, deux mains ! Tu as vu comme je suis grand maintenant » ce qui le vexerait surement.

- Pourquoi ? demanda le blond.

Pour toi.

- Je ne pouvais pas accéder à ma vengeance sans aide, lâcha-t-il en se haïssant d'utiliser ce prétexte comme seule et unique raison.

Naruto le fixa tristement à cette révélation :

- Oui. Bien sûr…

- Tsunade m'a demandé d'aller te chercher.

J'ai demandé à Tsunade d'aller te chercher.

- Pourquoi, répéta le blond.

Je ne veux tout simplement pas te perdre, petit ange.

- Elle veut éviter l'irradiation pure et simple de l'humanité.

S'écoula ensuite un petit silence. Perdant de vu Touki, le petit écureuil brun, Sasuke tourna la tête vers Naruto. Ce dernier souriait tristement en se tordant les doigts de nervosité :

- Et… Et si je ne veux pas revenir ?

Alors, je perdrais mon unique raison de vivre…

- Alors l'Akatsuki te capturera et te tuera.

Faire passer ses sentiments en arrière plan était tellement dur que Sasuke avait vraiment du mal à ne pas dire à son ange tout ce qu'il pensait réellement (K : Ce qui serait vraiment plus simple pour tout le monde. Mais pourquoi faire simple quand on peut faire compliquer ?).

- Cela ne te fera rien, je suppose, murmura Naruto.

Non. Si ce n'est que j'en mourrai de douleur, mon amour, soit en certain…

Sasuke ne répondit rien. Sur cette question piège, seul le silence était son joker.

Le blond soupira, comme s'il avait pris son absence de réponse pour une affirmation. De toute évidence, le poids de son amour avait considérablement affaibli son optimisme, sa volonté et sa détermination d'antan…

- Personne ne m'attend là-bas, remarqua-t-il.

Si, moi.

- Personne ne t'attend ailleurs non plus.

La douleur qu'il vit dans les yeux de son ange trouva un bel écho dans le cœur de Sasuke. Il s'en voulait énormément de faire autant de mal à cet être de pureté, même si c'était pour son bien.

- Pourquoi utiliser cet argument ?

Parce que je ne peux t'avouer mes sentiments.

- Pourquoi ne pas me suivre tout simplement ?

- Pourquoi est-ce toi qui a fait tout ce parcours pour me ramener ? continua le blond

- Pourquoi est-ce toi qui m'a suivit et qui t'es battu pour essayer de me ramener ?

Naruto resta silencieux. Pourtant, Sasuke avait répondu : La réponse à sa dernière interrogation était commune aux deux questions …

- Désires-tu mon retour ? sourit tristement le blond.

Oui.

- Est-ce à moi d'en décider ? Remarqua judicieusement le brun.

Evidement que non : un ninja devait effacer tout ses sentiments, même s'ils étaient aussi fort que les siens, pour obéir à un ordre.

Naruto détourna les yeux et caressa le manche de son sabre inconsciemment (K : et sans aucunes pensées louches), visiblement en plein débat intérieur. Toujours avec aussi peu de concentration, il leva les yeux vers Sasuke pour le contempler avant de se reprendre et de fixer ses chaussures, gêné.

- Ai-je au moins manqué à quelqu'un ?

- Oui, répondit catégoriquement Sasuke avant de ce rendre compte de sa bourde.

- Qui ?

Moi.

- Cela est-il vraiment important ? esquiva le brun.

- Non, tu as raison, dit Naruto en s'asseyant sur une branche. Maintenant, ça n'a aucune importance.

Une phrase de Saphina lui revint alors en mémoire : « Il est sincèrement convaincu qu'il sera toujours le seul à t'aimer. ». Si Naruto était vraiment convaincu, alors pourquoi s'accrochait-il encore à la vie ? Lui, il ne le pourrait pas…

Mais lui, il n'était pas son ange… Ce n'était qu'un Uchiha égoïste et il le sentait parfaitement, comme si d'un coup, son nom, qui lui apportait ordinairement fierté, était devenu une sorte de malédiction…

- Très bien… Ai-je le choix, après tout ? demanda vainement Naruto.

- Non.

Le blond eu de nouveau un sourire triste, de celui faisait bien plus mal que de s'arracher le cœur à l'aide seule de ses ongles… Qui était-il pour obliger son ange à revenir dans cet enfer ?

La réponse était pourtant simple : Il était son amant, même si le principal concerné ne le savait pas (Non sans blague, tout le monde à l'air au courant dans cette fic sauf lui). Et il ferait tout pour le protéger, quitte à être condamné à l'aimer dans l'ombre…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

Le blond dormait à présent profondément sous l'œil vigilant du brun. D'un calme à toute épreuve lors de son sommeil, Naruto semblait pour une fois paisible. Sasuke lui tenait fermement la main, tout en dévorant des yeux la divine beauté de son ange : Doté de fins cheveux blonds et pourpres qui volaient facilement sous la brise, il abordait un visage devenu androgyne avec le temps qui le changeait agréablement de sa bourrine enfance. Ses yeux à présent clos, ne pétillait plus comme autrefois en étant au contraire ternes même si tout son amour s'y reflétait avec force. Sa grâce et sa pureté y était d'autant plus présentes lors de son sommeil, même si son nouveau caractère s'accordait parfaitement avec son actuelle apparence.

Sasuke écarta une mèche rouge du visage de Naruto tout en fixant ses lèvres ensorceleuses avant d'embrasser son front (Ily : réveille-toi, Naru, mais réveille-toi, put*** !!).

- Pourquoi ? entendit-il.

Il se redressa et regarda Saphina qui le foudroyait du regard : Fautif et pris en flagrant délit, il baissa la tête.

- Pourquoi tu ne le lui dis pas ? gronda-t-elle. Après tous les efforts qu'il a fait pour toi, il devrais être à ta hauteur, non ?

- Non, confirma le brun avant de sentir une puissante vague de haine. C'est moi…

Il prit une profonde inspiration et reprit :

- C'est moi qui ne suis pas à sa hauteur, qui ne le mérite pas.

Il y eu un bref silence stupéfait qui fut ensuite suivit d'un incroyable fou rire :

- Complexe d'infériorité ? demanda-t-elle entre deux éclats.

Son rire redoubla d'intensité à cette idée :

- Un Uchiha… avec… un… complexe…. d'infériorité !

- Chut, Naru dort, coupa froidement Sasuke, quelque peu énervé par cette réaction.

Saphina se calma peu à peu avant de s'arrêter. Un long silence prit alors place. Elle s'avança ensuite vers lui, poussa les mèches rebelles de son front avant d'y déposer un baiser, doux et frais comme une brise matinale.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il surpris.

Elle le regarda avec tendresse et dis :

- Tu me rappelles beaucoup un homme que j'ai énormément apprécié. Lui aussi détestait son nom et ce que ça l'obligeait à faire…

Elle se tourna alors vers la lune et ajouta :

- Tout ce qu'il a fait, c'est pour toi…

- Je ne le mérite pas. Il est trop pur pour moi, moi qui ne vit que pour tuer mon frère…

- Alors abandonne cette vengeance, ordonna-t-elle.

- C'est impossible, annonça Sasuke catégoriquement. Je dois rétablir l'honneur de ma famille…

- Cette famille qui t'as forcé à être celui que tu es aujourd'hui ? Et si en faisant ça, tu prenais le risque de le perdre ? demanda judicieusement Saphina.

Le brun ne répondit pas.

- Réfléchit bien, reprit-elle. Ne fait pas les même erreursqu'_il_ a fait avec moi… Fais le, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard…

Il la regarda disparaître lentement dans l'ombre. Elle ajouta avant de s'en aller :

- « Tu as été seule trop longtemps. » C'était sa phrase favorite…

Sasuke resta perplexe un instant car cette phrase, il l'avait déjà entendu, il ne savait plus où. Jugeant finalement cette information peu capital, il retourna veiller sur son ange.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

C'est trop bête parce que s'il avait cherché un peu plus, vous auriez su qui c'était (héhé) !

Enfin bref, j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre autant que je me suis amusée à l'écrire. Pour la dernière phrase, elle vient de My Immortal de Evanescence dont l'original est « I've been alone all along » . J'ai longtemps hésité entre celle là et la chanson Immortelle de Lara Fabian qui dit « A quoi me sert de trouver le destin s'il ne mène pas à toi ». Mais ca n'allait pas puisque la relation qu'entretenait Saphina avec cette personne n'est pas vraiment de l'amour mais plutôt une profonde confiance qui frôle ce sentiment (tout n'est jamais normal avec cette fille, vous avez remarqué ?)

Comme d'habitude, s'il y a des questions sur Saphina, même de la part du président, je n'y répondrait pas. J'aime bien vous faire réfléchir (niak, niak).

A la semaine prochaine.


	13. Retour

**Titre : **Rêves et sentiments

**Disclaimer** : Je peux vous avouer que recopier ce chapitre après avoir lu les scans de Kishimoto est une expérience très étrange… (Ca, ça veux dire que les perso ne sont pas à moi).

**Résumé** : Et Sasu s'est pris une Saphy dans sa face. Mais, comme d'habitude, ils sont trop coincés et ça commence à en énerver plus d'un.

**Note :** Et re-Naru ! On va finir par attraper la nausée à sauter de perso en perso comme ça !

**Note 2** : Merci aux reviewers !!!!!

Je sais pas si vous avez remarqué mais je me casse à chaque fois le derrière pour trouver de nouvelle phrase pour le Disclaimer quand même.

Bonne lecture !

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Chapitre 13

Je me rappelle vaguement avoir cédé. C'était comme si ma volonté avait fondu au soleil, comme du beurre… Cette volonté qui me caractérisait tant autrefois. De toute façon, peu importent mes efforts, ta présence avait suffit, à elle seule, à me battre…

…

Ta présence ?

J'ouvre les yeux, surpris. Il faisait encore nuit et je soupçonnais fortement Saphina de m'avoir endormi, vu la tension qui habite mon corps et qui, ordinairement, m'aurait tenu éveillée.

J'ai peur d'avoir inventé ton retour. Après tout, ce ne serait pas la première fois… Ainsi, je reste plusieurs minutes à fixer les étoiles avant de trouver le courage nécessaire pour tourner la tête.

… Non, ce n'était pas un rêve…

Tu es à mes cotés à présent. Et pour le moment tu dors. Je n'aurais jamais pensé te voire si près de moi le matin. C'est une sorte de joie et de torture…

Je me dresse sur un coude et t'observe une nouvelle fois. Tes cheveux corbeaux envahissent ton visage et tes yeux clos ont pourtant l'air sur le qui-vive. Tes lèvres fines sont toujours aussi tentatrices et ta peau albâtre semble rendre un ultime hommage lunaire.

Je me demande encore ce que tu fais là. Bien que Tsunade t'ait envoyé pour me ramener, ce qui, je l'avoue, est judicieux, tu aurais du refuser. Le toi que je connais aurait refusé car ce n'est qu'une mission suicide, voire impossible. Alors, pourquoi es-tu ici ?

Plongé dans mes pensées profondes, je me penche vers toi : Tu m'attires tel un aimant, tel une lumière au milieu des ténèbres et c'est irrévocable. Même si je sais que ta vie à toi est ailleurs.

Je sens ton souffle chaud sur ma joue. Cette sensation étrangère est pourtant si belle et si destructrice… Elle est tout simplement comme toi. Magnifique et inaccessible.

Tu t'agites dans ton sommeil en murmurant de vagues paroles peu compréhensibles. Je suis une nouvelle fois captivé par la fluidité de tes mouvements…

- Ne pleure pas pour moi…

Je me fige.

Ses paroles, en plus d'être d'une beauté à toutes épreuves entre tes lèvres, représentent pour moi un réel aveu.

- je suis là…

Impulsivement, je recule et t'agrippe la main avec possessivité. Tu te calmes avant de retomber dans ton sommeil gardien.

Laisse moi t'admirer une dernière fois, petit ange. Car peu importe l'identité de la personne que tu aimes, elle est aussi importante à tes yeux que tu l'es pour moi…

- Naru-chan ? Entendis-je.

Je me tourne vers Saphina qui venait de se réceptionner sur le sol avec douceur. Elle s'avance vers moi et me sert dans ses bras, te regardant par dessus mon épaule.

- Il est bien plus mignon quand il dort, dit-elle avec malice.

- Saphy, la menaçais-je en me dégageant de son étreinte.

Elle rit doucement, fière de son effet et l'on reste là, tous les deux, à te regarder. Ce fut moi qui rompu en premier ce silence :

- J'ai un peu peur…

- Je sais. La peur est une réaction banale après tout. Tu en as parlé à Kyuu-chan ?

- Oui. Mais je n'arrive pas à accepter que le village perde des vies rien que pour sauver la mienne.

- Non, pas que pour ta vie. Pour la survie de l'humanité… Accueille à bras ouvert l'aide qui t'est proposé et aies confiance en tes alliés, Naru. Et arrête de tout voir en noir.

Elle a raison, comme toujours, même si sa dernière réplique fut la cause d'un gloussement de rire jaune. Mais depuis que ce village a trahi ma confiance et que j'ai trahi la sienne, c'est un peu dur de pouvoir réellement affirmer être capable d'y croire…

- A ce rythme, nous y serons cet après-midi, annonça-t-elle gravement.

J'acquiesce avant de la remercier. Elle me sourit pauvrement et te regarde tristement avant de se lever.

- Je sais que tu l'aimes, commença-t-elle avant de s'interrompre pour chercher ses mots. Je… J'espère seulement que tu sais, toi, ce que tu fais…

- Je ne peux rien faire, Saphina, il aime déjà quelqu'un.

Elle eu un tic de contradiction, comme si, d'un coup, ses plans, pour moi inconnus, s'en trouvaient compromis.

- Je sais. Sache juste que si tu t'engages dans la voie que tu as toujours voulu prendre, celle pour laquelle je t'ai formé, tu ne devras jamais faire demi tour. Et nous savons tous les deux ce que tu feras, Naruto : Tu l'aimes trop pour l'abandonner.

Encore une fois, elle a raison.

- Réfléchis bien, me conseilla-t-elle. Et lorsque tu auras pri ta décision, va jusqu'au bout des choses.

Pour une raison inexplicable, elle m'envoya deux barres vitaminées avant de disparaître pour terminer son tour de garde.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

Tu te réveilles deux heures plus tard. En ce laps de temps, j'ai eu tout le loisir de refaire un masque d'impassibilité et de feindre l'indifférence, même si ta tête, au réveil, était tout simplement a-do-rable.

Nous sommes partis une demi-heure plus tard. Le trajet se fini en marche, toi nous guidant, moi et Saphina te suivant. Je savais Saphina noter chaque détail du paysage pendant que moi, je gravais dans ma mémoire, chaque recoin de ta silhouette, même si je la connaissais déjà par cœur.

Lorsque je fus en mesure de reconnaître les lieux, je fus pris d'une incroyable nostalgie mêlée à une importante dose d'anxiété, si bien que Saphina, en bon senseï, ordonna une halte. Pendant cette pause forcée, ton regard inaccessible ne me lâcha pas tandis que ma « mère » te regardait de manière insistante et appuyée, chose peu commune chez elle.

En bref, vous me cachez quelque chose d'important qui devais certainement me concerner.

Nous repartîmes aussitôt après. Kyuu-chan m'aidait énormément en tenant l'anxiété en respect, même si une vague de panique traversa son bouclier pour me prendre la gorge devant les portes du village.

Sakura nous attend à l'entrée. Bien que je sois content de la revoir, je ne puis empêcher une lueur de ressentiment à son égard : C'est bien elle qui, dès le début, me rabaissait sans cesse…

Elle court alors vers nous avant de s'arrêter à une distance respectueuse, signe d'une légère nervosité. Elle me regarda par la suite avec curiosité, puis avec surprise en me reconnaissant :

-Naruto ?

- C'est exact.

La Konoichi rose resta en bug pendant un moment avant de détourner, avec regret, le regard vers toi :

- Tsunade vous attend.

Tu acquiesces et lui lances un regard glacial (K : plus froid qu'un congélateur Deluxe) l'incitant à ne pas continuer sur sa lancée. Puis, la laissant plantée là comme un chiffon, tu traverses la ville, d'un pas furieux, malgré les regards stupéfaits et les mâchoires décrochés des villageois. Je redresse la tête avec dignité, même si je ne peux empêcher le bond de joie de mon cœur quand il se rendit compte que Sakura n'était pas celle que tu aimais.

Sur le chemin, nous croisons Choji (qui passe devant nous sans nous reconnaître), Ino (qui saute sur toi et qui obtint un ticket gratuit pour l'enfer), Neji et Hinata (cette dernière s'étant évanouie sur le champs tandis que son cousin s'était figé sur place). Pourtant, une fois arrivé devant la tour de l'Hokage, la presque totalité de mes camarades sont là. L'angoisse au tripes, je pris tout de même une allure fière et noble pour passer entre eux, ces derniers étant trop stupéfaits pour réagir. Ce fut pour cette raison qu'il n'esquivèrent pas un geste quand d'un pas sûr, je te suivis à l'intérieur de la tour…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

J'ai eu une soudaine envie de meurtre en réécrivant ce chapitre, je dois l'avouer. Allez, cher gens, on en a plus pour très longtemps maintenant.

A la semaine prochaine !


	14. Confrontation

**Titre : **Rêves et sentiments

**Disclaimer** : Saphy : Touchez pas à mes bijuu c'est clair ? Ils sont à moi.

Kae : Bin moi, l'univers de Naruto n'est pas à moi.

Saphy : C'est exact, ce qui veux dire que tu n'y a aucune rémunération.

Kae : merci de me le rappeler.

**Résumé** : Après un parcourt très négligeable, nous voici arrivé à Konoha. C'est ici que les choses intéressantes commencent…

**Note :** Et nous voici arrivé à Konoha ! Et là, applaudissements, Sakura s'énerve… Et paf, ça entraine le début de la fin.

**Note 2** : Merci aux reviewers !!!!!

Et oui, nous allons assisté à l'élément déclencheur du début de la fin… C'est triste.

Bonne triste lecture ! snif.

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Chapitre 14

- Naruto ?

Tsunade était stupéfaite : Scotchée à son fauteuil, la bouche grande ouverte, elle ressemblait plus à un poisson mort de faim qu'à un humain.

Soudain, elle sembla se reprendre et siffla :

- L'amour embelli donc à ce point là ?

Je devins rouge écrevisse. Je me doutais que, depuis le début, nous aurions une conversation de cette envergure mais j'aurais préféré qu'elle se déroule loin du concerné… Concerné qui venait de franchir la porte alors que l'Hokage disait :

- La voie du cœur peux guider les pas des Hommes plus hardis !

Je fixe alors mes pieds, rouge tomate-trop-mure, n'apercevant pas que, de ton coté, tu avais pris la même teinte que moi, fixant froidement sous tes joues en feu un coin de mur pourtant innocent.

C'est le moment que choisit Saphina pour nous dépasser pour s'arrêter face à Tsunade. Un long silence s'écoula, brisé par la suite par cette dernière :

- Saphina ?

Elle acquiesça avant de sourire. Tsunade fit de même et l'invita à s'asseoir.

- Sasuké, reprit-elle en te regardant, je suis ravie que tu l'ais retrouvé.

Tu baisses la tête et grommelles d'inintelligibles paroles.

- Quand à toi, Naruto, je voudrais savoir si… si tu voudrais revenir au village ?

…

Je ne sais plus quoi penser. C'est si soudain que la surprise m'a complètement paralysé. Ce fut alors Saphina qui répondit à ma place, parfaitement consciente de la réponse que je fournirais, en prenant le bandeau blanc qui se trouvait sur une étagère pour me l'accroché autour du cou. Elle me sourit alors tout en disant :

- Sur ton front, ça aurait gâché mes trois années de travail.

Elle se leva, déposa un baiser sur le bout de mon nez (K : et fut foudroyé du regard par Sa-kun) et recula pour admirer son « œuvre ». Elle du être satisfaite du résultat car elle eu un vrai sourire -qui malgré tout était rare- même si ses yeux était teinté d'une certaine mélancolie.

- Soit en digne.

Mal à l'aise devant ce regard étrange venant d'une personne comme elle, je me leva, salua Tsunade et te jeta un coup d'œil discret avant de fuir par la porte…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

Je suis en ce moment sur la tête du quatrième Hokage. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je me sens attiré par cet endroit précis. Et c'est donc avec un bol de ramen à la main (je dois dire que ca m'avait manqué les vrai ramen d'Ichiraku) et devant un éblouissant couché de soleil que je regarde avec stupéfaction mon nouveau bandeau protecteur.

Je soupire de lassitude par mon long voyage et remet mon bandeau protecteur à sa place. J'attendais en ce moment Saphina qui, elle, avait assisté à la réunion pour une raison qui me reste obscure afin qu'elle me renseigne sur ma future fonction.

Je lève alors mon regard vers le ciel rosé avant de percevoir la présence proche de mon ancienne camarade :

- Sakura, dis-je sans pour autant esquiver un geste de bienvenu, que me vaut l'honneur de cette visite ?

Elle resta surprise un long moment devant mon nouveau langage (et oui, malgré les apparence, c'est Saphy qui me l'a enseigné à l'aide de nombreux coup d'épée).

- Est-ce vraiment toi, Naruto ?

- Qui veux-tu que ce soit ? ris-je.

Elle se rapprocha alors avec prudence, bien que face à ma force actuelle, cette précaution soit inutile. Finalement, elle s'assit à coté de moi, ni trop près, ni trop loin.

- Tu es très différent, souligna-t-elle, ne pouvant détacher son regard de sur moi (c'est dans ces moments là qu'on regrette que la technique des phéromones soit éternelle).

- Ca faisait partie de mon entrainement.

- Ca n'a pas du être facile…

- Non, mais je ne regrette rien…

Je savais, avant même qu'elle ne soit là, qu'elle ne viendrait pas, sans une raison précise, s'entretenir en politesse. Ce fut donc sans grand étonnement que j'accueillis sa réplique suivante :

- Tu ne regrettes pas d'avoir fuit ?

- Je ne regrette pas d'être partis afin de devenir plus fort, rectifiais-je.

- Plus fort pour quoi faire ?

Elle connaissait déjà la réponse : Sakura était tout, sauf stupide. Pourtant je ne pu m'empêcher de répondre méchamment :

- Cela ne te regarde pas.

- Je ne suis pas dupe, dit-elle, comme si je ne l'avait pas déjà deviné. J'ai beaucoup réfléchi à ton ancien comportement et je crois que je n'aurais rien trouvé si je ne savais pas exactement quoi chercher.

Elle se plaça devant moi, sérieuse comme jamais et me regarda avec insistance :

- Si tu l'aimes, pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas ?

- Non, dis-je, intraitable, sans chercher à savoir comment elle avait fait pour découvrir mon plus grand secret. Je tiens trop à lui pour briser le peu de liens qu'il me reste encore.

- Naruto, se plaigna-t-elle. Et si, supposons, tes sentiments étaient réciproque ?

- Ne dis pas de bêtises, Sakura, continuais-je avec lassitude et énervement au fur et à mesure de mon agacement et de ma réticence à aborder ce sujet, qui plus est, avec elle.

- Comment peux-tu l'affirmer ? Insista-t-elle, malgré la menace pourtant évidente qui se cachait derrière ma dernière réplique.

- Je le connais.

- Non, je ne pense pas.

- Personne ne le connaît mieux que moi, tu entends ! Je peux te dire tout ce qu'il aime et ce qu'il déteste, ses habitudes et ses lieux de ressources. Je connais ses préférences et ses lectures et même que le nom de ses arrières-arrières-grands-parents. Je sais exactement quel tiroir il utilise pour ses chaussettes et où il met ses objets précieux…

- Où ?

- Troisième tiroir de sa commode, juste en dessous de celui qui contient ses livres et ses anciennes affaires (K : là où Sakura a trouvé le cahier), répondis-je, abstrait avant de me reprendre : Et toi, pauvre aveugle perdue sur sa simple façade, que connais-tu de tout ça ?

- Je connais sa faiblesse…

- NE PARLES PAS DE CHOSES DONT TU IGNORES TOUT ! explosais-je devant la suffisance de cette jeune femme.

- UZUMAKI NARUTO, MAINTENANT, J'EN AI MARRE. TU VAS LUI AVOUER TES SENTIMENTS, QUE TU LE VEUILLES OU NON !

- C'EST HORS DE QUESTION !

- C'ETAIT UN ORDRE !!

- TRES BIEN ! hurlais-je, à bouts de nerf en posant brutalement mon bol sur le sol qui se fracassa sur le coup (tout Konoha a du m'entendre, là).

Je me lève avec fureur tout en lui lançant un regard mauvais et rancunier avant de m'enfuir dans un tourbillon de feuilles. (Ily : mais pourquoi tu lui fracasses pas la tête, plutôt ??)

Le seul repère que je trouva, ce fut en pleine foret : après y avoir passé trois ans, Saphina ne pouvant supporter longtemps les rayons du soleil, je ne trouvais rien de plus réconfortant que d'être entouré de conifère.

Ma colère était telle qu'elle faisait un barrage entre moi et Kyuubi, me privant de ce fait de ses conseils. Incapable de réfléchir clairement, je me défoulai donc sur un pauvre arbre centenaire afin d'évacuer cette haine. Ce ne fut qu'après deux heures intenses, la nuit étant déjà présente, qu'une révélation surgit dans mon esprit, coupant court à chaque élan de colère…

Je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un d'autre en dehors de Saphina m'obligerait à faire le premier pas. D'un coup, j'avais l'impression que tout le monde était au courant de mon terrible secret, de cette tare, bien plus importante que les autres. Un démon portant un démon, voilà ce que j'étais à présent aux yeux des gens…

Je m'effondre contre l'arbre qui m'avait servit de butoir et accepte que les larmes coulent sur mes joues.

Peu importait le monde à présent : C'était comme si un énorme ciseau venait de couper le fin fil sur lequel reposait toute ma santé mentale.

J'allais devoir le lui dire…

…J'allais devoir encore une fois le perdre…

Le perdre à jamais cette fois ci…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

Bin dit donc, c'est pas joyeux tout ça. Tient, je vais mettre un délire pour ne pas que vous gardiez cette sensation toute la journée :

Flash back :

- Naru, serais-tu intéressé par une randonnée en ville ?

- Sans problème Saphina.

- Je te propose de manger un ramen.

- Cool.

- Allons te racheter des vêtements.

- Crève.

- Je te propose de ne pas m'acheter de vodka.

- Non.

- HAHAHA ! Tu t'es fait avoir comme une truffe. File ton fric.

- M***e.

Fin du flash back.


	15. Adieu

**Titre : **Rêves et sentiments

**Disclaimer** : Ai-je vraiment besoin de le rappeler ?

**Résumé** : Sakura a décidé de botter le train de Naruto. Sous l'effet de la colère, il promet inconstamment de révéler ses sentiments à Sasuke…

**Note :** Révélation et sentiment !!

**Note 2** : Merci aux reviewers !!!!!

Enfin ils se décident ! Ce n'ai pas trop tôt

Bonne lecture humide (champagne ou larme émue ?) ! (ps écrit avec la chanson : inuyasha, affections touching across time)

Ps 2 : pas relu dsl

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Chapitre 15

- Naru-chan ?

A cette voix, je lève la tête : Saphina me regarde avec crainte avant de s'agenouiller devant moi pour me prendre dans ses bras.

- Mon tout petit…

Sans savoir pourquoi, les larmes recommencent à couler toutes seules… J'ai si mal… si mal… si mal… si mal…

- Je vais le perdre Saphy…

- Pas tant que je serai là…

- Pourquoi tout a commencé…? Pourquoi, un jour, j'ai cessé de le voir comme mon frère si c'est pour tomber si bas ?

Elle ne répondit pas. Elle savait surement déjà ce qui s'était préparé…

- J'ai si peur… continuai-je en me noyant dans mes larmes.

- Tu ne peux plus reculer maintenant, dit-elle d'un ton bas. Affronte cette épreuve…

Je lève les yeux vers elle. Elle semble confiante bien que je ne comprenne pas pourquoi.

- Je serai avec toi, dans tout ce que tu fais, Na-chan. Je sais que tu ne me décevras pas.

Elle dégage alors un de ses bras et effleure ma joue pour en retirer chaque larmes

- Tu ne m'as jamais aimé, affirmai-je.

A la suite de cette réplique, elle lève des yeux alarmés :

- Bien sûr que si…

- Je parlais de l'amour physique. Tes avances étaient toutes fausses.

Elle me sourit. Etrangement, je ne lui en veux pas de m'avoir mentit sur ce sujet…

- Je voulais savoir jusqu'où allait ta fidélité… et ta bêtise.

Je souris à travers les larmes survivantes. Saphina était toujours comme ça. Contrairement à toi, notre façade, à elle et à moi, n'était composé que de pure chaleur.

Elle lève alors le visage vers le ciel de nuit pour savoir l'heure avant de revenir vers moi :

- Je sais que tu ne me décevras pas, répéta-t-elle. Tu es trop le fils de ton père pour cela.

- Hein ?

Elle ferme les yeux avec douceur pour me faire comprendre qu'elle n'en dira pas plus.

- Va, maintenant. Il fait la ronde de l'aube sur le mur.

Il y eu un long silence :

- Et si…

- Et si tu avais confiance en moi pour une fois ? demanda-t-elle, l'air de rien.

Je sèche alors mes larmes avant de me lever :

- Bonne chance Na-chan.

Je lui souris et m'éloigna en ayant, d'un coup, la net impression que c'était la dernière conversation que l'on partagerai ensemble…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

C'est donc sans bruit que je m'installe à coté de toi. Sans être surpris par cette intrusion, tu fixes l'horizon tandis qu'au loin, le soleil perçait déjà la nuit.

Le silence perdure alors longtemps. C'est comme si nous savourons, chacun de notre coté, le calme qui ne sera pas retrouvé avant la fin de la guerre. Pourtant, pour moi, c'est juste que j'ai bien trop peur de te perdre pour oser briser ce silence.

Finalement, j'eu plus peur que tu comprennes de ton propre chef, devant les battements effrénés de mon cœur. Tremblant légèrement, ceci s'entendant au niveau vocale, je commence alors à réaliser ma promesse :

- Dis moi…

Tu ne dis rien, comme à ton habitude. Peu sur de ton attention, je continue quand même, en me disant que perdu pour perdu, il valait mieux le faire avant la guerre plutôt qu'après :

- Que… Que feras-tu après… tout ça… ?

Oui, oui, je sais. Je manque cruellement de volonté et d'imagination. D'ailleurs, tu dois penser la même chose vu la tête que tu tires. Malgré tout, tu hausses les épaules d'un geste désinvolte signifiant que tu n'en sais encore rien et dis :

- Et toi ?

Je te regarde, surpris que tu me le demandes. Longtemps… Trop longtemps : sans m'en rendre compte, je m'étais perdu dans les méandres de tes mèches brunes. Tu détournes à ton tour les yeux de l'horizon pour fixer mes propres pupilles, quelque peu interrogatif.

- Je n'y ai pas vraiment réfléchit moi non plus. C'est comme si battre l'Akatsuki est mon ultime but… Mais… si je m'en sort… je pense que je vais repartir, répondis-je.

Tes yeux se remplissent alors d'une sourde colère, perçant ton impassibilité coutumière. Mais je ne te laisse pas le temps de s'exprimer, en devançant ta question qui ne saurait tarder :

- Visité un monde où je ne suis pas encore allé, précis-je

Mes yeux se perdent alors dans le ciel. Je n'ai pas besoin de savoir ce que tu en penses : Ton opinion pourrait me faire changer d'idée et je sais que je pourrais en mourir de tristesse…

- Pourquoi ?

Ta voix paraît neutre, froide malgré tout : Même moi, je n'y perçus pas la note de détresse qu'elle contenait, perdu dans mes propres réflexions.

- Pourquoi… ? répétais-je.

Parce que « nous » est impossible.

« Nous » n'est qu'une illusion de mon esprit, une chimère crée par mon cœur.

Parce que, de ce rejet inévitable, je n'en reviendrais pas.

Ne m'en veut pas, mon presque-frère. Tu seras bien plus heureux sans moi, avec la personne que tu aimes…

Je me retourne vers toi et t'admire une dernière fois.

C'étais mon nindo.

Alors juste cette fois, cette unique fois…

…Je veux faire comme si tu m'aimais…

Sans m'en rendre compte, je me suis approprié tes lèvres. Le temps semble d'un coup s'arrêter et s'accélérer en même temps. Je te sens te crisper une micro seconde avant que tes bras se referment autour de moi.

Tu as compris alors… Tu as compris ce que je te demandais et ce que cela impliquait…

D'un accord commun mais muet, nous approfondissons ce baiser. C'est, d'un coup, trop pour moi. C'est à la fois le paradis et l'enfer. C'était LE péché interdit. Quand nos langues se trouvaient, même un orage en pleine campagne ne faisait pas autant de dégât. Quand tes mains se resserraient autour de ma taille, c'était la tempête du désert. Je me sens si bien dans tes bras. Tu es doux, presque léger, tel une brise de printemps, tel un froissement d'ailes d'ange, tout en étant impétueux, dominant comme si tu étais, toi même, le maître des enfers.

Tu es le maître de mon plus grand péché et l'ange de mon cœur.

Et notre baiser prit fin, malgré le fait que, pour moi, il me semblait invincible il y avait encore quelque secondes.

- Adieu mon ange, soufflai-je.

Paralysé par l'effroi, du surement au baiser que je t'ai volé, tu me regardes m'éloigner. Je te souris une dernière fois, laissant des larmes incontrôlable envahir mes joues.

- Adieu…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ne pleure pas pour moi

Après tout, je suis dans ton cœur

Revient des chimères de ton désarroi

Utilisé malicieusement par ta douleur

Tous ses sentiments que j'ai pour toi

Oublies des peurs…

Je suis là…

A la semaine prochaine !!


	16. Compréhension

**Titre : **Rêves et sentiments

**Disclaimer** : Je n'ai pas d'idées pour le Disclaimer cette fois, ci. Alors notez le bien, les personnages ne sont pas à moi.

**Résumé :** Vous l'avez tous bien compris, mon Naru a bien changé par rapport au vrai. Mais ne vous en faîtes pas, le vrai reviendra bien assez tôt !

**Note :** début de la bataille ?

**Note 2** : Merci aux reviewers !!!!!

Et voilà, je vous laisse lire le chapitre intermédiaire et qui, pourtant, est le tournant de l'histoire, le moment où notre second personnage principal abandonne son rêve pour ses sentiments (doit-on l'applaudir ou lâcher avec un soupir « Après 16 chapitres, il serait tant que tu t'en rendes ENFIN compte »). Bonne lecture !

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Chapitre 16

Sasuke déambulait à présent entre les combats endiablés. Des centaines de ninja se battaient loyalement pour leur village respectif tandis que les autres risquaient leur vie pour leur idéaux comme Saphina et l'Akatsuki.

En ce moment, il ne combattait pas : ayant perdu de vue son ange dès le début des combats, il commençait, après plus d'une heure, à s'inquiéter franchement. C'est ainsi qu'il avait abandonné sa lutte meurtrière, la peur au ventre, l'angoisse aux tripes, pour partir à sa recherche.

Au cours de son parcourt, il vit tout d'abord Sakura, Saï et Ino se battre ensemble (Oui, quel exploit) contre un type avec une grande faux. Il fut d'abord tenté de les aider mais l'urgence de la situation le fis se remettre en route, en priant pour la victoire de ses amis.

Il courut donc au milieu du champs de bataille et ce fut surement le fait qu'il ne se battait pas qui le sauva : il vit arriver droit sur lui un énorme bloc compact de terre qu'il évita, à l'inverse d'un ninja d'oto, en se jetant sur le sol.

Là, il vit Tsunade, armée d'un imposant rocher, aux prise avec une espèce de plante géante. Le sol ressemblait actuellement plus à de la bouillie terrestre qu'à de la réelle matière et les deux opposant semblaient se faire face depuis le début des hostilités, si l'on s'en référait à leur fatigue mutuelle.

Sasuke fuya vite le lieu de la bataille quand le gondaime envoya l'énorme caillou démesuré sur l'homme vert et que celui-ci le rattrapa pour l'envoyer, à son tour, violement dans les airs.

Le rocher atterrit d'ailleurs en plein cœur de Konoha environ deux minutes plus tard, à le grande surprise du brun qui ne pensait ne jamais le revoir, le croyant déjà en orbite autour de sa planète.

Les dégâts subits par les alentours exprimaient réellement la violence des combats : c'était deux fois plus important que ceux du à l'attaque d'Orochimaru lors de leur examens des chuunins. Le village était à moitié en ruine tandis que la forêt environnante ressemblait plus à un lieu de désolation…

De plus en plus inquiet de ne pas trouver Naruto, Sasuke prêta de moins en moins attention aux combats titanesques qui se déroulaient tout autour de lui. C'est pour cette raison qu'il vit de loin l'équipe de Gaï s'acharner sur un homme accompagné d'un étrange démon noir (K : essayez donc de décrire Kokatsu tien !) et qu'il passa devant l'ancienne équipe de Shikamaru sans voir qu'il se battait contre Kisame (même s'il s'était demandé pourquoi le terrain était super boueux ici, comme un marécage).

Finalement, il s'arrêta stupéfait devant un énorme pan de mur écroulé : Si Naruto voyait l'état du village qu'il aimait tant, il serait surement mort d'une violente syncope…

Il se retourna pour chasser cette pensée et continuer sa route quand son œil s'arrêta sur une silhouette.

Une silhouette qu'il haïssait plus que tout au monde.

Sans vraiment réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait, à ses promesse et ses résolutions face à la discussion matinale, Sasuke activa son sharingan et se prépara au combat. Il en oublia les ordres, pourtant clair de Saphina, le danger que courait très certainement Naruto et même les année heureuse qu'il avait passé avec la personne qui se tenait face à lui.

Composé en ce moment de pure haine, il dégaina son arme et fondis vers son ennemi.

- Salut petit frère ! dis ce dernier d'un ton nonchalant en esquivant le coup.

Sasuke ne lui répondit pas. Il chargea une nouvelle fois, son sabre devenu foudre. Pourtant, malgré ses années d'entrainements intensif avec son Maître-serpent, il su immédiatement qu'il n'était pas assez fort pour battre la personne où était centré toute sa haine : chaque coup, chaque ruse étaient parés ou évités, comme si elles avaient été connue à l'avance.

Itachi (K : pour ceux qui ne l'avait pas encore reconnu) du être lassé de ce jeu car il agrippa le poignet de son petit frère pour l'envoyer de l'autre côté de la clairière où leur combat les avait mené. Sasuke, loin de paraître déstabilisé par cette attaque soudaine, voulu lui envoyer un Katon.

Inexplicablement, il se trouva à terre, désarmé et impuissant, avant même d'avoir pu composer le dernier signe.

Il voulu lancer un regard haineux à son frère qui l'avait mis à terre avec autant de facilité. Au lieu de cela, il y rencontra deux yeux rubis…

Deux yeux rubis qui l'entrainèrent vers une pure folie.

Par deux fois dans le passé, il avait été plongé dans cette attaque. Cette technique de torture et de tristesse infini se nommant Tsukiyomi. Un technique qu'il détestait.

Et pourtant, une technique qui lui ouvrit les yeux à force de le détruire.

Au moment où il comprit enfin l'erreur qu'il avait faite en restant ici pour ce battre pour cette stupide vengeance, l'illusion cessa : Par un quelconque miracle, Itachi s'était détaché de sa cible pour retourner à sa place initiale.

Sasuke eu tout le mal du monde à réunir les lambeau de son esprit. Quant il su à peu près ce qui lui restait à faire -ayant, subit un bon millier de fois la perte de son ange- il essaya de se lever. Peine perdue d'avance…

Alors qu'il se décourageait, il se sentit subitement soulevé dans les airs par une poigne ferme et puissante qui le remis sur ses jambes ?

- Tu as compris ce qu'il te reste à faire ?

Le miracle en question se nommait Saphina. Ses yeux nacres étaient fendus et luisait d'une froide cruauté tandis qu'un étrange croissant de lune brillait sur son front.

Sasuke était fasciné par ses pupilles. Tel un océan d'argent, il avait l'impression qu'il s'étendait tout autour de lui, le noyant dans un abyme calme et profond.

Saphina se tenait droite. Ses cheveux platines ordinairement attachés volaient, libres, sous une brise imaginaire et ses vêtements respiraient le céleste à plein nez : d'un blanc pur, ils semblaient se fondre sur sa peau même si, avouons le, ce n'était pas la tenue idéale pour combattre : elle portait une tunique moulante à une manche (cette dernière étant longue et ample) qui aurait pu formé une robe si elle n'avait pas fendue des deux cotés, obligeant son porteur à aborder d'autres vêtements pour éviter d'éventuelles situations gênantes. Ajouter à cela les deux longs tissus inutile mais esthétique naissant à l'arrière de la tunique, et vous vous croyez à un défilé de mode.

Sauf que, sur Saphina, ces vêtements, en plus de la transformer en une miniature de déesse lunaire, la rendait dangereusement terrifiante. Comme si par la seule présence de cet accoutrement, elle disait clairement qu'elle ne se retiendrait pas pour déchainer tous les monstrueux pouvoirs qui rugissaient en elle.

Elle lui sourit avant d'attraper son cou pour la mettre à sa hauteur (vu que ses vêtements ne la grandissaient pas pour autant) et embrassa son front.

- Va.

Sasuke releva la tête et croisa un regard étrange, dans lequel ses iris étaient cerclé de hiéroglyphes. Il fus alors pris d'un incroyable mal de tête qui, pourtant, le cloua sur place.

Finalement, Saphina brisa cette douleur en détournant le regard avant de s'avancer vers Itachi dont il avait oublié jusqu'à l'existence à l'arrivé de la petite déesse.

Se reprenant, Sasuke lui lança un coup d'œil avant de s'enfuir en courant, laissant à la petite femme le soin d'accomplir son abandonnée vengeance.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

Voilà =3

Je le poste aujourd'hui parce que je suis pas là demain (et je raconte encore ma life).

Sinon, j'aimerai sollicité votre aide : pour le prochain chapitre, (c'est à dire que vous n'avez que 8 jours pour me donner la réponse) j'aurais besoin de la phrase « déesse aux yeux d'argent » en japonais. Déesse c'est megami, yeux c'est me et argent c'est kingin (étant donné qu'il s'agit de la couleur) mais je ne sais pas transformer ses trois mots pour donner l'expression. Merci d'avance pour votre aide !!

A la semaine prochaine.


	17. Aide

**Titre : **Rêves et sentiments

**Disclaimer** : Si personne ne lit le Disclaimer, je peux dire que les perso sont à moi ? Non ? Quoi, comment ça les types de la police ils lisent que ça. 'Chié…

**Résumé :** bah, Saphy s'occupe de achi (naaaa mon atchiii) alors Sasu les a laissé tranquille.

**Note :** retour de Sasu près de Naru. Quelque éclaircissements, prévenez moi si c'est toujours aussi obscur pour vous.

**Note 2** : Merci a la revieweuse qui m'a prévenue de l'erreur temporelle. En espérant que tu comprennes ce chapitre !

Bonne lecture !

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Chapitre 17

Je crois que la charge de la vie est bien trop lourde pour les êtres humains. C'est sans doute pour ça que j'ai baissé les bras : Je me suis surement perdu en chemin en essayant de devenir quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un qui n'est pas véritablement moi…

Et, au final, j'ai perdu ma plus belle qualité : mon indomptable combativité… Douce agonie et cruel destin…

Puis, j'ai enfin pris une décision : J'ai voulu déployer mes propres ailes et voler jusqu'aux étoiles, de nouveau libéré des chaines de la douleur, celle que j'ai toujours connue. Peut-être le Destin n'était pas d'accord avec cette prise de conscience et cette soudaine révolte…

Car au moment où j'avais enfin osé me dresser contre la tempête qui dirigeait ma propre vie, elle m'avait de nouveau piégé ici bas…

… Jusqu'où continuera-t-elle de m'emprisonner sur cette terre ?

Pourtant je me battais : Si je laissais passer ces membres de l'Akatsuki, je remercierais de bien piètre manière les rares personnes qui ont cru en moi…

Et puis, je me maudissais intérieurement avec force : le village s'était retrouvé en danger au moment où j'étais parti car c'est cet instant précis qu'avait choisi inconsciemment nos opposants pour attaquer.

Je m'inquiétais surtout pour toi : je te connais et je sais que tu cherchera ton frère. Mais je sais aussi que tu perdras ce combat : il est bien trop fort pour toi…

Je suis peut-être trop peureux. A la réflexion, c'est surement ce que je suis . Croire que tu peux te défendre contre de tels ninjas est, pour moi, un concept étrange. J'ai eu aussi peur que la fois où tu te battais contre Gaara, ainsi que la première fois que ton frère est apparu pour me capturer.

Tu es fort et faible à la fois. Tu as peut-être des techniques redoutables maintenant… Tu pourrais peut-être me battre…

Mais les pouvoirs que ton frère possède sont trop puissant pour toi car il les maitrise parfaitement, au contraire des miens…

Pourtant je sais que si le Destin veux me garder sur cette terre, il saura te maintenir parmi les vivants…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kimoshi pare une attaque latérale puis transversale et dévie la trajectoire d'une troisième lame. Mon épée de feu danse parmi les autres, au rythme cruel de leurs attaques mais avec la grâce d'une étoile solaire et la légèreté d'une plume de feu.

Les hommes qui me faisaient face se ressemblaient étrangement : tous de l'Akatsuki avec des particularités communes nombreuses, ils se battaient avec une magnifique concordance de gestes et de techniques. Chacun se complétait à leur manière.

Pourtant, je n'avais pas encore libéré la force colossale de Kyuubi. Je savais que, tôt ou tard, j'aurais à le faire : après tout, on ne défiait pas Pein avec pour seule arme une brindille - de feu ou non.

Ca faisait maintenant deux heures que je lui faisais face. Finalement, mon entrainement avait servi à quelque chose.

J'évite ensuite la charge d'un énorme taureau d'invocation en sautant tandis que mes ennemis me suivent. N'étant pas très à l'aise dans les airs, malgré mon affinité, ces derniers ont l'avantage. Pour me défaire de ces adversaires, je déclenche une technique sans signes de fuuton simple qui me permet de faire diversion et de me poser sans risque sur la terre ferme.

Mes ennemis, pas plus surpris que ça, viennent vers moi mais je ne me mets pas tout de suite en garde : celle-ci ne sera d'autant plus efficace si je la place au dernier moment pour profiter de l'effet de surprise.

Soudain, un poids assez lourd me pousse de la trajectoire des trois attaques combinées et ma fait chuter durement sur le sol. N'ayant pas prévu l'arrivé d'un nouvel opposant, je songeais à libérer une partie de ma puissance démoniaque quant une odeur particulière me paralysa :

- Mais qu'es-ce que tu fous, crétin ?

La force qui me maintenait au sol se dégagea mais ne me laissa pas le temps de me retourner : il le fis lui même, attrapa le col de mon pull et me plaqua une nouvelle fois à terre. Deux pupilles rouges, trop près pour ne pas être dangereuses, autant pour moi que pour leur propriétaire, me fusillèrent du regard. Une sourde colère s'y reflétait et ce n'était pas de bonne augure quand on sais que, à l'habitude, ils ne laissaient transpercer aucune émotion. Je répond à cette fureur nouvelle par un petit sourire qui me vaut en retour une nouvelle vague de colère, comme si, rien que par leurs brusques forces émotives, ses yeux voulaient m'envoyer dans le Tsukiyomi.

- Je vais tellement te botter le c*l que tu ne pourras plus jamais t'asseoir. Ensuite je te bâillonnerai et je t'enfermerai dans mon sous-sol, avec pour seule compagnie mes rats, pour que tu ne puisses plus jamais proférer d'aussi grosses conneries comme celles que tu m'as dites ce matin. Es-ce que j'ai été clair ?

Avant que je ne puisse formuler une pensée cohérente face à ce comportement plutôt étrange, un des adversaires se ressaisit et t'attaque. Mais tu bloques son assaut sans même t'en rendre compte, ton attention étant entièrement focalisée sur moi.

- Heu…ok…

Tu ne déconnes pas, ça se voit. Tes menaces sont réelles, pourtant elles ne me font pas peur : Je crois que, même bâillonné dans ta cave, avec tes mignons rongeurs de compagnie, je serais plus proche de toi que maintenant… Enfin, pour la situation, parce que physiquement je ne risque pas d'être plus près : tu es assis sur moi à deux millimètres de mon visage…

Sans te rendre compte de l'envahissante rougeur qui gagne du terrain sur mes joues, tu reportes ta frustration sur tes vrais ennemis en leur lançant une attaque foudroyante. Je te rejoint peu après, une fois les pensées louches éloignées, Kimoshi aussi brillante qu'un soleil d'été.

- Et ton frère ? demandais-je avec inquiétude face à la réponse quant, dos à dos, nous combattons nos adversaires.

- Saphina s'en charge, lâchas-tu sans vraiment t'en rendre compte.

Je soupire de soulagement. Je ne connaissais pas le vrais raisons de mon senseï à mener ce combat -si c'est pour te protéger ou pour une raison personnelle- mais il fallait que je la remercie.

Mais pas une seule seconde, l'idée que ce soit toi qui ai abandonné ta vengeance pour me venir en aide ne m'a traversé l'esprit : J'étais bien trop aveuglé par ma propre douleur…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

Et un chapitre rectifié, un !!!


	18. Déesse

**Titre : **Rêves et sentiments

**Disclaimer** : Si personne ne lit le Disclaimer, je peux dire que les perso sont à moi ? Non ? Quoi ? comment ça les types de la police ils lisent que ça. 'Chié…

**Résumé :** Sasu a rejoint Naru alors, rien que pour garder le suspense, on va suivre Saphy ! Mwahahaha !!

**Note :** Explication de l'histoire de Megami no Kingingan.

**Note 2** : binnn j'ai pas eu de reviews alors… je referai peut être le chap. 17 mais en attendant…

Bonne lecture !

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Chapitre 18

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs minutes que Saphina et Itachi se toisèrent durement. L'un comme l'autre ressemblait à un démon venus d'un autre monde, animé par une fureur indescriptible, proche de la folie meurtrière.

Tels deux tigres d'apparence calme, ils tenaient pourtant une position à la fois défensive et offensive, sorte de barrière humaine à ce qu'ils étaient tout deux en train de protéger.

Saphina avait toujours les yeux fendues, seule preuve jusqu'à maintenant de son appartenance au Jinchuuriki. Le mystérieux croissant de lune qu'elle abordait avec fierté -de toute évidence- semblait émettre sa propre lueur, comme encré en elle, signe distinct de son affinité lunaire.

Itachi, quant à lui, avait déjà commencer à revoir toute ses techniques. Pas qu'il avait peur, bien au contraire, mais il semblait bien connaître potentiel de cette jeune femme.

Dans une sorte d'accord commun étrange, les deux adversaires sortirent leur armes –Katana pour le brun, double épées monstrueuses pour la platine.

- Dois-je comprendre que j'ai l'immense honneur d'affronter La déesse ?

Elle se courba de manière à obtenir presque aucune résistance face au vent et fondit sur son ennemi :

- Tu vas surtout connaître la colère d'un Dieu.

Le ballet qui s'enchaina par la suite fut d'une rare beauté : Les mouvement brutaux et précis de Saphina rencontraient sans cesse la rapidité et la fluidité de ceux d'Itachi, si bien qui ni l'un ni l'autre parvint à prendre le dessus dans ce duel d'épéiste.

Finalement, comprenant qu'ils étaient à égalité, Itachi recula et activa son mangakyu sharingan. Quand Saphina le vit, loin d'en paraître apeurée, elle en ria :

- Tu comptes vraiment me battre avec les techniques que je t'ai offertes ?

Elle continua à rire, tout en esquivant les coups rageurs de son ennemi. Même dans ce moment d'hilarité, elle semblait conservé le totale contrôle de ses gestes.

Finalement, elle s'arrêta d'un coup, stoppa l'arme de son adversaire en plein vol et lui sourit d'un air carnassier, dévoilant un nouvelle fois de féroce canines surdéveloppées :

- Tu veux jouer à ça ?

Itachi ne lui répondit pas : il savait que la moindre inattention de sa part le perdrait.

Saphina ferma les yeux pour les rouvrir deux secondes plus tard. Elle abordait à présent dans ses pupilles nacres trois symboles étranges.

La vitesse fulgurante qu'elle avait acquise en libérant son pouvoir lunaire par l'intermédiaire de cette technique aurait pu être imparable pour un être humain ordinaire. Mais son adversaire était doté du même pouvoir spéciale qu'elle.

Remarquant qu'elle commençait sérieusement à s'échauffer, Itachi décida d'utiliser l'une de ses techniques imparables.

Une petite étincelle noir naquis aux pieds de la platine avant de transformer en petite flamme. Etrangement Saphina ne bougea pas, laissant le feu noir l'engloutir.

C'était fini. De son Amaterasu, personne n'en revenait. Bien que surpris par le fait que le Jinchuuriki lunaire se soit laissé piéger aussi facilement , il s'apprêta pourtant à faire demi-tour, sur de la fiabilité de son attaque.

Mais une chose retint son attention : à l'intérieur même de son feu noir surgit une deuxième flamme, bien plus ténébreuse.

Paralysé par la surprise ou l'effroi, voir les deux, Itachi n'esquiva pas un geste en se contentant de suivre, impuissant, le phénomène qui suivit : Le feu sembla se rétracter vers son objectif jusqu'à devenir une sorte d'incandescente boule ténébreuse . Son propre feu ajouté à celui bien plus meurtrier, fusionnèrent jusqu'à ce qu'elle éclate en petites flammèches.

Saphina se tenait au centre de la déflagration. Elle n'avait pas bougée d'un centimètre depuis le début de l'attaque.

Ses hiéroglyphes otiques s'étaient maintenant rejoint en cercle autour de la pupille fendue tandis que les trois premiers semblaient s'être étendus dans le blanc des yeux.

Pourtant, ce ne fut pas son iris, fort ressemblant au sharingan, qui le captiva. Non, c'était plutôt les redoutables et imposantes ailes de feu obscures qu'elle abordait dans son dos.

- As-tu oublié qui je suis ?

Non, il ne le risquait pas et elle le savait : elle sourit mauvaisement laissant une nouvelle fois la cruauté s'affiché sur son visage ordinairement pur et innocent de ce genre de sentiment.

Elle se courba et eu un grognement sourd et bestiale : une longue queue de louve blanche jaillit soudain et son regard devint dure, froid et assoiffé de sang.

Ces yeux étaient cerclé de noirs, semblable à ceux des bijuu terrestres mais infiniment plus gracieux que ses derniers. Le lune sur son front émettait, cette fois ci, une lueur pesante, à l fois douce et redoutable .Des veines convergèrent toutes autour de ce cristal, comme si l'un donnait du pouvoir à l'autre et vis et versa.

Elle réunit ses deux armes qui se fondirent en toute deux en une, plus grandiose encore : Noire comme la nuit, elle possédait des nervures pâles qui couraient tels des veines le long de la lame.

Sa taille avoisinait les deux mètres et son poids devait faire le double de son porteur. Pourtant, Saphina le leva comme si elle n'était pas plus lourde qu'une plume et la pointa directement sur son adversaire.

- Je te présente Kanashimi no tsuki. Celle qui représente à la fois ma colère et ma justice.

Sur ceux, elle eut un sourire innocent qui contrastait étrangement avec ses yeux, empli de haine et de déception, ses dents, menace explicite et mortelle ainsi que son arme, réincarnation même des ténèbres…

Tel était le pouvoir de Megami no Kingingan, la déesse au Sharingan Lunaire…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kanashimi no tsuki : tristesse de lune.

Le semaine prochaine, il y aura peut-être pas de chapitre nouveau car j'ai vraiment du mal avec le chapitre 19. En dehors de ce chapitre qui me résiste, j'ai fini ma fiction. Quand elle sera entièrement publié, je changerai certain chapitre et en supprimerai d'autre…

…Dès fois, je me dis que mes réflexions n'ont vraiment aucun intérêt…


	19. Osmose

**Titre : **Rêves et sentiments

**Disclaimer** : Il y a beaucoup de personnages qui sont issue de mon cerveau de dégénéré… Alors, qui pourrais m'expliquer pourquoi je fais une histoire avec les seuls qui ne m'appartiennent pas ?

**Résumé :** Après cette belle démonstration de pouvoir de la part de Saphy, on vas revenir à nos bons vieux protagonistes… OK ?

**Note :** Ce chapitre est divisé en deux parce que c'était vraiment trop long… donc je vous met la première partie.

**Note 2** : Petite remarque quand même : un auteur qui a des reviews à plus envie d'écrire la suite que ceux qui n'en n'ont pas… Alors prenez deux minutes de votre courte journée pour me laissez un avis, cela serait vraiment gentil…

Alors, bonne lecture ! (Et remerciez Ily qui m'a forcé à l'écrire si je voulais la suite de sa fic. Sans quoi, vous auriez poireauté un moment…)

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Chapitre 19 P1

J'atterris lourdement sur le sol, sans aucune égratignure. Après t'avoir jeté un coup d'œil signifiant que je n'avais rien, je fonce de nouveau dans la bataille.

Kimoshi effectue des combos dont j'ignore encore le nom et où j'ai obtenue la capacité de les faire. Pourtant, ma lame de feu fauche les armes adverses sans jamais réussir à toucher l'ennemi.

Après un salto digne des plus grands artistes, je retombe sur mes mains, et d'un coup de pied, je frappe un des adversaires qui avait la ferme intention de t'attaquer lâchement par derrière.

Une fois rétabli sur le sol, je cale mon dos contre le tien, en une sorte de bouclier humain, et arme Kimoshi vers mes adversaires.

Soudain, tu t'appuies sur mes épaules et atterris devant moi.

- Mais qu'est-ce que…

Puis, sans comprendre comment, tu profites de la vitesse de ta chute pour me repousser dans les airs. Une fois ta tâche accomplie, tu plantes ton arme dans le sol , effectues des signe à une vitesse extraordinaire, même pour un ninja et déclenche une petite tempête de feu.

Comprenant tes intentions, je rajoute à cette force des techniques mineurs de fuuton qui déclenche immédiatement un incroyable cataclysme de feu.

Une fois la déflagration secondaire dispersée, j'exécute un atterrissage parfait en position accroupie :

- Bien joué.

Tu réponds à ma remarque en reprenant ton sabre en main. Soudain, deux invocations géantes surgirent d'un nuage caractéristique. Sans te demander ton avis, je t'attrape la main et t'envois vers ce qui semblait être une espèce de gros chien. Suite à cet action, je plaque mes mains au sol pour soulevé un énorme lopin de terre et l'envoyer sur mon propre adversaire, un gigantesque rhinocéros. Ce dernier l'esquiva avec facilité mais cela m'importait peu : avec précision, je saute dans l'énorme trou et fait appelle à une grande partie de mes pouvoirs démoniques : Une incroyable secousse accueillit un énorme renard de feu quand il franchit l'espace qui séparait la terre des enfers.

D'abord sur sa tête, je me laisse glisser au sol tandis que mon invocation s'occupait de son adversaire. Tu te réceptionnes à ton tour à mes cotés :

- Tu me refais ce coup là… commences-tu mais tu es coupé par un de mes éclats de rire.

- Que tu es susceptible, gloussai-je.

Tu simule une moue et grogne quelque chose d'incompréhensible ( K : surement quelque chose sur les blonds irrésistibles) .

Soudainement un coup imprévu nous sépara. J'esquive la lame qui suivit en me baissant et réussit, après tant d'effort, à blesser un de nos adversaires. Aussitôt après, un autre ennemi le remplaça. Ma lame effectue un cercle complet pour délimiter un périmètre de sécurité. C'est alors que je remarque enfin l'erreur de cette situation.

Cinq de nos adversaires étaient sur moi. Etant donné que je venais de blesser le sixième, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi, alors que tu n'avais à t'occuper de quelqu'un, tu ne venais pas m'aider…

Inquiet par cette soudaine révélation, je décide de vérifier par moi même la cause de cette absence. Risquant le tout pour le tout, je jette mon arme vers la direction que tu avais prise pour avoir un aperçu.

Ce que j'y vis fut bien pire que ce que j'avais osé imaginer…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sasuke sauta pour éviter la lame qui allais le faucher, celle qui le sépara de Naruto. Il se posa sur le sol sans douceur et glissa sur plusieurs mètres. Quand il y eu fini sa course, il chargea son arme de foudre et se prépara à recevoir une quelconque attaque.

Pourtant cette dernière n'eu jamais lieu : tous les ennemis qu'il combattait s'étaient tourné vers Naruto.

Il prépara alors à l'aider mais il lui fut impossible de bouger : une incroyable vague de terreur inconnue le paralysa soudainement.

- Alors c'est ici que tu te cachais ?

Son sang se glaça dans ses veines. Bien qu'il ne connaissait pas cette voix, toutes les fibres de son corps lui criait de ne pas bouger, enfermées dans une peur qui ne semblait pas être sienne…

L'étranger n'effectua pourtant aucune action agressive, bien que Sasuke offrait la plus belle occasion du siècle en étant paralysé, dos à lui.

L'homme avança donc vers lui avec une certaine nonchalance tandis que l'Uchiha restait cloué sur place, les jambes légèrement tremblantes. Pourtant, l'étranger passa à coté de lui et se dirigea vers Naruto, comme si Sasuke n'avait pas été là.

- Nous voilà de nouveau face à face Kyuubi.

Cette phrase eu l'effet d'un bombe. C'était comme si Sasuke se réveillait d'un très long sommeil : cet individu en voulait à Naruto. La poigne qui tenait son sabre se ressaisit et son regard devint sur.

Il n'eu pas besoin de faire marcher ses méninges pour trouver le moyen d'arrêter l'avancée de cet ennemi : Une sorte d'ange noir apparu devant lui pour le menacer avec une épée venant, sans doute, des temps passés. Cette apparition ressemblait fort à une fille à la peau extraordinairement pâle et possédait une chevelure noire ainsi que des lèvres pulpeuse de couleur sang. Son yeux pourpres étaient impassibles mais extrêmement menaçants. Elle avait des ailes démesurées et portait une sorte de vêtements noirs composés d'un bustier à col galonné montant possédant des épaulettes à la naissance de ses manches longues et d'une jupe longue échancrée sur toute la hauteur au ourlet fait de perles pourpres.

- Si tel est votre souhait, je me ferai un véritable plaisir de me mettre sur votre route, annonça Sasuke, pas plus surpris que ça par l'apparition.

- Pourquoi faut-il toujours que Magame no Kingingan offre ses dons ? souffla l'homme, qui s'était arrêté devant l'ange des ténèbres. Car ca m'étonnerai que tu es développé un Amaterasu aussi puissant tout seul…

L'inconnu se retourna vers ce qui semblait être son adversaire actuel. Sasuke eut le choc de sa vie. Devant lui se tenait la personne qu'il soupçonnait le moins : il se trouvait devant l'un de ses ancêtres, qui, pourtant, ne semblait pas si vieux que ça…

Mais rien dans l'air qu'il abordait ne montrait cette stupeur. Car peu importait que ce soit le célèbre Madara Uchiha qu'il devait combattre, si ce dernier voulait s'en prendre à Naruto…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

Et la première partie est bouclée !! Et dans les délais en plus Haha !!

Alors, vous en pensez quoi ? Une petite review en cadeau à l'auteur pour les délais respectés ?


	20. Dons

**Titre : **Rêves et sentiments

**Disclaimer** : Ca fait déjà 20 chapitre et… c'est toujours pas mes personnages… J'ai pourtant fais mes preuves mais Kishimoto me les a pas encore donné… C'est sans doute parce qu'il est japonais et qu'il ne peux pas lire le français ou alors que l'idée que Naru et Sasu ensemble n'était pas sa préférence et qu'il veux mettre Naru avec Saku ( Beuh… Il fallait pas les faire embrasser dès le premier épisode alors : les fans de yaoi ont sauté sur l'énorme perche que vous leur tendiez, tient…)

**Résumé :** La première partie, relatait la bataille contre Pein jusqu'à l'arrivée de Madara. La suite ici.

**Note :** Ce chapitre est divisé en trois maintenant, pas de chance, parce que c'était vraiment trop long… donc je vous met la suite, la deuxième partie.

**Note 2** : En retard, je sais, mais j'étais vraiment trop fatigué. Si je publie encore cette histoire, c'est juste parce que c'est une question d'honneur… et qu'il ne reste que la troisième partie, le chapitre 20 et l'Epilogue (chapitre 21)… Voilà l'histoire de ma vie….

Alors, bonne lecture ! (Et remerciez Ily qui m'a donné de bonne chanson pour finir cette bataille…)

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Chapitre 19 P2

Une scène digne des plus grands cauchemars se déroulait sous mes yeux : Toi contre ton ancêtre.

Saphina m'a toujours prévenu d'éviter cet homme comme la peste. Elle disait que quiconque se mettait sur la route de Madara avait de forte chance de mourir.

Mais comment pouvais-je fuir alors que c'était toi qui le défiait à présent ?

Une sourde colère m'envahit alors que les Pains refermait leur cercle offensif : Ce fut comme si le barrage qui retenait habituellement ma force démonique venait de s'exploser : une incroyable quantité de chakra pourpre jaillit hors de mon corps pour ce matérialisé sous forme de deux magnifiques queues de renard.

Tu ne peux pas mourir avant la fin de cette histoire Sasuke…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

Madara se retourna lentement et avec calme vers son nouvel adversaire. Une fois ce geste accompli, l'ange noir ce volatilisa, sa mission menée à bien.

C'est alors que, sans préavis valable, Sasuke chargea. Mais c'était sans compter le pouvoir du sharingan ennemi. Ce dernier l'évita avec facilité en tournant sur lui même et sortit une lame à faire pâlir de jalousie des assassins pourtant renommé. Celle ci effectua un début de décente vers le cou de Sasuke.

Ce dernier eu la vie sauve que grâce à l'intervention de Naruto qui avait inconsciemment lancé son arme pile à l'endroit où se tenait Madara quelque instant plus tôt. Kimoshi alla se figer dans un arbre brûlé tandis que l'ancêtre Uchiha reculait.

Sasuke se tourna vers Naruto, surpris par la manière dont il l'avait sauvé : Ce dernier semblait complètement désemparé, quasiment à la limite du suicide. Mais ce que Naruto ne vis pas à ce moment là, fut la lame silencieuse qui allait bientôt s'abattre sur lui.

Faisant passer ses propres risques après ceux qu'encourait son aimé, il fonça, sans réfléchir vers le groupe.

Alors que son arme décapita l'un des leur six adversaires, Naruto était passé en coup de vent à coté de lui et s'acharnait à présent sur Madara.

Bientôt il inversèrent leurs adversaires, quand, pour éviter un coup, le blond sauta dans les airs et que le brun, propulsé par son élan, stoppa la course de l'arme de son ancêtre.

A son tour, avec les forces acquises avec la libération d'une troisième queue, Naruto terrassa deux autre rouquins avant de se faire jeter par une force inconnue de l'autre coté du terrain.

Ce fut l'Amaterasu de Sasuke qui le réceptionna. Voyant qu'il avait atterrit près de son katana, il le délogea de l'arbre et repartit à l'assaut.

D'ailleurs cet ange apparu plusieurs fois pour aider Naruto à faire le ménage parmi les rang ennemi. C'est ainsi qu'un autre Pein perdit la vie, l'arme antique l'ayant sectionné en deux au niveau du bassin.

Finalement, il ne resta qu'un seul rouquin quand, alors qu'il se fit envoyé à son tour dans les airs, Sasuke invoqua un serpent qui goba littéralement le plus gros avant de se révoqué.

A présent, ils étaient dos à dos, menaçant de leurs armes leurs deux derniers adversaires : Madara semblait bien s'amuser au contraire de leur autre ennemi.

Au moment où Naruto inversa de place pour laisser le champs libre à Sasuke de toucher le dernier Pain, ce dernier lui renvoya l'attaque étrange de lévitation. Mais le brun avait déjà tout prévu et fit appelle à son Amaterasu pour en finir rapidement. Il atterrit tout de même durement sur le sol et y resta quelques instants sonné. Mais quand il se rassit, il vit le pire de ses cauchemars…

Madara avait réussit à toucher Naruto. De là où il était, il ne voyait pas bien où mais le corps du blond était pendu au bout de l'étrange lame de son ancêtre.

Ce dernier dégagea son arme et le corps de Naruto s'effondra sur le sol.

- Finalement, je vous aurais tous eu, ajouta-t-il en levant une nouvelle fous son couteau meurtrier.

La scène qui suivit se passa au ralentit : Sasuké voyait la lame effectuer une descente lente vers le cou de son aimé. Désemparé, le brun ne put rien faire…

… Il priait pour la première fois de sa vie…

…Il souhaitait un nouveau miracle…

Et une nouvelle fois, celui ci arriva : Un grand loup à deux queues franchit le rideau de fougère brûlée par sa tempête de feu et poussa Madara qui, visiblement, ne s'attendait pas à cette intrusion.

Profitant de ce moment d'inattention de la part de son ennemi, Sasuké se jeta sur Naruto.

Ce dernier semblait mort : un trou béant se trouvait à la place du couteau et avait transpercé son cœur. Pourtant, malgré tout le sang qui coulait de sa blessure, , Naruto était encore conscient.

- J'ai été bête… Ne… M'en veux… Pas… …. D'accord ?

Sasuke en était muet de stupeur et de terreur.

- Peu importe… mon départ… Tant que… tu es heureux…

- Arrêtes ton discourt à la guimauve, Naruto, ca ne te va pas… ne pu que répondre le brun.

- C'est tout… ce qui compte… continua quand même le blond

- Mais… MAIS TU ES UN CRETIN…

- Je sais… ce n'est… pas vraiment grave…

Sasuke le prit alors pas le col et se rapprocha :

- Tu n'as pas intérêt à quitter ce monde. Car si tu t'en vas, c'est moi qui meure… Parce que je t'aime…

Naruto écarquilla les yeux avant d'avoir un pâle sourire… C'était juste avant que ses pupilles ne deviennent vide de vie…

C'est à cet instant que Madara réussit à ce débarrasser d'Asa en l'envoyant dans un arbre. Il courrait à présent vers eux mais peu importait pour Sasuke : La vie n'avait plus aucun sens sans Naruto…

…Alors autant la quitter en même temps que lui…


	21. Résurection

**Titre : **Rêves et sentiments

**Disclaimer** : Toujours pas à Kae… je suis si triste… Je voulais tellement que ma fin soit la vrai… bouhhh.

**Résumé :** La première partie, relatait la bataille contre Pein jusqu'à l'arrivée de Madara. La suite racontait leur bataille, la décimation des Peins et la mort de Naruto… Une suite ?

**Note :** Ce chapitre est divisé en trois parce que c'était vraiment trop long… donc je vous mets la suite, la dernière partieuhhh.

**Note 2** : Je suis consciente que je dégrade beaucoup le personnage de Pein. Ca compense les deux tomes que Kishimoto à fait pour lui…

Alors, bonne lecture !

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Chapitre 19 P3

Kae : Rappel strictement inutile :

_C'est à cet instant que Madara réussit à se débarrasser d'Asa en l'envoyant dans un arbre. Il courrait à présent vers eux mais peu importait pour Sasuke : La vie n'avait plus aucun sens sans Naruto…_

…_Alors autant la quitter en même temps que lui…_

Pourtant, une nouvelle fois, les plans de Madara furent pris au dépourvu par l'apparition de Saphina.

Sasuke ne l'aurait jamais reconnue si elle ne portait pas les même vêtements qu'au début du combat : Son corps entier était couvert de hiéroglyphes semblables à ceux qu'il avait entraperçus au début de son combat. De plus, elle arborait deux queues touffues de loup blanc étrangement ressemblantes à celle argentée d'Asa (qui gisait toujours inconscient). Ses deux épées semblaient s'être fusionnées et menaçaient à présent Madara :

- Tu vas éradiquer ta famille jusqu'au dernier de tes héritiers ?

- Pas vraiment, répliqua Madara d'un ton badin. Juste ceux qui sont près de toi… Ah, mais que je suis bête, ils le sont tous… Franchement quelle idée d'offrir un pouvoir lunaire aussi puissant à de simples humains ?

Cette conversation semblait n'avoir aucun sens pour Sasuke… Et à dire vrai, il s'en fichait royalement : le rythme cardiaque de son aimé s'était arrêté (K : quoi de plus étonnant quand on a un trou de dix centimètre en plein milieu du cœur…). Réagissant à une impulsion étrange, il attrapa la main de Naruto à en broyer tous les os :

- Je t'interdit de me quitter, tu m'entends ? Tu n'en as pas le **DROIT **!

C'est alors qu'un intense éclat blanc envahit l'air de combat alors qu'une silhouette incolore apparu : éclairé par une lumière divine, elle portait robe drapée croisée sur le devant, laissant voire un dos nu. Deux pans achevait cette robe d'une blancheur pure sous forme de traine.

Sasuke croisa ses yeux doux, et, alors, la jeune femme s'accroupit de l'autre coté de Naruto et posa sa main sur la blessure avant que sa paume s'illumine. Comprenant que cette étrange déesse soignait Naruto, il regarda Saphina, médusé.

- Qu'es ce que… commença Madara.

- Tu as fait bon usage du Tsukuyomi, expliqua Saphina en coupant l'ancêtre Uchiha.

Le senseï de Naruto se retourna et Sasuke faillit bien s'évanouir en voyant son visage : Une sorte d'aura divine l'entourait et son regard était sur mais peu compatissant sauf envers lui. Mais le choc fut surtout du au fait qu'elle avait perdu son œil gauche et que le droit était d'un jaune doré lumineux. De plus ses hiéroglyphes oculaires étaient en spirales et concentré seulement sur l'œil droit. Et à l'emplacement où il avait pu voir, plus tôt, les premiers hiéroglyphes, il y voyait à présent trois virgules distinctes, identiques à celles de son sharingan.

Madara profita de cet instant pour attaquer mais fut rapidement arrêté par l'énorme épée de Saphina.

- Tu comptes vraiment essayer de me voler ma puissance ? s'exclama-t-elle avec un rire cruel, proche d'un grognement lupin.

- A ton avis, pourquoi aurais-je tué mon frère, massacré le clan, contrôlé Kyuubi et Itachi et m'en prendre à tes précieux bijuu si ce n'est pour t'attirer ici afin de m'approprier ton pouvoir ?

- C'est pour cela que je ne t'ai jamais donné ni l'Amaterasu, ni le Tsukiyomi… Ton ambition va détruire le monde.

- Peu importe maintenant puisque j'ai obtenu ses pouvoirs en les volant à mon frère que tu aimais tant…

- Je l'ai considéré comme mon successeur, le protecteur de mes bijuu, hurla Saphina. C'est pour cela que je lui avait donné le Sharingan Eternel…

- Et je t'en remercie : Cet œil m'a bien servis, je l'avoue… Mais maintenant que je vais voler les tiens, ils ne me servent plus à rien…

De colère, l'argenté frappa rageusement le sol avec son épée.

- Et Itachi, demanda-t-elle.

- Je savais qu'il serais le plus à même de te retenir. Après tout, n'était-il pas ta moitié ?

- J'étais sa meilleure amie et il m'avait ordonné de veiller sur son petit frère si jamais il ne revenais pas de ses missions… (et si Ataki t'avais entendu, tu serais mort, foudroyé…)

Sasuke releva la tête, à l'entente du prénom de son frère, restant stupéfait face à la remarque de Madara (K : et des lecteurs). Ce fut une douce chaleur qui le fit revenir à la réalité quand la main qu'il tenait fermement gagna quelques degrés.

Il regarda le visage de son aimé reprendre des couleurs avant de regarder la déesse qui le soignait. Cette dernière enleva les mains de la poitrine de Naruto et l'Uchiha put y voir une fine cicatrice en forme de croissant de lune qui témoignait à elle seule de la gravité de sa blessure fantôme.

La déesse médecin lui sourit, recula et s'en alla dans un autre éclat de lumière.

- Amanotsume (1) ! hurla Saphina en esquissant un geste de tranche.

C'est alors que quatre lames blanches partirent à une vitesse phénoménale vers Madara qui les esquiva avec difficulté, même s'il répliqua à l'aide d'une rafale de pics vers Sasuke.

Saphina apparut devant lui et ce qui semblait être des ailes de feu noirs se dévoilèrent et eurent l'effet d'un énorme bouclier.

- Emmène Naruto à Tsunade, murmura-t-elle, je te couvre.

Sasuke attrapa ce dernier dans ses bras, à la manière d'une jeune mariée, avant de fuir le champs de bataille.

- Hotsuki (2), entendit-il avant de sentir d'où il était une température anormalement élevée…

Il devait trouver Tsunade, aller à l'hôpital et essayer d'arrêter les spasmes qui avait commencé

à envahir Naruto.

Et peu importe sa propre santé, il resterait avec lui…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

1. Amanotsume : griffe céleste. Attaque de taijutsu.

2. Hotsuki : feu lunaire. Niveau supérieur du dragon de feu. Attaque de Ninjutsu.

Et voici la fin du chapitre 19 qui, avouons le, était très long, surtout pour l'auteur.


	22. Vivre

**Titre : **Rêves et sentiments

**Disclaimer** : bientôt plus de Disclaimer ouf. Bon alors pour la énième fois et tâchez de le retenir, NARUTO N'EST PAS A MOI !!

**Résumé :** Les combats sont terminés mais Na-chan va-t-il s'en sortir ? Sa-chan va-t-il finir lui aussi à l'hôpital ? Le lemon va-t-il arriver ?

**Note :** Vous allez être dégoutés mais je tiens à conserver ma fic en T alors…

**Note 2** : Ouf, j'ai réussi à m'en sortir de ce chapitre 19. Faîtes péter le champagne !!

Alors, bonne lecture ! (Et pleurez devant la beauté de mon écriture ou la médiocrité de mes descriptions, c'est au choix)

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Chapitre 20

Il faisait nuit.

Plus noire qu'une nuit sans lune, cette obscurité représentait surement mon désespoir…

Horrible silence qui ne se décrivait pas…

Terrible vide qui ne se racontait pas…

Atroce douleur qui ne s'ignorait pas…

Je savais que ce lieu dans lequel je m'étais réfugié était à la fois mon château et ma prison….

Je n'ai qu'une seule consolation pour rester dans ce lieu de solitude… Pour moi, tu as voulu la plus belle fin possible...

Il n'est pas question que je revienne à la vie pour apprendre que tu m'a mentit…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

Pourquoi y a-t-il tant de lumière d'un coup ?

Suis-je enfin mort ?

…

Il me semblait pourtant que la mort ne m'était pas destinée… Pas si facilement…

Il me semblait aussi que la mort vous débarrassait du manteau de douleur que la vie vous offre…

Alors quel est cette chaleur qui m'envahit ?

Quelle est cette sensation qui enserre mes mains ?

- NARUTOOOOOOO !!!!

…

- Pousse toi.

La douce chaleur me laisse alors quand je pers contact avec la main qui me tenait. C'est comme si, une nouvelle fois, je me fait aspirer par les ténèbres… Pourtant la chaleur revient rapidement lorsque le contact saisit mon autre main.

- Il a bougé, je l'ai vu.

Soupir las…

- Tu devrais arrêter de m'appeler pour ça. Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas le fait qu'il bouge de temps en temps qui le ramènera dans notre monde, Sasuke…

A la suite de cette réplique, un son assez énervant de bip strident retentit dans la salle a un débit accéléré peu commun.

Les deux personnes présentent se turent à cette instant et gardèrent le silence pendant de longues minutes. C'était juste avant de reprendre de plus belle :

- Naruto ?

- NARUTO, s'exclame une voix féminine. SI TU M'ENTENDS, BOUGE TROIS FOIS LE PETIT DOIGT ! ET PAR PITIE, REVIENS NOUS…

…

Non, non, non, non, non…

Tout mais pas ça, je vous en pris…

N'importe qui… Il fallait que je parte, que je ne laisse pas passer l'occasion que tu m'avait donnée…

NON !

- Naruto, supplia la même voix.

**NON !!**

Plusieurs larmes franchirent la barrière de mes paupières par tant d'injustice… Je me savait vivant alors que je ne le voulais pas…

- NARUTO, tonna une voix masculine forte et autoritaire, ouvre les yeux.

…

Pourquoi faut-il toujours que je perde tout contrôle quand tu me parles ?

J'ouvre les yeux douloureusement, sans envie, avant de me faire agresser par la lumière du jour.

J'ai perdu ce combat.

De toute façon, j'ai perdu et je perdrais toujours chaque bataille contre toi…

Je détourne mon regard à l'opposé de toi, me renseignant à la source inhabituelle de chaleur, et aperçoit Sakura.

Celle-ci hurle de joie et ce jette sur moi. Gêné par sa chevelure rose, je tourne inconsciemment la tête pour éviter l'asphyxie et tombe malheureusement nez à nez avec toi…

… !

Que t'est-il arrivé ?

A quoi te sont du ces horrible cercle noirs autours de tes yeux ? Et cette douleur fantôme qui vogue à l'intérieur de tes prunelles ?

- A toi, me murmures-tu.

Je baisse la tête avant que Sakura ne se redresse, sans que je ne l'aperçoive.

- Je ne voulais pas revenir, informais-je.

- … (K : tristesse)

- Je sais que… ce que tu m'a dis… n'était que pour que je partes heureux…

-… (K : début de colère. Pensée du jour : qu'il peut être débile celui là)

- Alors pourquoi continues-tu de me mentir ?

Sakura sent la prochaine catastrophe qui ne vas pas tarder. Elle effectue alors un replis stratégique lent pour ne pas se faire remarquer par le démon qui est en train de se réveiller.

Je l'oublie entièrement à partir de cet instant : Tu a complètement perdu les pédales et me soulève dans les airs par le col :

- TU CROIS QUE JE TE MENS ?

Tu me plaques brutalement contre le mur et m'étrangle à moitié sans t'en rendre compte. Ton visage est à deux centimètres du mien quand tu me souffles avec douceur dans le creux de mon oreille :

- Es-ce que tu crois vraiment que je te mens ?

Et c'est avec bestialité, sorte de réelle détresse, que tu m'embrasses, faisant de ma bouche ton terrain de bataille en la ravageant. Malgré ton inexpérience dans ce domaine qui te rend si tendrement maladroit, je reçois, à travers ce baiser, tout l'amour que je n'ai pas su comprendre avec les mots et que je n'avais jamais osé espérer de ta part.

Ce fut comme si j'avait ouvert les yeux sur le monde. Un monde qui, sans le connaître, avait été jugé trop horrible par ma conscience.

J'étais de la neige en plein été, un bourgeon tardif qui venait enfin de libérer la beauté de ses pétales au brasier solaire… un marshmallow placé au dessus du feu, ca marche aussi…

- Je t'aime abruti…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Journal de bort de Sakura_

_1__e__ jour :_

_Naruto est arrivé gravement blessé à l'hôpital. Quand je suis arrivée, j'ai croisé Sasuke devant la salle d'opération. Il avait un air de zombie et il répétait tout le temps « c'est de ma faute, c'est de ma faute, c'est… »_

_J'ai attendu avec lui… Longtemps… Finalement Tsunade est sortie en catastrophe et m'a ordonné de veiller sur Naruto._

_Il était pâle comme la mort et semblait délirer. Pourtant, en dehors de la fine cicatrice en croissant de lune qu'il avait au niveau du cœur, il semblait ne posséder aucunes blessures physique…_

_10__e__ jour :_

_Naruto est encore dans le coma. Depuis qu'il s'y est enfermé, Sasuke ne le quitte plus. Donc je suis obligée de le faire manger sinon il aura une hypoglycémie._

_30__e__ jour :_

_Déjà un mois et aucune amélioration du coté de Naruto et de Neiji _(K : ne me demandez pas ce qu'il fiche la, j'en ai aucune idée)_. Tiens, à propos de Naruto, j'ai encore du assommer Sasuke pour qu'il dorme un peu mais c'est impossible de le séparer de Naruto. C'est à croire qu'il s'est mis de la super glue sur la main pour ne pas lâcher celle de Naruto par inadvertance._

_40__e__ jour :_

_Toujours rien du coté de Naruto. Tsunade-sama est inquiète et radote toute seule quelque chose comme « il s'y est enfermé parce qu'il a peur… Peur de la vérité ». Je n'ai pas bien compris de quoi elle parlait. En plus avec la disparition de l'autre p*****e aux cheveux blancs, ça n'arrange rien à son état._

_43__e__ jour :_

_Sasuke a hurlé dans tout l'hôpital en cassant le bouton d'appel quand il a sentit Naruto bouger. C'est peut-être le signe d'une amélioration de son état…_

_60__e__ jour :_

_Naruto bouge de temps en temps. Pourtant, il ne semble pas revenir de son coma. La santé de Sasuke ne suis plus et je peux parfaitement le comprendre. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé lors de cette guerre que l'on a gagné mais il semblerais que Sasuke se soit enfin décidé à ne plus le quitter… Personnellement, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne ou une mauvaise chose._

_83__e__ jour :_

_Nous avons fini de reconstruire le village. Nous aurons enfin des missions. Il faudra remercier Gaara pour les secours qu'il nous a apporté._

_Neiji est enfin sortit de l'hôpital. Un moment, j'ai bien cru qu'il allait y passer. Pourtant, le fait qu'il est perdu un œil ne semble pas l'affecter plus que ça. Encore un peu et il va nous dire que c'était sa destiné…_

_En revanche, Tsunade tombe dans la dépression. C'est sans doute parce qu'elle passe énormément de temps à veiller sur Naruto et Sasuke. Pour Naruto, je n'entretiens plus d'espoir : Il va bien finir par mourir de sa volonté à fuir. Mais à ce rythme là, il va emporter Sasuke et Tsunade avec lui…_


	23. Epilogue

**Titre : **Rêves et sentiments

**Disclaimer** : ah, c'est la dernière fois que j'écrit un Disclaimer… Maître Kishimoto, soyez sympa, laissez les moi juste pour cet épilogue… Non ! Snif…

**Résumé :** Et bien oui vous ne rêvez pas, il s'agit bien du dernier chapitre. Soyez heureux et à la revoyure !!

**Note :** Et non, il n'y aura pas de deuxième lemon. Je me demande même si je ne vais pas supprimer le premier. Bah, on verra bien.

**Note 2** : Conseil de dégustation : Remettez vos costume noir, vos cravate, et accompagnez ce chapitre finale avec un petit gâteau

Alors, bonne lecture ! (Et pleurez devant la fin de cette fiction) (J'aurais pu tout aussi bien les faire mourir tous les deux… Ca c'est une idée tiens !)

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Chapitre 21 (Appelé aussi épilogue)

_Cette mission avait une importance capitale dans la réalisation de nos projets. C'est pourquoi je suis allé sur votre ordre apporter le traité de paix aux autre pays. Etant donné que nous avons avec nous la force des bijuus, aucun d'eux se sont opposé à cette requête. Prions pour cette alliance inconditionnelle afin que cette paix nouvelle ne ressemble pas à celle fictive qui lui ont précédé…_

- Inconditionnelle… Pourquoi ce mot possède-t-il tant de lettre ? Et puis d'abord, ca veux dire quoi inconditionnelle ?!?

Naruto s'affala sur son fauteuil avant de souffler avec une force incroyable. Finalement, il reprit son stylo en main, imposa sa signature sur le document et en pris un autre après avoir rangé celui-ci. Soudain la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser passer un Shikamaru portant une incroyable pile de feuille.

- Hokage-sama ?

Naruto grogna devant le travail qui l'attendait encore : de toute évidence, ce ne serait pas encore aujourd'hui qu'il finirait de remplir ces fichus rapports de mission…

- Qu'es-ce que vous faites encore là ?

Le blond leva le nez de sur ses documents et loucha sur l'individu qui les portait.

- Comment ça ? demanda-t-il.

- Et votre mariage ? … Non, ne me dites pas que vous avez oublié, vous en parlez sans cesse !

- …

- …

- …

- …

- …

- …

- …

- …

- RAHHHHH, LE MARIAGE !!!

L'actuel Hokage se leva brusquement de son fauteuil qui tomba sur le coup et couru à travers la pièce à la recherche de quelconques affaires qui l'aideraient à sortir de cette situation. Ce fut donc en jurant et en criant de panique qu'il effectua, en vain, plusieurs fois le tour de la pièce.

Shikamaru posa les feuilles sur le bureau déjà fort encombré et arrêta net Naruto en l'attrapant par le col.

- Sasuke va me tuer ! pleurnicha presque Naruto.

Hinata, la seconde secrétaire de l'Hokage débarqua aussitôt, alertée par le bruit inhabituel provenant de la pièce.

- Qu'est ce que je vais faire, se lamenta le blond en s'asseyant sur le sol de manière à se protégé de la colère future de son amant.

- Tout d'abord, lève toi, tonna Hinata. Ensuite tu cours jusqu'au lieu de la cérémonie et enfin tu t'excuses.

Comprenant qu'il n'avait pas d'autre solution à son actuel problème, Naruto se lava, ouvrit la fenêtre qui se brisa avec fracas et sauta dehors.

Mais après plusieurs foulées, il s'arrêta pour regarder les visage de pierre. Soudain, il vit sur le toit de sa tour, une silhouette blanche :

- …Saphy ?

Cette dernière le regardait avec douceur et compassion puis elle murmura quelque chose qui ressemblait à « bonne chance » avant de faire demi-tour.

Naruto resta tout d'abord stupéfait mais bien vite il retourna vers son lieu de travail pour vérifier de lui même s'il n'avait pas rêvé l'apparition de celle qu'il venait d'apercevoir.

Mais aucune trace de son senseï ne s'y trouvait.

Si ce n'est une fine plume d'un blanc pâle qui s'envola bien vite sous la petite brise printanière…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

_**Fin**_

Ps : Naru : Désolé d'être en retard Sasu, mais j'ai croisé Saphy en partant.

Sasu : C'est ça ! Et moi je suis le père noël en string…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

_« Comprend maintenant le véritable sens de cette histoire_

_Puisque c'est bien à toi que je la dédie._

_Comprend la peine qui m'habite et que tu refuses de croire_

_Puisque c'est bien toi qui est parti._

_Cette histoire n'est pas si imaginaire_

_Sauf la fin qui est bien le contraire_

_De ce que nous, nous avons vécu_

_N'oublie pas nos souvenirs_

_Les joies et les peines que je t'ai fait subir_

_Et n'oublie pas la force de tous ses sentiments_

_Qui ont réussit à te faire aller de l'avant_

_Repose toi bien parmi les étoiles petit ange… »_

Merci d'avoir lu jusque là.


End file.
